The Investigative Vacation
by bigbangenthusiast
Summary: In this sequel to The Vexillogical Vacation, newly-engaged Sheldon and Amy are on a quest to find her father. Canon through season 9.
1. Chapter 1

Amy placed the car into park in front of her apartment complex. Sheldon trailed behind her as she sprinted into the lobby and inserted her key into mailbox 314.

"I don't know why you didn't just have it sent to our place."

"Because technically this is still my place. I didn't want to risk the postman sending it back when he realized my name isn't associated with the Los Robles address."

She reached her hand into the opening. Junk mail, more junk mail, electric bill... "It's here!"

They regarded the small colorful box with trepidation.

"I don't want to wait. Let's go upstairs and do it here."

Before he had a chance to answer, she ran up the the stairs. "Amy, wait!" His long legs were no match for her enthusiasm.

With unsteady hands, she attempted to insert her key. Upon reaching the third floor landing, Sheldon bent over and rested his hands on his knees as he tried catching his breath. When his breathing was under control, he plucked the key from his fiancée's hand and unlocked the door.

She raced past him into the bathroom, dropping the envelopes along the way.

"Amy!" He sighed, picking up the forgotten envelopes and tossing them on the table, along with his messenger bag, before following her into the tiny room.

She turned the box over in her hands. It was sealed so tight that her nails were no match for the heavy-duty packing tape.

"Do you have a utility knife?"

"In my top desk drawer."

He returned moments later carrying the tool that would reveal the contents of the much-anticipated package. "Let me do it. You're too shaky. I don't want you to cut yourself."

Amy reluctantly handed it over. No sooner had he slid the blade through the tape, she yanked the box from his hands and lifted the lid. She pulled out the contents, carefully setting each item on the counter.

"I wouldn't have imagined there'd be a whole page of instructions. Maybe we better sit down," she suggested.

They sat side by side on the edge of the bed. Sheldon peered over her shoulder and read along.

"Do not eat, drink, smoke, chew gum, brush your teeth, or use mouthwash for at least 30 minutes prior to providing your sample. I'm good there. What else?" Her eyes roamed down the page. "The sample must be obtained, and the stabilization buffer added, within 30 minutes. Waiting longer than 30 minutes may decrease the yield and quality of your DNA."

"You have to produce 2 mL of saliva into the vial. I don't think I want to be in the room for that," he shuddered.

"You can wait here. I'll try thinking of something to make me salivate."

"What about this?" He proceeded to remove his shirts to reveal his muscular arms and chest.

She eyed her half-naked fiancé appreciatively. "That will do it. Stay there. I'll try to be quick."

Sheldon fluffed a pillow and lay back on the bed, running his hand along the familiar blue and yellow comforter. He hummed to himself to drown out the sound of his fiancée spitting in the next room. His eyes darted around the room impatiently. Ten minutes had passed, and Amy hadn't emerged. "Is everything okay in there?"

"I'm fine. I'm not quite at the 2 mL mark."

Five minutes later she entered the bedroom, vial in hand. Sheldon averted his eyes. While he had gotten much more comfortable with bodily fluids over the past year, the sight of that much saliva made him squeamish.

"Sorry." She snapped on the cover and set it in the box on her nightstand then lay down next to him. "I'm so excited. To think a little saliva contains enough genetic material to match segments of my DNA with segments of my relatives."

"It is exciting... for biology," he agreed.

"I took a genetics class at Harvard. It was so fascinating, I almost reconsidered my major."

"Really? You've never told me that before. What was it about it you found so fascinating?"

She sat up and turned to him. He mirrored her actions so they were eye to eye. "It's just amazing when you think about how the traits our ancestors had have been carried down from generation to generation. We learned about dominant and recessive traits through Mendel's law."

"Ah, yes... Mendel's law. The pea plant study."

"Exactly. When Mendel crossed purebred purple flower pea plants with purebred white flower pea plants, the result was not a blend of the two colors but rather all the offspring produced purple flowers. Then when he self-fertilized the new generation, the subsequent generation was a mix of purple and white flowers at a 3 to 1 ratio. Sorry, I'm getting off topic."

"Don't be. One of the things I love most about you is your scientific curiosity."

"I'm definity curious to learn more about my own DNA. Even if I never find my father, it will still have been worth it."

"This is the best idea we've heard yet. We really need to thank FlagWorshipper91 for her brilliant suggestion."

"I know, I just don't want to get my hopes up too high. The site claims they have over a million customers, but that's a very small percentage of the world's population, and even the country's population. The likelihood that my father, or a close relative on his side, signed up to have their DNA catalogued is extremely small."

"We're scientists; we can't rule it out. If this proves to be ineffective, we have other options."

"You're right. I should set up my profile and register my sample. Can I use your laptop?"

"Of course. It's on the table."

She returned with his messenger bag and slid the computer out. She assumed her earlier position with her back against the pillows as she brought up the '23 and Me' website. She entered her email, name, and birthdate then followed the prompts. She checked the 'Yes' box for the 'Share and Compare' feature, thus allowing DNA matches to see her profile and enabling the 'Relatives in Common' feature.

"Here goes nothing," she announced as she pressed the 'Register' button. "I'll mail the sample tomorrow and hope that in six to eight weeks I have some matches. I'm crossing my fingers for six."

He scooted closer to her and set the laptop on the nightstand. "I know something that will take your mind off it." He wiggled his brows suggestively.

"Now?"

"Why not? If you get lucky tonight, maybe you'll get lucky with the search." He jumped off the bed and began undulating his beckoning hips. When he crooked a finger at her, she slid off the bed to join him. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and they swayed to the tune of Darlin' that he hummed against the top of her head.

She sighed contentedly.

"I've missed you."

She raised her eyes to his. "You see me every day."

"No, I mean I've missed this. We've been so caught up in all the drama that we haven't... Well, you know."

"Had sex?"

He nodded.

"It's only been a couple of weeks."

"That's far too long." He pulled back slightly to look at her. "Someone's wearing too many clothes," he murmured.

She didn't protest when he slipped her vest over her head, followed by her blouse. He dropped his pants, kicking them aside. She shimmied out of her skirt so that the only barriers between them were her bra and their underwear. Pulling her against him again, he kissed her softly and spun them around so his back faced the bed. She wrapped her legs around his waist when he picked her up and gently dropped to the bed.

They recreated their first time together, only now they were both much more in tune to each other's needs. After weeks of practice, they knew exactly how their partner liked to be touched.

Two hours later, they lay panting. Amy rested her head on his chest, listening to his erratic heartbeat.

"It's getting late. We should go," he murmured.

"We could stay here."

"I don't have a change of clothes."

"Or do you?" She extricated herself and opened her dresser drawer. "After my birthday last year, I took the liberty of buying you some things in case of emergencies." She held up a Batman shirt, underwear, and socks.

"You know how much I admire preparedness. Now, come back here! I'm ready for round two." He growled.

 **A/N: 23andme is an actual company. I first heard of it a few years ago when I took a free online genetics course. While much of the information in this story is based on facts, I have taken some creative liberty to fit the story and because I have never actually used the kit myself. This is not an endorsement of the company; it's just interesting to me.**


	2. Chapter 2

Amy awoke to an empty bed for the first time since she had unofficially moved in. She touched her palm to Sheldon's pillow. It was cool, as if he had woken up awhile ago. It was unlikely he had got up to use the restroom before his schedule allowed, but she couldn't rule it out. She sat up and stretched her arms over her head then stood and grabbed her robe from the hook on the back of the door.

"Get back to bed, little lady."

Amy stepped back into the room as Sheldon walked in carrying a tray of scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, half a grapefruit, and a cup of tea. "What's all this?"

"You have to ask?"

She stood in the middle of the room, her brow furrowed. "You've never brought me breakfast in bed before. Is it a special occasion?"

He looked at her dumbfounded as she climbed back into bed then set the tray over her lap. "Hang on. I'll give you a hint." He left the room and shut the door behind him.

She looked from the tray to the door and back again. "Can I start eating? I wouldn't want it to get cold."

"Soon," he called from just outside the door. He took a few moments to compose himself then performed his signature triple knock. "Birthday girl! Birthday girl! Birthday girl!"

Amy frowned. It couldn't be her birthday already, could it?"

"May I come in?"

"Of... Of course."

He opened the door and peered in. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Is it really my birthday?"

"Of course it is. Why would I lie?"

"I don't doubt you; it was a rhetoric question. I just can't believe I didn't connect the date with what day it is. I've been too focused on waiting for a reply from 23andme."

"I know you were hoping for six weeks, but we're just heading into the seventh week. Now eat up. I wouldn't want my efforts to go to waste." He crawled into bed next to her.

"Aren't you going to eat?" She asked between bites.

He shook his head. "I already ate. I wasn't too keen on balancing a tray in my lap."

As soon as she sipped the last drop of tea, Sheldon stood to remove the tray. "Don't move." He returned a minute later, joining her in bed again.

"Thank you, Sheldon. That was so sweet of you." She leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"This is only the beginning. I have the whole day planned out." He consulted his watch. "Speaking of which, we better get a move on."

She pushed the covers off and swung her legs over the side of the bed. "Did you already take a shower?"

"I thought we could take one together."

He plucked their robes off the hooks and carried them to the bathroom with Amy on his heels. After hanging them up, he turned and slowly slipped her nightgown over her head, revealing her naked body, then folded it neatly and set it on the counter. He quickly undid his pajama shirt buttons and pulled off his pajama bottoms, placing them on top of her nightwear.

Sheldon turned on the water. He stepped into the shower and held his hand out to his fiancée and guided her under the sprayer. After she wrung out the extra water from her hair, he massaged a dollop of Darth Vader shampoo into her scalp. She threw her head back and rinsed the product from her chocolate locks. He repeated his actions with the conditioner. While they waited for it to set, he lathered her from head to toe, his hands lingering on her breasts and behind longer than any other parts of her.

She rinsed the soapy concoction then snatched the washcloth from his fingers and ran it down his chest, her hand dipping lower and lower until it reached her target. He caught her wrist.

"What's wrong?"

"You need something to look forward to tonight, and we don't have enough time. Like I said, I have the whole day planned out."

Her face fell, but she continued washing him quickly. He turned off the water and stepped out, offering his hand to her then immediately began toweling her off. When she was wrapped in the fluffy towel, he quickly dried himself. They stood side by side brushing their teeth then donned their robes and proceeded to the bedroom to get dressed.

"Should I wear anything in particular?"

"Anything you wish, but I do really like you in green. It brings out your eyes."

"Green it is."

Sheldon ushered Amy into the hall as he locked up. The sound of a doorknob turning caused them to turn towards 4B.

"Happy birthday, Ames! Where are you two off to?"

"Thanks, Penny. Sheldon is whisking me away to... Actually I'm not sure where we're going."

"It's a surprise," he said, coming over to stand next to her.

"We should all get together tonight and celebrate."

"Maybe tomorrow. Amy and I will be busy the whole day. We really need to go."

Amy waved to her bestie over her shoulder as Sheldon herded her down the stairs. When they were buckled in her car, she turned to him. "So, where to?"

"I can't tell you; it will ruin the surprise."

"I'm driving. I need to know."

"Hmm... That's a bit of a sticky wicket. I can't blindfold you. How about I give you turn-by-turn directions?"

"That's what you did when you showed me your storage unit, and I missed the turnoff."

He placed his chin in his hand and furrowed his brow. "How about if I tell you the general location?"

"That could work."

"Excellent. We'll need to find parking near LACMA."

"Are we going to the tar pits?"

"No questions about our final destination." He eyed the digital dash clock. "We really need to go. There's no telling what traffic will be like."

She pulled out and headed towards CA-110. They chatted about the upcoming Christmas holiday. The plan was to visit her mother on the 22nd after work, and then they were leaving for Texas on the 23rd. Amy was both excited and nervous. She couldn't wait to see Mary again and was anxious to finally meet Missy and Junior, but she was apprehensive about seeing Meemaw again. Sheldon reassured her that Meemaw had just been protecting him from further heartbreak and now that they were engaged, she had relaxed.

Forty-five minutes later, Amy pulled into a spot three blocks away from the museum. Sheldon came around to her side of the door. He produced a bandana from his messenger bag and held it up to her eyes.

"You're not actually going to blindfold me, are you?"

"Don't worry. I'll hang onto you so you don't trip or end up in traffic." He tied the piece of cloth over her head and waved his hand in front of her eyes. "Can you see anything?"

"Not a thing."

He grabbed her hand and led her down the sidewalk. Amy extended her free hand for balance.

"Careful, there's an uneven section coming up. Lift your foot a little higher. There you go." He continued giving her instructions when they reached intersections or encountered obstacles along the way.

"Okay, I'm going to remove the blindfold now." He made a production out of slowly untying the fabric. Amy blinked in the bright sunlight and took in her surroundings.

Sheldon spun her around to face their first stop - the Craft and Folk Art Museum on Wilshire. "I reserved seats for us to take a pottery class."

"Sheldon, this is wonderful! I've always wanted to try creating wth clay. We can be like Patrick Swayze and Demi Moore in Ghost."

"Amy, we'll be in public."

"We were in public when I had that blindfold on. That didn't seem to phase you."

"That was different. That Ghost scene was pretty sexual."

"The blindfold could be construed as sexual to some."

She watched the myriad of expressions cross his face, finally ending with his widened eyes and a reddened complexion as realization set in. "Oh, dear Lord!"

She squeezed his hand reassuringly. "I'm sure no one thought that. The only touching we did was hold hands."

They checked in and were ushered to the classroom where they were introduced to two other couples, a group of three women, and the instructor, Loiusa. They took their seats in front of a pottery wheel and a lump of clay. Louisa gave them all some background on the art then demonstrated before the class tried their hands at it.

"She made it look so easy," Amy remarked.

"Let me try." Sheldon gently nudged her to the side and placed his hands over the warm clay. Within seconds it folded in on itself. "Drat!"

He attempted several more times, with no better results. Louisa made her rounds, offering tips to each group. Amy had taken over again when she reached their station. "Make sure you place your hands firmly against the spinning clay and form it into a conical shape. Good. Now keep one hand on the side to keep it stable and push it down with the other."

Amy strived to follow the instructions, but she struggled to keep her hands in the correct positions. Glancing around, she noted the other groups weren't faring any better. They eventually came to the conclusion that they wouldn't be leaving with anything recognizable.

Sheldon entwined his fingers with hers as they exited the building. "I'm sorry that was a bust."

"We didn't create a masterpiece, but it was still fun."

"You don't have to try to make me feel better. I tried to give you the best birthday ever, but I failed."

"No, I'm serious. I always heard pottery requires a lot of practice. I enjoyed trying something new."

They crossed the street and headed towards Urban Light.

"Did you know that the assembly consists of 202 restored street lamps from the 1920s and 1930s? And did you know that there are 17 different styles that range from 20 to 30 feet tall?"

She smiled. "I didn't. You are a fountain of knowledge."

"I know."

They took turns posing with the various streetlamps while the other snapped pictures with her phone. A kind stranger offered to take one of the two of them. Sheldon leaned up against a pole with Amy standing in front. He circled his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her head as she leaned back into him.

"We should return some day after dark to see them lit up." Amy said, as they walked to the tar pits.

They followed up with a late lunch of tortellini at Café Verona.

"What's next on the agenda?" She asked as they polished off a slice of tiramisu.

"There's a Shakespeare in the Park production of The Taming of the Shrew playing at Wilshire Green Park at 6 o'clock."

"You despise Shakespeare."

"Today isn't about what I like; today is all about you. Speaking of which, I have something for you." He removed a small blue velvet box from his jacket pocket and flipped open the lid.

"Sheldon, it's perfect!" She beamed as she fingered the silver double helix charm on a delicate chain.

"I don't believe in good luck charms, but I thought this was fitting, given the circumstances with trying to locate your father. Plus, it appeals to the scientist in both of us."

"I love it! Put it on me, put it on me, put it on me!"

She held her hair away from her neck while he stood behind her and attempted to open the clasp. The chain slipped from his fingers and slid down the front of her shirt. She reached in and began digging for it.

He gave her an incredulous look. "Amy! We're in public!" He murmured, quickly stepping in front of her to shield her from onlookers.

xxx

"Thank you for the wonderful birthday. This almost tops last year," Amy gushed as they reached the apartment.

"The night is still young. Are you hungry?"

She patted her stomach. "I'm still full from lunch. I think the tiramisu did me in."

"Not so full that you can't move, I hope."

She shook her head no.

"Good. Come here." He held out his arms, and she welcomed his embrace. They stood unmoving in the middle of the livingroom for several minutes, content just to be together. She raised her face to his, and he bent down to capture her lips with his. When her tongue probed his lips, he willingly granted her access. As the kiss deepened, she grabbed him tighter for support. Without breaking contact he walked them backwards towards the bedroom.

When the backs of his knees hit the mattress, he reluctantly broke the kiss. They removed their shoes then sat atop the comforter against the headrest. To Amy's surprise, he pulled out his phone. Soon the first notes of 'Unchained Melody' filled the room. He set the phone on the nightstand then proceeded to lift her vest and blouse over her head. He lifted his arms as she pulled his shirts over his head and tossed them on the floor. Soon her skirt and his pants joined the pile of clothes on the floor.

Amy climbed into her fiancé's lap and brushed her lips sensually against his. She could feel him harden as their liplock became more fervent. He threaded his fingers in her long locks while she slowly rocked against him. He placed his hands on her hips and quickened the pace.

"Oh God. Sheldon you feel so good," she moaned.

He slowed the pace then with her still straddling him, he wriggled down until he lay flat on his back. His hands expertly unhooked her bra and flung it across the room. She leaned forward so he could suckle on her hardened nipples.

"I need you," she moaned.

He hooked his thumbs in her soaked underwear and pulled them down as far as he could reach. She kicked them off her ankles then sat up and slid his down his legs. She threw them to the side then resumed her earlier position.

"How does this work with you on top?"

"We'll find out together." She unclasped her necklace, setting it on the nightstand, then lifted herself up slightly and got into position. With her hand in between them, she grasped him gently and guided him into her inch by inch. When he was completely buried inside her, she began rocking slowly, enjoying the control she had over the speed. His hands grasped her hips and attempted to quicken the pace.

"Not yet," she murmured. Her tongue flicked out and ran a trail from his jawline to his neck. He shivered from the sensation.

"It's your birthday. I should be pleasuring you."

"I'm enjoying giving you pleasure," she admitted, lowering her lips to his earlobe.

When she felt she had teased him enough, she accelerated the grinding motion of her hips.

"I love you, Amy Farrah Fowler!" He cried out before he stiffened.

She called out name as the pulsing and warm sensation within her brought her to climax. She fell against him spent, their heavy breathing drowning out the song that had continuously played on a loop, though they hadn't noticed. When she regained her energy, she lifted herself up on her elbows and gazed into his eyes. The blue irises we're all but gone, his pupils dilated. She brushed his damp hair from his forehead while he reached up and did the same.

"How did your birthday this year compare with last year?"

"I don't want to choose. I love them both." She leaned down and kissed him gently. "I love you, Sheldon Cooper."

"I love you too."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the delay with this chapter. I'm also working on another multichapter story, so I've been trying to keep up with both of them. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

Amy was still on a high the day after her birthday. As she sat in the biology wing breakroom midmorning waiting for her tea to cool, she checked her email account. Amidst the inevitable spam, the message she'd been waiting for had finally arrived. She quickly skimmed through the information then logged into her 23andme account.

"Hey, Amy! How was your weekend?"

Amy reluctantly set her phone down and greeted her co-worker. "Hi, Jun. It was wonderful. Sheldon planned a whole day for me."

Jun Chen poured herself a cup of coffee and joined her at the small round table. "Any special occasion?"

"It was my birthday."

"Happy belated birthday! So, what did he get you?"

Amy fingered the double helix charm dangling from the chain around her neck.

"Ooh... Jewelry!" She leaned to inspect the charm. "Interesting that he chose DNA, but I suppose the shape of a neuron would be kind of difficult to create."

"Actually, the DNA is symbolic."

The other woman clapped her hands. "You're pregnant!"

"What? No! We're not ready for a baby. We haven't even set a wedding date yet." Amy debated whether or not to explain her situation. She hadn't even told her bestie, so she decided to change the subject without straying too far off topic. "My friend Bernadette just had a baby a couple of months ago. She's been so busy that I hardly see her anymore."

Jun nodded. "Having kids is tough. When my Lily was that age, we were so overwhelmed. I'm glad we've graduated from the diaper stage."

The women chatted about the children in their lives, Jun telling some funny stories about her daughter's experience with the pelicans at the zoo, until their 15 minutes were up.

Amy downed the remainder of her tea. "Back to the salt mines. I'll catch you later."

Back in her lab, Amy decided it would be no big deal if she took a peek at her phone before resuming her work. Her finger hovered over the 'Relative Finder' button just as a 'Code Red' announcement sounded through the biology building's intercom.

Huffing, she tossed her phone in her labcoat pocket and gingerly touched the door handle. It was cool to the touch, so she turned it and stepped into the hall where her coworkers were scrambling for the nearest exit. She wasn't aware of a fire drill and didn't detect any smoke, but that didn't necessarily mean it wasn't lurking around the corner. Following her colleagues outside, they gathered in the courtyard, huddling from the cool December breeze.

Jun sidled up to her. "It's nasty out today. I can't imagine how all the people in the northern states cope."

Blaring sirens neared the campus. The biologists observed the firefighters bounding out of the large trucks, unwinding the heavy hoses, and racing into the building. The murmurings of the group speculating the situation were deafening.

"What's taking so long? Is there actually a fire?" Amy shouted into her friend's ear, as she pulled up her collar and rubbed her hands together.

"Someone probably left a bag of microwave popcorn too long again."

"We were in there just before the alarm sounded. If this is another one of Jason's pranks..."

When another colleague tapped Jun's shoulder and started a conversation with her, Amy reached for her phone. She might as well make the best of the situation.

"False alarm!" Dr. Amir proclaimed.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Amy muttered, shoving her phone back in her pocket as they all shuffled into the building.

She returned to her lab to find Sheldon leaning up against her door. "You're late. I was getting worried."

She consulted her watch with widened eyes. "How is it lunch time already? Let me grab my purse." She extracted her phone from her lab coat before shucking it off, tossed it into her purse, and slung the strap over her shoulder.

"I haven't gotten a thing done today," she informed him as they ambled down the hall. "On the plus side, I finally heard back from 23andme."

"Do you have any matches?"

"I don't know," she admitted as they joined the meal line. "Every time I tried checking, I was interrupted. I'm looking forward to a nice quiet lunch where we can sit down and go over the results."

The made their selections then settled into their usual table. Amy took a quick bite of her salad and drew her phone out of her purse as she chewed. Her fingers flew over the keypad. "I have some matches!" He slid his tray across the table and took a seat next to her.

"Hey, guys! Can we join you?"

Amy darkened her screen and muttered, "Oh, for the love of..."

"I think what you meant to say was 'MAY we join you'."

Leonard gave his best friend a withering look. "Fine, Sheldon. MAY we join you?"

"I can't think of a good reason not to."

Raj and Howard took the seats across from the couple while Leonard borrowed a chair from the neighboring table.

Howard sent his female companion a sympathetic look. "Amy, you look really tense. Is Sheldon not giving it to you regularly?"

She shot daggers at him.

"I'll have you know that not only am I giving it to Amy regularly, we just engaged in coitus last night."

Amy reddened. "Sheldon!" She addressed the engineer. "Howard, your question is highly inappropriate, but if you must know, I am trying to work on some personal research and keep getting interrupted."

Raj bounced in his seat. "Ooh, let me guess. You're calculating the chances that your and Sheldon's future offspring will resemble C3PO."

"That's it. I'm leaving." She picked up her tray and marched off in the direction of her lab.

"Somebody's been taking bitchy pills!" The astrophysicist called after her.

Sheldon towered over the threesome and glared down at them. "What is wrong with you? Amy has been under a great deal of stress lately. I demand you apologize to her."

Leonard held his hands up in surrender. "I didn't say anything."

"You're one of the good ones, Leonard." He picked up his tray and stuck his tongue out at the other two before following his fiancée.

"Maybe we were little hard on her," Howard admitted.

"Hey, my C3PO joke was funny."

"Umm.. Guys. Amy left her phone. I'm going to get it to her. Watch my tray."

Howard plucked the phone off the table. "Not so fast, Leonard. I want to see this mysterious personal research she's working on."

"Don't do it, Howard. That's an invasion of privacy."

He pressed the power switch and slid the screen open. "Too late!"

Raj scooted closer to his best friend. "Let me see!"

They sat, heads together, staring at the tiny screen. Howard's brow furrowed. "That's odd. It appears to be an ancestry-type site."

"Maybe she's having second thoughts about Sheldon and trying to delve into his family tree to find out what planet he came from," Raj snickered.

"Guys, come on," Leonard pleaded.

A shadow darkened the table. The trio looked up to find an angry Sheldon looming over them. "Gentlemen, or should I say privacy invaders."

Howard gulped, silently sliding the device towards the looming figure. "We didn't see anything incriminating. Please tell Amy we are very sorry."

"Maybe if you actually watched our show, you wouldn't have to resort to snooping."

"What do flags have to do with genealogy?" Howard asked when the theoretical physicist was out of earshot.

Leonard shrugged. "Beats me. Just when I think he couldn't get any stranger, he proves me wrong."

xxx

Amy shoveled in a forkful of mee krob as she navigated the 23andme site on Sheldon's laptop later that evening. "I have a few matches!"

He set down his Styrofoam container and viewerd the screen with her.

"Unfortunately, they're only fourth and fifth cousins." She leaned back against the couch and sighed.

"Maybe your father's extended family is really close. I wouldn't rule this out yet. What kind of scientists would we be if we gave up so easily?"

"You're right." She examined the results more carefully. "All but one of them only show their initials and sex. There is a messaging feature though. I could strike up a conversation and hopefully they would feel comfortable identifying themselves."

Sheldon swallowed a mouthful of chicken satay. "Good idea. While we're waiting for replies, we can look into the match with more information."

"We have a name and a location!" She said excitedly, handing him the device.

"Darin Ouellette from Houston, Texas. I was planning on taking you to Houston as part of our vacation anyway."

"Really? What's in Houston?"

"I have some unfinished business," he replied cryptically.

She noted the glean in his eye, the same look he had when he was planning something diabolical. "What unfinished business?" She asked warily.

"You'll see."

"Should I be worried?"

"Not at all."

She dismissed the sense of doom and focused her attention back on her findings. "We can't just show up at his door unannounced. What if he isn't even interested in meeting with me?"

"Why would he put his contact info out there if he didn't want to meet long-lost relatives?"

"Good point. I'll send him a message. What should I say?"

They sat deep in thought. Sheldon pretended to put on his thinking cap which made her giggle, relieving some of the tension she'd been holding in for weeks.

"Maybe I'll just start with something simple. I'll let him know I recently joined the site in hopes of connecting with unknown family members."

She clicked the 'Send an Introduction' link next to his profile and typed in the brief message. Her finger hovered over the 'Send' button.

He grabbed her wrist. "Hold on."

"What's wrong?"

"Maybe we should check this guy out first. Make sure he's respectable." He plucked the laptop from her hands, opened a new tab, and typed 'Darin Ouellette Houston' into a Google search. Several search results popped up. "Looks like he's a high school math teacher. That makes him acceptable on my book."

"What if he had been a gym teacher?"

"I'm not even going to dignify that with a response. He handed her the laptop then stood. "Would you care for some tea?"

"I'd love some. Thanks." "Here goes nothing!" She announced as her index finger connected with the button.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you all again for the favorites, follows, and reviews. I love hearing from my readers!**

Amy flipped through the airline-provided magazine for the sixth time.

"Amy, will you stop worrying?"

She set the magazine back in the seat pouch in front of her. "I can't help it. In four short days, I'll be meeting a complete stranger who is distantly related to me."

"He seems respectable."

"Sheldon, even if that's true, that's not the point. He is a stranger. What are we going to talk about, besides the obvious?"

"We purposely set an hour-long appointment so things don't get too awkward."

"I know. I'm just so nervous and have so many thoughts running through my head. What if nothing comes of this meeting? I looked up the definition of fourth cousins. It means we share the same great, great, great grandparents. The odds of him being able to help are slim to none. Do you know any of your fourth cousins?" She watched as he furrowed his brow in concentration. "I didn't think so." She wrung her hands in her lap then slid the double helix charm along its chain before settling her hands back in her lap.

"Amy..."

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. As we begin our descent, please be sure your seat backs and tray tables are in their full upright position. Be sure your seat belt is securely fastened and all carry-on luggage is stowed beneath the seat in front of you or in the overhead bins. Thank you."

Sheldon huffed impatiently. "As I was saying, we can't give up yet. If this meeting proves to be unsuccessful, we have other options. I think 4th cousin JJL is close to sharing more info with you on the 23andme site."

"The logical part of my brain agrees with you, but the emotional part is fighting it."

Sheldon leaned over to kiss the top of her head then rested his chin on it. She snuggled into him as best as she could with the armrest separating them.

"Would you care to play a game to take your mind off the situation?"

"Sure. What do you have mind?"

"Or better yet, why don't I test your knowledge of the Lone Star State?"

"I'd prefer a game."

"How about this - for every question you answer correctly, I will reveal an embarrassing childhood story."

"Anything more embarrassing than being referred to as Smelly Pooper?"

"You'll have to play to find out," he answered cryptically.

"Alright. Shoot."

"I'll start you off easy. True or false: Texas produces more crude oil than any other US state."

"True!"

"Correct. Hmm... What embarrassing story should I share first? Oh, I know. Remember when I told you that I recited pi to 1000 places for the school talent show in kindergarten?" When she nodded, he continued. "The following year, I recited the periodic elements in alphabetical order."

"What happened?"

"I got to thallium then said thulium, completely skipping thorium. I was so embarrassed that I ran off the stage. I had to finish the rest of my recital quietly behind the curtain. You know I need closure."

"You must have been mortified."

"I was. The crowd erupted in mocking laughter. My classmates and all the teachers thought I had run off due to stage fright. No one even realized I messed up. I should have known no one had caught my error. It would have saved me from a great deal of humiliation."

She took his hand in hers and squeezed gently. "I'm sorry, Sheldon. It's never a good feeling being mocked and ridiculed. How about instead of telling me your embarrassing stories, when we get to your mom's you show me some embarrassing pictures of yourself when you were little."

"Absolutely not!"

"Why not? I bet you were so cute." He narrowed his eyes at her. "How about some non-embarrassing ones?"

He chose to ignore her comment and continued quizzing her, promising to tell her the embarrassing stories later, once they were out of earshot.

When they were low enough that the buildings were discernable on the ground, she stared out the tiny window at the scene below as they made the descent towards George Bush Intercontinental Airport in Houston. When the 'remove seatbelt' sign flashed on, they waited until the plane emptied out before unloading their carry-ons and debarking the plane to avoid the crowds. She made a beeline for the giftshops promoting Texas-themed wares.

"Amy, it's getting late. We haven't even made it down to baggage claim. Missy's probably having a fit."

"Sorry, I'm just so in awe of all this," she gestured to the myriad of souvenirs. Amongst the usual keychains and shot glasses were cowboy boots and hats. Sheldon grumbled about Texan stereotypes but admitted to owning both accessories when his fiancée prodded him.

She stood on her tiptoes to whisper in his ear. "I'd love to see you model for me some day wearing nothing but the hat and boots."

He reddened and glanced at the other shoppers. "Amy!"

She giggled. "No one heard that. They're not even paying attention to us." She turned on her heel and entwined her fingers with his as they joined the hordes of holiday travelers trudging towards the luggage carousel.

Amy hopped from foot to foot as Sheldon continuously looked between his watch and the carousel display waiting for their large shared suitcase. When it finally slid down the chute, he lunged for it, nearly knocking the man next to him off balance. As they walked briskly towards the passenger pickup area, Sheldon scanned the crowd for the familiar faces of his family members.

"Shelly, over here!" A tall young woman called, waving her hands high above her head.

The couple rolled their luggage towards her. As soon as they set their bags in the back of the minivan, Missy wrapped her arms around her twin. "Shelly, it's been way too long." Missy released her brother, much to his relief. "And this must be Amy."

Amy mumbled a polite hello to the statuesque brunette. She raised her eyes way up to the other woman's. She had seen pictures of her but hadn't realized how tall she actually was. Or how gorgeous. The young Texan woman bent down and enveloped her future sister-in-law in a tight hug. Amy dangled her arms at her sides, unfamiliar with the close contact of someone she had never met. Missy didn't appear to notice her awkwardness.

"All right. It's my turn," Mary called out from behind her daughter. She handed her grandson off to his mother before wrapping her arms around the couple, for what Sheldon later referred to as an eternity, then stepped back to get a better look at them. "You two just keep lookin' cuter every time I see you. Don't they make a cute couple, Missy?"

Missy's eyes traveled over them from head to foot. "They sure do. I never thought I'd see the day Shelly would bring a girl home."

Sheldon sent his sister a withering look. She stuck out her tongue in response.

"Alright you two. You ain't ten years old anymore." Mary consulted her watch. "We really need to get a move on before it starts gettin' dark out."

They piled into Missy's van with Missy and Mary in front and Sheldon and Amy in back with three-year-old Jake who was dozing off in his car seat. As Missy wove her way through traffic down I-45, Mary twisted her head over her shoulder. "So what do y'all have planned for next week?"

"We're coming back to Houston on Tuesday," Sheldon supplied.

"Why didn't y'all say you wanted to spend time there before your sister got on the highway?"

"I want to spend the whole day there, not just a few minutes. I have some unfinished business, and Amy... We'll tell you later," he promised with a slight tilt of head head towards his sister. Mary was the only person outside their flag followers who had any idea about the situation with Amy's father. They still hadn't told their friends, and Amy had made him promise he wouldn't tell anyone until they had.

"What're y'all tellin' us later?" Missy asked.

"Nothing. Where's Josh?" Sheldon inquired, changing the subject.

"Workin'. He gets off at 5 today." Missy stole a glance in the rearview mirror at the woman seated next to her brother. "So Amy, Shelly's told me you're a neuro-something..."

"Neurobiologist. It's the biological study of the nervous system. My current research project involves mice."

Missy made a face. "You're not killin' the poor little things I hope?"

"Quite the opposite. I'm..."

"Don't say it," Sheldon pleaded.

Missy took another peek in the mirror. "Now I'm really intrigued. What are you doin' with those critters?"

Amy winced as her fiancé's hand crushed hers in a death grip. She patted his leg reassuringly with her free hand. "I'm studying the effects orgasm has on the brain."

Amy watched the rearview mirror as Missy's mouth widened in shock. She pulled over to the shoulder as soon as she was able. Mary removed the cross from beneath her blouse and began rubbing it furiously, her lips silently moving as she gazed heavenward.

When the Cooper women recovered, Missy turned in her seat to stare at the couple, noting her brother's complexion was beet red. "What's wrong, Shelly?" She snickered.

"It's for science!" He shouted.

"You sound mighty testy for someone defending a science project. Does this project extend outside the lab?" Missy asked faux innocently.

Sheldon opened and closed his mouth repeatedly, but no sound emerged.

She batted her lashes. "Cat got your tongue?"

"I'm sorry everyone," Amy apologized. "I should have chosen my words more carefully. I assure you all it's strictly research and is completely contained within the lab. I'm measuring the levels of dopamine, norepinephrine, and oxytocin in the brain during... Well you know. I had been working on an addiction study involving monkeys, but I couldn't bear to slice open another brain."

Missy wrinkled her nose. "Why mice? Couldn't you have done the new study with the monkeys?"

Amy squirmed in her seat, twisting the double helix charm around its chain. "Mice are easier to work with in this context."

"Amy! Can we talk about something else?"

"It's okay, Sheldon. We're all adults, and there's nothing remotely sexual about the project."

He took in a few deep, calming breaths. When Missy could no longer get a rise out of her twin, she pulled back onto the highway. The group sat back in silence for the remainder of the one-hour trip. Amy craned her neck towards the window as the Texas countryside whizzed past.

xxx

The Cooper clan sat around Mary's dining room table holding hands in prayer before devouring the variety of pizzas Missy's husband Josh had picked up on his way home work. He apologized profusely for his grease-stained fingers, the result of his job as a mechanic in a motorcycle shop. Upon seeing his brother-in-law's horrified look, he swore he hadn't touched the contents of the boxes.

"Meemaw's not coming today?" Sheldon asked, the disappointment apparent in his voice.

Mary swallowed a bite of pizza and chased it down with a Coke before answering. "She and your brother won't be here 'til tomorrow afternoon. We'll all have a homemade dinner, sing Christmas carols, then we're all going to church for midnight mass."

"I'm not going," Sheldon proclaimed.

"You're going."

"You agreed that I have fulfilled my commitment this year when you dragged us to speak with that pastor."

"Are y'all startin' your wedding plans?" Missy interrupted.

"No. We did not meet with him to book the church."

"Then why did Momma have you speak with a pastor?"

"That's none of your business."

Missy leaned back in her chair with her arms folded across her chest. "Shelly, I've gotta say, since meetin' Amy you've become a lot more interestin' and mysterious."

Sheldon stood and glared at his sister. Amy gently pulled him back down.

"That's enough! Quit actin' like children. Jake here is better behaved than the two of you. Amy, I apologize for my children's immature behavior."

"It's okay," she shrugged dismissively. "Growing up as an only child, I didn't often have a chance to witness sibling bickering."

When the extra pizza was refrigerated and the dishwasher was loaded, Missy, Josh, and Jake headed home. Now that they were alone, they told Mary about their quest to locate Amy's father.

"That is wonderful! I hope you come back with some good news on Tuesday."

"Me too, but I'm trying not to get my hopes up too high."

At 9:30 p.m. Mary asked Sheldon to round up the suitcases as she led Amy down the hall to her daughter's old room.

"Mom, we are not sleeping in that bubblegum pink purgatory."

"You won't be."

"Oh good," he sighed in relief.

"Now Amy, the sheets and pillowcases are freshly washed. The drawers are all empty, so feel free to unpack your belongin's..."

"You just said we're not sleeping in there. Why would Amy care if the bedding is clean?"

"You're not sleeping there, but she will be," Mary confirmed.

"Mom, Amy and I have been living together for weeks. We have grown accustomed to sleeping in the same bed."

"I don't care what y'all do in California, but until you are married, I will not allow you to sleep in the same room under my roof."

"May I point out that you have said, and I quote, 'The moment a man lays with a woman, they are married in the eyes of the Lord.' According to that logic, you should have no problems with us sharing a bed."

"It's okay, Sheldon. It's just for a few days," Amy reassured him.

"It is not okay. We are in our 30s. We should be treated like children."

"Go to your room!" When he wouldn't budge, his mom rose her voice. "I said go to your room!"

"Yes, Ma'am," Sheldon sighed in defeat. He handed Amy her carry-on and slunk into his childhood bedroom.

Mary turned to her future daughter-in-law. "I'm sorry about that. You know I'm a God-fearing woman, and I just can't let y'all sleep together in good conscious."

"I understand."

"It's getting late, so I'm going to turn in. I'm sure you're tired too after your flight. I'll see you in the mornin', Dear."

Amy extracted her toiletry bag from her carry-on and headed to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Back in the pink room, she changed into her nightgown and slid under the covers. She lay in the middle of the bed, staring up at the ceiling. Until recently, she had never had to share a bed with anyone, and that had suited her just fine. So much had changed in just a few short weeks. The bed, while not big, felt empty. She turned on her side and closed her eyes, but sleep eluded her.

She sat up as a quiet knocking sound startled her out of her reverie. She cocked her ear towards the door. Hearing nothing she shrugged then lay down again. Another knock sounded, this time more distinct.

knock knock

KNOCK KNOCK... knock knock... knock knock knock... knock knock knock

KNOCK knock KNOCK KNOCK... KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK... knock knock KNOCK

"Sheldon?" She whispered through the wall.

"You're supposed to knock," he whispered back.

She randomly knocked gently on the shared wall.

"What was that?"

"You asked me to knock."

"You're supposed to respond in Morse code."

She knocked 'I love you' and was rewarded with an 'I love you too' followed by 'come over'.

"Quit your knockin', Shelly! We all need our sleep."

Several minutes later Amy's door creaked open, revealing a disheveled Sheldon. He scanned the moonlit room, shuddering at the teen idol posters that still graced the walls before slipping under the fuscia covers. "You didn't come over."

"I didn't want to upset your mom. Aren't you worried she'll find you in here?"

"I don't care. I couldn't sleep."

"Me either." She cuddled up to him, resting her head on his chest. "Sheldon?"

"Yes?"

"The first time you knocked tonight, I didn't realize you were communicating in Morse code. What did you say?"

"I said 'I miss you'."

"Aww... I missed you too."

The corners of his mouth turned up in a tiny smile against her hair as his eyelids fluttered shut.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter out. I hope you all enjoy.**

"Sheldon Lee Cooper! You better not be where I think you are."

"Uh oh. Your mom sounds really upset," Amy murmured.

A frantic knock sounded at her bedroom door. "Amy, Sugar, is Sheldon with you?"

Amy froze, unsure how to respond. Her fiancé padded to the door, swinging it wide open to reveal an enraged Mary Cooper.

"Sheldon Lee Cooper, what part of stayin' in your own room didn't you understand?"

"Good morning to you too, Mom. I tried following your rules but couldn't sleep knowing Amy was on the other side of the wall, so close yet so far away. All we did was sleep. It's not like we engaged in any coital activities."

Amy lifted the comforter to her chin, even though she was fully clothed and had nothing to hide. "Mary I'm so sorry."

"Don't blame yourself, Dear. My son, however, needs a lesson in followin' directions."

"Mom, we did nothing wrong."

"You broke the one rule I gave you last night."

"I am a grown man. I should be able to do what I want. Maybe Amy and I should get a hotel room for the rest of our stay."

"Sheldon..." Amy pleaded.

"No, Amy. I mean it. If I am to get adequate sleep during our time here, and my mother won't allow us to share a bed, even though we have done nothing sinful, our only option is to lodge elsewhere."

"Shelly, please. I don't want to alienate you..."

"Then quit trying to keep me and Amy apart!"

"You can spend every minute of the day together. All I ask is that you keep to separate rooms overnight. Is that too much to ask?" Mary asked calmly.

Sheldon tried a different tactic. "Mom, remember the stuffed bear I couldn't sleep without?"

"Michael Bearaday. Yes, of course I remember."

Amy clapped her hands. "Michael Bearaday, after the scientist Michael Faraday. How clever!"

Mary stepped inside the room and sat on the edge of the bed next to her future daughter-in-law. "Shelly took that bear everywhere - to school, to the store, even to the bathroom."

"That's so cute! I want to see pictures. Maybe not bathroom photos, but all the rest."

"Of course, Dear. I have loads of old photos to share with you. It will be fun to dust off the ol' albums."

Sheldon ambled over to the bed, but Mary held up her hand in a 'stop' gesture. He settled for sitting in the white vanity chair. "Getting back on topic, remember that time we went to Disneyland? I unpacked my suitcase that night and couldn't find him. I didn't sleep the whole vacation. Remember how crabby I was?" Upon seeing his mom's confused look, he sighed then continued. "Amy is the new Michael Bearaday. I've grown so accustomed to sleeping next to her that it would be unbearable to be apart for even one night."

"Pun intended?" Amy quipped.

Sheldon looked at his fiancée blankly. "I'm sorry. What pun?"

"UnBEARable, Michael BEARaday... Nevermind. Not important."

"Anyway, Mom, if you allow us to sleep in the same room, I promise you two things. Number 1 - We will not engage in coitus under your roof for the duration of our stay, and number 2 - I will not mock your holiday traditions."

"Shelly, as enticin' as your offer is..." She was interrupted by the slamming of a car door in the driveway. "That must be Judy Sparks. I promised her she could borrow my extra roastin' pan. We'll continue this discussion later."

As soon as she was out of earshot, Sheldon crawled back into bed. "I'm sorry you had to witness that exchange."

"I hope you and your mom can reach some sort of compromise so our vacation isn't ruined."

He kissed the tip of her nose. "Don't you worry, little lady. I will personally see to it that you will have the vacation of a lifetime." He hopped off the bed and retreated across the hall to get ready for the day.

When Amy heard the shower running, she stood and stretched. She didn't feel comfortable wandering around the house by herself, so she plucked her phone from her purse, took a seat on the edge of the bed, and checked her emails. She was excited to see her fourth cousin JJL left her another message on the 23andme site. She scanned the note.

 _Hi, Amy! I hope you're having a good Christmas vacation so far. The hubby and I invited our siblings and their families over. I'm really close with a couple of my cousins, so they're also on their way over. We're going to have a full house. What were we thinking?_

 _Anyway, now that we've chatted back and forth a few times, I feel comfortable telling you a little more about myself. I'm Jennifer, but everyone calls me Jenna. I live 30 miles outside of Boston in Lowell, Massachusetts..._

Amy nearly dropped her phone on the floor. Her heart was pounding. Lowell... Her father's name. Coincidence?

Sheldon returned wearing nothing but a bathrobe and the towel he rubbed over his hair. "Amy, the shower's all yours." When she made no move to get up, he sat next to her. "Are you alright?" She silently handed him her phone.

He quickly read through the message then leaned over and wrapped his arms around her torso. "This is great news! This opens up a whole other avenue to explore."

"I know. I'm feeling a lot more optimistic. We're getting closer to finding him."

xxx

Mary rolled and punched the biscuit dough then took a second to wipe the flour from her cheek with the back of her hand. Just as she plunged her hands into the dough again, a distinct knock sounded at the door. "Shelly, can you get the door?"

Sheldon leaped up from his seat, his grilled cheese sandwich temporarily forgotten. Amy heard the excited chatter coming from the next room and set her sandwich down carefully on its plate, her appetite gone. This was the moment she'd been dreading. Meemaw had arrived.

Sheldon returned to the kitchen carrying a large tote bag. His other arm was linked with Meemaw's.

Mary greeted the older woman. "What's in the bag, Mama?"

"I brought everything I'll need to bake my famous Christmas cookies."

"You've always brought them already made."

"This year is different. My moonpie brought a girl home, so I decided the two of us needed some time to get to know each other better." Constance smiled at Amy, but her smile didn't quite reach her eyes. Amy gulped.

Sheldon's lips stretched into the widest of grins. "Amy, did you hear that? Meemaw wants to spend time with you. This is going better than expected, considering what happened last time."

Amy attempted to smile. Meemaw was very important to her fiancé, so she would try her hardest to win her over. Sheldon was oblivious to the tension in the room, but Mary picked up on it. She set a cheesecloth on the dough ball.

"I'm done in here until the dough's done risin'. Mama, you know where all the bakin' utensils are."

At his mother's urging, Sheldon picked up his half-eaten lunch and followed her into the living room. Meemaw unpacked the tote and rounded up all the supplies while her future granddaughter-in-law slowly nibbled away at her sandwich.

Amy set her plate in the dishwasher then eyed the ingredients lined up on the counter. "Constance, I know you and I got off on the wrong foot, but Sheldon thinks the world of you, and I'd really like for us to get along."

Meemaw lowered her gaze to the ring adorning the younger woman's finger, pursed her lips, then passed her a mixing bowl and the flour while she began combining the wet ingredients. "Sheldon is a very special young man. I know a grandmother isn't supposed to have a favorite grandchild, but I have always shared a deep bond with him. No one else in this family ever thought he'd find someone to share his life with, but I knew one day someone would see beyond his hardened exterior and eccentricities.

"I was ecstatic when he told me he had a girlfriend. Soon our weekly phone conversations were spent talking about the two of you. He spoke very highly of you. Everything was Amy this and Amy that. I knew that boy had it bad."

Amy set the bag of sugar down. "Really?"

"Oh, yes. I could see it in his eyes every time he came back home. When he came to fill in for Josh when Missy was having the baby, he was all out of sorts. He carried his iPad from room to room like it was a lifeline. Every chance he had, he called you."

Amy thought back to that day three years ago. Sheldon had called her multiple times. That was also the night Leonard showed her Sheldon's screensaver. She had been pleasantly surprised at seeing her face displayed across the screen. She was shaken out of her reverie by Meemaw's next words.

"... and then you broke his heart."

Tears pricked Amy's eyes. "I never meant to hurt him. At the time I... I didn't realize he felt as strongly about me as I did about him. Our relationship seemed to be going nowhere. I tried to move on, but he was always on my mind. I never stopped loving him," she choked out. She stumbled to the table and rested her head on her arms. Deep sobs racked her body.

Meemaw abandoned her bowl and settled into the chair across from the weeping woman. "I honestly never thought the two of you would resume your relationship. When he called to tell me you were back together, I asked him to reconsider. I couldn't bear for him to go through another heartbreak, but he was insistent. It was then that I decided I had to meet you in person to see what was so special about the woman my grandson was head over heels for."

Amy raised her head and sniffled. Meemaw handed her a tissue from her sleeve. She dabbed her eyes and blew her nose. "You said you didn't like me before even giving me a chance."

"I've always felt very protective of Sheldon. I thought I could scare you off then show him he's better off without you."

"That's terrible."

"Maybe, but I wasn't thinking rationally. When I laid eyes on you, all I could see was the woman who broke his heart, not the woman who loved him back."

"I do love him; I really do. He makes me incredibly happy."

Meemaw considered her words and noted her dreamy expression. "I believe you." She stood and continued mixing the liquid concoction.

Amy excused herself to wash her hands then resumed her baking duties. The two women worked in silence over the next 10 minutes. While the cookie dough chilled in the fridge, Amy joined Sheldon on the couch. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her forehead. Meemaw sat in the rocking chair observing their every move.

"What are you watching?"

He leaned over and whispered. "My mom insisted we watch nothing but Christmas movies all day; it's a Christmas Eve family tradition. I want to keep my end of the bargain by sitting here dutifully without mocking her in the hopes that she'll change her mind about our sleeping arrangements. I'm just glad she didn't wait for us to get here before decorating."

She followed his eyes around the room, taking in the live pine tree adorned with antique glass ornaments and strings of garland. A huge pile of presents lay around the base. The largest indoor nativity set she had ever seen was perched atop a side table. She squeezed his hand then turned her attention to the screen. "This movie doesn't look familiar."

Mary briefly tore her gaze away from the screen. "We're watchin' the Hallmark channel's Countdown to Christmas. They play the cutest made for TV movies every year. This is a brand new one."

During the commercial Mary caught Amy up to speed with the movie. Just as she was getting into it, Meemaw called her back to work on the next step of the cookie process.

An hour later, Sheldon wandered into the kitchen, sniffing the air appreciatively. Meemaw grasped his wrist, maneuvering his hand away from the rack of cooling cookies. Not to be deterred, he snuck his other hand towards the treats, but she anticipated his move, capturing that wrist as well.

"Meemaw, can I please have just one cookie?" He begged. "You know I can't resist them straight from the oven."

"Shelly, the commercials are over," Mary hollered from the living room.

He sighed and trudged back to the couch, shoulders slumped. Amy watched his retreating form then produced a small plate and a glass from the cupboard.

"What do you think you're doing, young lady?"

"Bringing my fiancé a cookie and milk."

"You're going to spoil his dinner."

"It's only 3 p.m., and he's a grown man. If he wants a cookie, then he should get a cookie." She selected one shaped like a tree, poured a glass of milk, and strode out the door with Meemaw on her heels.

Sheldon's eyes were fixed on the TV. He looked up as the treats were set in front of him. "You're the best." She beamed then snuggled into his side. He absentmindedly twisted the ring on her finger as they quietly watched the rest of the movie. Again, Meemaw's eyes never strayed from the couple.

When the credits began to roll a few minutes later, Amy addressed her fiancé's mom. "So Mary, about those photo albums you mentioned this morning..."

Mary removed a thick red volume from the room's bookshelf.

"Mom!" Mary silenced her son with a look.

Amy reached for the book and carefully set it on her lap. She flipped to the first page. "Aww... baby Sheldon and baby Missy!"

Mary sat next to her, craning her neck towards her Kodak-printed memories. "They were so sweet and innocent. They grow up so fast."

Meemaw leaned over the couch to get a better look. "They sure do."

Sheldon grumbled as the women cooed over the infant version of himself. Each turn of the page elicited an excited squeal from his fiancée. "Sheldon, you were so cute! Not that you aren't now, just a different kind of cute."

"Cute but mischievous," Mary replied before heading to the kitchen to finish the biscuits.

She flipped to the next page. "This must be Michael Bearaday! I recognize that bear from the storage unit. That's not the same one you secretly wiped your nose on, is it?"

Sheldon reddened. "It is."

"I thought you lost him on your way to Disneyland. Did you forget him at home?"

"It turns out Missy took him out of my suitcase and hid him in hers. She was always doing things like that."

"I'm sorry, Sheldon. That was a terrible thing to do. Did she get in trouble for it?"

He nodded in the affirmative. "As we packed up on our last morning, Mom found his leg sticking out from under one of Missy's shirts. She grounded her for a whole month. Of course that meant she couldn't play with her friends after school and was home all the time torturing me, so in a way I was being punished too."

"You poor thing!"

When Amy got through the first album, she consulted her watch. She was past due to Skype Penny. Excusing herself, she returned to the pink room, quietly shut the door, and sent a quick apology text. Her bestie responded immediately with a 'No problem. We know you're busy.' Amy sat on the edge of the bed and started the video chat. Soon all her friends were visible on the tiny screen. A lump formed in her throat. This was the first Christmas she had spent without them.

Penny focused the screen back on herself. "Merry Christmas, Ames! We really miss you guys. How's Texas?"

"It's fine."

"Uh oh. Hang on. I'll find someplace private then you can spill."

"That's not necessary. I'm just missing all of you, and having to deal with Meemaw is draining. Just when I thought she was warming up to me, she berrated me for bringing Sheldon a treat. And she keeps staring at us, probably hoping I'll screw up in some way."

"I'm sorry, Sweetie."

"It's okay. I plan on wearing her down, and even if I don't, it won't change my feelings for Sheldon. Thank goodness she doesn't live closer. But enough about that. I have some exciting news."

"Tell us, tell us!" Raj shouted.

"I've been meaning to tell all of you about this for weeks."

"You're pregnant!" Bernadette exclaimed.

"What? No! We're not ready for a baby. No, it's about my father. Sheldon and I are on a quest to find him."

A hush fell across the Wolowitz's living room, and five pairs of eyes bore into the brunette's.

Penny was the first to recover. "Ames, you've never mentioned your father. I guess I just assumed he died, and you didn't feel comfortable talking about it."

"Actually, it's a possibility. I don't know if he's alive or dead. I know almost nothing about him, but I intend to find out." She went on to fill them in on the 23andme site and the two leads but left out the part about her mom's mile high club involvement. She intended to keep her word by not divulging the details of her conception.

She stepped out into the hall to call Sheldon over. The group chatted a few more minutes before the couple wished their friends a Merry Christmas then disconnected. Missy and Junior would be arriving soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Amy's stomach rumbled as she and the Cooper clan sat around the dining room table laden full of everything from a very festive-looking bowl of a green and red salad to southern comfort food.

"Where in tarnation is that boy?" Mary grumbled as she consulted the wall clock for the umpteenth time.

"You know Junior. He always needs to make a grand entrance," Sheldon huffed. He turned to his fiancée. "I'm sorry we have to wait. I feel bad for not sharing my cookie with you earlier."

She squeezed his knee under the table. "It's okay, Sheldon. It's Christmas Eve, so we should wait until we're all here." Once again Amy felt Meemaw's watchful eye on them from across the table. Her hands itched to twist her double helix charm around its chain, but she kept them hidden under the table and tried not to visibly squirm.

Missy snuck bits of mashed potato to Jake who was starting to fuss in his booster seat. Sheldon's mouth watered at the sight of his mother's fried chicken. If it were up to him, they'd have begun eating at 6 o'clock sharp, but he was still trying to be on his best behavior. Finally at 6:20 p.m. a car door slammed in the driveway followed by another much quieter thud.

"Oh, dear Lord! He's got someone with him." Mary groaned. "This one better be an improvement over that hussy he brought over for Thanksgivin'."

"He's not seeing her anymore?" Amy asked.

Sheldon snorted. "My brother goes through women like Penny goes through wine. If I didn't have an eidetic memory, I'd have forgotten all their names. There were two Kelly's with a 'y' and a Kellie with an 'ie'..."

"And who could forget the two Anna's he dated one right after the other?" Missy interjected.

"You've had your fair share of boyfriends too," Sheldon pointed out to his sister.

Josh looked uneasy upon hearing this piece of information about his wife. Amy nudged Sheldon discreetly. He raised his eyebrows in confusion. "What?"

Mary waved her hand in a shushing motion. "Shh... They're comin'." She had left the door unlocked, and soon the group was greeted by, what Amy regarded as, a slightly older, scruffier version of Sheldon who walked with a swagger.

"Now that I'm here, let the party begin!"

"We are celebratin', but there will be no partyin' in this house," Mary warned.

Junior stood behind the empty chair next to Meemaw, resting one arm on the oak seat back, the other circling the tiny waist of his companion.

"Woah, Bro! Mama told me you had a girl, but I didn't believe her." Junior ogled Amy up and down. "Not too shabby! Blink twice if he's holdin' you hostage."

Sheldon wrapped his arm around his woman defensively. "I most certainly am not holding Amy hostage. She is with me of her own free will."

"Then why don't you let her talk for herself?"

"Boys, it's the eve of our Lord's birthday. You will not ruin this time of year for me!" Mary bellowed.

"Yes, Ma'am," they mumbled.

"Junior, aren't you goin' to introduce us to your friend?" Missy asked.

"Everyone, this is my new girlfriend Natalie." The young redhead wiggled her fingers in a girlish wave, eliciting a chorus of hellos.

"Welcome, Natalie. I'm Junior's mother Mary. Won't you please sit down."

Once everyone was settled and introductions were made, Mary asked the group to join hands in prayer. "Who would like to do the honors?" She settled her gaze on each of her three children in turn.

Natalie jumped in. "My mama and daddy taught me the perfect dinner blessin', if y'all don't mind. " Mary looked taken aback but nodded her consent. "Rub a dub dub, thanks for the grub. Let's eat!"

Junior grinned then reached for the bowl of black-eyed peas, unaware that his mother's, grandmother's, and sister's mouths hung open. Mary pulled her cross out from beneath her blouse, raised her eyes to the heavens, and began muttering a prayer of patience.

"Sheldon, do something," Amy murmured.

Sheldon extended his arm and grasped his brother's wrist. "I think Mom was hoping for something a little more special since it's a holiday." Junior glared at him before setting the bowl back in place.

Recalling the words ingrained in him from Christmases past, Sheldon recited, "Lord of heaven and earth, we join today with Christians past and present to celebrate your birth. Bind us together as one family with your love. Thank you for your sacrifice Lord. Today we eat and give thanks for your birth, life, and resurrection. We share this food, our lives, and our hearts with one another in memory of you, our Saviour and Lord. Amen."

A resounding "Amen!" echoed through the room. Mary breathed a sigh of relief then motioned her eldest child to begin passing the dishes.

After dinner Mary unveiled the peach cobbler on the counter. Amy declined, having eaten much more than she thought was humanly possible. She promised to try some later that night or the next morning. Sheldon, though also stuffed, could never resist his favorite dessert. Junior helped himself to a healthy serving too.

When the plates were cleared and the leftovers stored in the fridge, Mary ushered the group to the coat closet. "Now, for my second favorite part of Christmas Eve - the caroling!"

Sheldon tamped down the urge to protest. He held Amy's coat as she slipped her arms through the sleeves.

Missy handed her future sister-in-law a pair of fleece mittens. "You may want these. It can get pretty nippy at night."

Sheldon took Amy's mittened hand in his bare hand as they trudged behind Mary, Meemaw, and Missy's family. Junior and Natalie brought up the rear.

"How many houses are we going to?" Amy whispered.

"All of them."

"ALL of them?"

"Well, all of them with their lights on in Mom's cul de sac."

Amy mentally counted 15 houses, 9 of which were lit up. "How many songs per house?"

"Since Jake's with us and it's past his bedtime, my guess is one. When Missy and I were 10, Mom made us sing five songs per house. Five! Like we were performing in some school Christmas program."

"I'm sorry, Sheldon. I know Christmas isn't your favorite holiday, but I'm having a wonderful time."

"I have to admit, having you here with me has made the season a lot more tolerable."

Meemaw turned around to observe the couple upon hearing her favorite grandson's words. She couldn't deny he seemed much more cheerful than she'd ever seen him at this time of year, or anytime if she was being honest. He usually argued with his mother about every detail before going along with her plans grudgingly.

When they stopped in front of the first house, Mary gathered the group in a semicircle and took a head count. "Where's your brother?"

Sheldon twisted his head around. Junior and Natalie were nowhere in sight. "You have got to be kidding me."

Meemaw consoled her daughter. "Maybe it's for the best. That girl of his might break out into a rendition of 'Happy Birthday' because it's Jesus's birthday afterall."

Missy snickered until Mary hushed her with a look. "They better not be back at the house sinnin'."

"Are we doing this or not?" Sheldon inquired.

Mary took in a deep, calming breath. "Yes. Yes, we are. Let's do 'Hark the Herald Angels Sing'." She squared her shoulders and rapped on the door.

Peggy Sue Henderson flung the door open. "Evenin', Mary! I was expectin' you much sooner." She peered over her shoulder at the small group gathered on the lawn. "I see you brought a couple of newcomers."

"Peggy Sue, you remember my younger son, Sheldon."

Peggy Sue squinted into the dark December night. "Gosh golly, that is Sheldon! Are my eyes deceivin' me, or is that a girl with him?"

"The young lady with him is his fiancée, Amy," Mary explained, the pride evident in her voice.

"Fiancée? Oh, my word! Hold up a sec." Peggy Sue disappeared into the house, returning moments later in her coat. She followed Mary to the ensemble, enveloped Missy in a warm embrace, and attempted the same with her twin.

"Hello, Mrs. Henderson," he greeted, extending his hand for her to shake. She took it then used it as leverage to pull him closer into a bear hug. Instead of pulling away as he always had in the past, he stood stock still until she finally released him.

"Your mother tells me you're engaged to this pretty lady," she gestured towards Amy before addressing her. "I've known Sheldon since he was yea big," she demonstrated with her hand at just above knee level. "He was quite the little scamp, always tinkerin' with the strangest contraptions I've ever laid my eyes upon."

Missy interrupted. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Henderson, but we'll need to be moseyin' on soon before Jake falls asleep."

After an apology was issued, she ran in to get her husband, and together they listened to the slightly off key rendition of her favorite Christmas carol. After an extended round of goodbyes, the group continued on to the next eight houses in record time.

"That was somewhat nostalgic," Amy sighed as they neared the Cooper house.

Sheldon peered down at her. "I didn't know your mom took you caroling."

"She didn't, but every year she and I and my extended family all sat around Grandma Martin's Christmas tree and sang while she played her harp." She stood on her tiptoes and pecked his cheek. "Thank you for doing this, not just for me but for your family." As she pulled away, her eyes fixated on a beam of light arcing across the night sky. "Sheldon, look!"

His eyes followed her finger. "You know that's not the star of Bethlehem, right? Don't give my mom any ideas."

"I know, but everytime I saw a shooting star as a child I'd make a wish."

"Did you wish for a pony?" He teased.

She shook her head and tears pricked her eyes. "No. I wished for my father."

"Amy, please don't cry. I'm sorry. That was insensitive of me. I'm going to do whatever I can to help you find him." He wrapped her in his arms, rubbind soothing circles over her back.

"I know," she sniffled.

Mary came over. "What's wrong, Dear?"

"I'm okay."

Mary didn't appear convinced. "Shelly, why don't you and Amy take a load off on the swing. I'll bring you both some hot cocoa and a blanket to keep you warm." Before they could protest, she disappeared into the house.

"Amy, do you mind if I lie Jake down in your room? I don't want to wake him."

"Of course not, Missy. It's your room. I'm just crashing there."

"Thanks, Sugar. I was actually thinkin' Jake, Josh, and I could sleep here tonight. We'll be mighty tired when we get back from church. The two of you will have to bunk together in Shelly's old room." She winked as she and her family strode past them on their way inside.

Sheldon guided his fiancée to the porch swing. The springs creaked as they took a seat and started it in motion. Amy turned her body towards him and took his icy hands in hers in an attempt to warm them. Meemaw came out a short time later bearing an afghan. She wordlessly draped it over the huddling couple.

"Thanks, Meemaw."

"You're welcome, Moonpie." She gave Amy a tentative smile before seeking refuge in the toasty house.

Amy pulled the afghan up to her chin and lay her head on his shoulder. "I wonder what your mom was thinking when she asked us to sit out in the cold."

"I have an IQ of 187 but can't for the life of me figure her out sometimes."

She gazed out at the neighbors' houses all decked out in multicolored strings of lights. "It's beautiful out here. Magical."

He followed her gaze. "I suppose it is. I never gave Christmas lights much thought until now. Until you." He gently lifted her chin and pressed his cool lips to hers. He ran the tip of his tongue along her lips then thought better of it. There was no telling when one of his family members would see them.

She licked her lips, tasting a hint of peach cobbler then rested her head on his chest. "I would love to have a swing like this someday. It's so soothing."

"If we can find an affordable house in Pasadena with a porch, I'll consider it."

"It doesn't have to have a porch. I'd be content with a patio or deck."

The door swung open revealing Mary and Meemaw, each carrying a steaming hot cup of cocoa complete with tiny marshmallows floating atop the dark liquid. To Amy's surprise, Meemaw, not Mary, handed her the chocolatey beverage.

"Th... Thank you, Constance."

"There will be no more of this Constance nonsense. Please call me Meemaw."

"R... Really?"

The older lady lowered herself into the adjacent rocking chair and turned up her collar. "You're almost family. I've been watchin' the two of you, and I have to say I have never seen my Moonpie happier. I was skeptical of your intentions, but I can see the deep love you have for each other. I approve."

"Mama, you should get back inside. I wouldn't want you to catch a cold."

Meemaw grumbled but rose from her seat. "Sheldon, don't ever let this one get away from you again." He nodded as he pulled his financée closer.

Mary settled into the vacated rocker. "Shelly, I know I promised you would not have to attend church again this year, and as much as I would prefer you join us, I'm stickin' to that promise."

"What made you change your mind?"

"Missy doesn't want to wake the kiddo and was hoping you'd be willin' to babysit. Also, your brother needs church more than you do right now." She lowered her voice. "I caught him and that... that floozy comin' out of his room with their hair disheveled. He said he was showin' her his football trophies, but they ain't foolin' anyone."

"Mom?"

"Yes, Shelly?"

"About the sleeping arrangements..."

"Baby, with your sister takin' up residence in her old room, I have no choice but to ask you to give up your room to Amy while you take the couch."

"You're seriously making me sleep on the couch?"

"Sheldon, it's okay. I'll take the couch so you can have the bed."

Mary closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. She didn't say anything for several minutes. The only sound was the creaking of the swing and the distant sounds of traffic on the nearby highway. When she opened her eyes, she saw two sets of eyes regarding her warily. "This goes against everything I believe in, but I trust the two of you will adhere to the no sex rule."

"We will! Thanks, Mom."

"Consider it an early Christmas gift from me. If I suspect any hanky panky, the deal is off."

"I promise you we will be on our best behavior," Amy assured her.


	7. Chapter 7

Sheldon and Amy were awoken early on Christmas morning by the sounds of a shrieking three year old stampeding through the house. "Santa came! Santa came!"

"Oh, dear Lord! That kid definitely takes after his mother," Sheldon muttered. He held his pillow over his head to drown out the noise.

Amy snuggled closer. "He's just excited for presents. Weren't you at that age?"

She could barely decipher his muffled dialog. "Yes, but not for Santa." He pulled the pillow off to look at her. "Who's bright idea was it to trick children into thinking a jolly fat man in a red suit is driven across the sky by flying reindeer to drop off presents through a chimney he can't even fit in? And what child is dumb enough to believe that malarkey? I should sit Jake down and tell him the truth."

She laid her hand on his arm. "Sheldon, don't. I know it's a silly tradition, but it's up to Missy and Josh to decide when they'll give up the charade."

"Fine," he grumbled. "Amy? If we ever have children, I don't want to lie to them. No Santa, no Easter bunny, no tooth fairy."

"Agreed." They jumped at the sudden rapping on the door.

"Uncle Shelly, Aunt Amy, wake up!"

"What happened to Uncle Dr. Cooper?" Amy teased.

"Missy brainwashed him." He cringed as more knocking and shouting emanated from the hall.

"He's not going to stop. We better get up." She leaned over and pecked him on the lips before draping one leg over the side of the bed.

"Come back here," he growled, hauling her towards him. He pressed his lips hungrily to hers as they melted into each other. She ran her hands along his biceps while he threaded his fingers through her chocolate locks. Moments later he reluctantly pulled away. "I wish we hadn't made that promise to my mom."

"It's only for a few more days." She gave him another quick kiss before hopping off the bed. The second she stepped out the door, Jake scurried towards her. "Aunt Amy! Look! Santa was here!" He grabbed her hand and tugged.

"We should wait for your mommy and daddy. I'm sure they'll want to watch you open your gifts." Sheldon followed their voices into the living room. Amy had set his nephew on her lap in front of the tree and was distracting him by asking about his friends at preschool.

She looked up as he approached. "I want to thank your family for having me over. I thought I could whip something up in the kitchen. Do you have any Christmas breakfast traditions?"

"Mom always makes blueberry pancakes from scratch."

"Do you think she'd mind if I do it?"

He shrugged. "I don't see why not. I'll help." Amy hoisted Jake into his booster seat with a handful of animal crackers to tide him over while Sheldon lined up the utensils and ingredients on the counter.

Amy dipped a measuring cup into the flour sack, producing a cloud of white powder. She spun around to cough and met Sheldon's twinkling eyes. "I must be a mess."

"There's just a little in your hair. It makes you look even cuter."

She blushed then turned back to the task at hand. He took two steps towards her, wrapping his arms around her from behind. His lips made contact with her skin, pressing feather light kisses along her jawline. "Sheldon, I thought you were going to help me."

He pulled back slightly. "I was, but I couldn't resist."

She craned her head to look at him. "What if someone walks in?" She glanced towards Jake playing with his animal crackers at the table. "And don't forget about this little guy." He groaned in frustration as he stepped back to warm up the griddle.

Before long the scent of blueberry pancakes wafted through the house. Mary was the first to emerge from her room. "My, my. It sure smells wonderful in here! You didn't have to go through all this trouble, Dear."

"It was my pleasure. You welcomed me into your home; it was the least I could do. Besides, you got to bed a lot later than Sheldon and I did. How was the service?"

"It was absolutely beautiful. Pastor Harris asked about you, Shelly. I told him you're engaged to the most wonderful woman."

He sighed. "Let me guess. He wants to perform the wedding ceremony."

"I may have hinted around..."

"Mom, we don't even have a date yet. Amy and I will do this our way in our own time."

"But I just..."

Meemaw wandered into the kitchen. "Listen to your son. Every mother has certain expectations for their children's weddings, but you just have to trust them and let them do it their way." Mary grumbled but dropped the subject.

Soon the whole family gathered around the table. Amy glowed as they praised her cooking skills. When the dishes were cleared, everyone headed for the living room. Missy handed Jake his stocking. "Let's see what Santa brought you." Sheldon gave his sister an 'are you kidding me' look. Her eyes pleaded with him not to spoil her son's excitement. As Jake thrust his tiny hands into the red felted sock, Sheldon shuddered ever so slightly.

"Are you okay?" Amy asked him.

"I'll be fine as long as that ginormous sock doesn't come into contact with me. Felt gives me the heebie jeebies."

When the contents of the stocking were emptied and admired by all, Jake reached into the pile of gifts surrounding the tree. Josh gently drew his son's hand back. "Hold on, Bud. The presents are for everyone. We'll pass yours to you as we get to them."

Junior handed a small package to his girlfriend. Mary grimaced when Natalie opened the box to reveal a heart-shaped locket on a delicate chain. The young woman held her hair back as he clasped it around her neck. They barely knew each other, and he was already giving her jewelry. Mary averted her eyes to the ring on Amy's finger and smiled to herself. Relief flooded through her as she recalled the day her younger son had asked for it. She didn't know how many more times she could have put off Junior's requests. The ring had found its new rightful owner.

Jake ripped through the snowman wrapping paper of the box Sheldon set in front of him. "That's from me and Aunt Amy."

"A train!" The little boy shouted excitedly.

"I wanted to get him the new Roundhouse HO locomotive, but Amy didn't think he'd be ready for one yet."

"The online reviews suggested waiting until children are at least five years old before introducing them to one. This Fisher Price model is age appropriate and got rave reviews. Plus the animals are so cute." Amy explained.

Missy removed the pieces from the box, and Jake immediately placed the elephant in one of the train cars and rolled it along the floor making chugging sounds.

"It's wonderful to have a little one around the house again." Mary observed.

"Speakin' of little ones, Mama, Josh and I have some big news." Missy paused dramatically. "I'm pregnant!"

"Baby, that's wonderful!" Mary leaned over the gifts to embrace her daughter and son-in-law.

Amy's eyes lit up. "Congratulations! Do you know what you're having?"

"Not yet. We keep goin' back and forth over wantin' and not wantin' to know."

"When our friends had a baby a couple of months ago, they wanted it to be a surprise. I think I'd want that too." She looked at Sheldon to guage his reaction.

"You two ain't married yet!" Mary sputtered.

"They don't have to be married to make a baby," Missy answered slyly.

Sheldon glared at her. The last thing he needed was for his mother to reconsider the sleeping arrangements. "We're not planning on starting a family anytime soon."

When all congratulations were made, Missy placed a gift-wrapped package in front of Amy. "This one's from me, Josh, and Jake." Amy carefully peeled away the wrapping paper to reveal a pastel green book covered with cartoon monkeys. "Sheldon told me you like monkeys and journaling."

"I do! I journal almost daily. Thank you guys."

"I bought a similar one with giraffes to use as a baby book," Missy supplied as she placed a hand on her still-flat belly.

"Don't you get any ideas, little lady," Sheldon warned.

Amy squeezed his knee reassuringly then reached under the tree, produced a soft package with an envelope secured on top, and handed it to her fiancé. "Merry Christmas, Sheldon."

He examined the packaging. "You got me a Christmas card? Isn't that silly since we live together?"

"It's not a card, Sheldon. It's part of your gift."

He plucked the envelope from the package, lifted the flap, and extracted two tickets. "Amy, have I told you recently how much I love you?"

"What did she get you, Bro?" Junior asked as he attempted to look over his brother's shoulder.

"Tickets to Wizarding World!" He wrapped his fiancée in a tight hug. "You are the best!"

Amy beamed. "I know how badly you've been wanting to go, but that's not all."

He carefully tore the paper to reveal a Gryffindor robe, scarf, and wand. "Gryffindor? I've always identified myself as a Slytherin."

"I went back and forth between the two and ultimately chose Gryffindor for the bravery you've expressed over the last few months - asking me to marry you, apologizing to the flag community for contesting the election, among other things," she winked.

"Now I get why she's so into you. You're both a couple of weirdos." Junior snickered.

"You take that back!" Sheldon hissed.

"Oh yeah? What'll you do if I don't?"

Meemaw rose from her seat on the rocking chair. "Boys! That's enough!"

Sheldon stood, eyes blazing. "Excuse me." He stomped down the hall, gifts in hand.

Amy excused herself and followed him to the bedroom. When they were safely inside with the door shut, she spoke. "Sheldon, I'm sorry my gift ruined Christmas."

He slipped his arms into the sleeves and checked out his reflection in the full-length mirror. "You didn't. Amy, this is the most thoughtful gift I've ever received. Junior's just jealous. I've grown accustomed to him calling me weirdo, dork, geek, and nerd over the years, but he's not going to get away with calling you names."

"Sheldon, please just let it go. I've been called names my whole life too. I'm used to it."

"No. It's about time I stood up to my brother."

"Now's not the time. Please, let it go. For me," she pleaded.

He turned away from the mirror, his gaze softening as it settled upon her face. "Fine, but if he says another spiteful word about you, don't think I won't karate chop him, or better yet, I'll cast a spell on him."

"Come on. Let's go back out there. She entwined her fingers in his as they rejoined the group. Under the watchful eyes of Mary and Meemaw, Sheldon and Junior chose to ignore each other as the remainder of the gifts were unwrapped.

After the last piece of wrapping paper was collected and tossed into a bag, Missy searched under and around the tree. "Shame on you, Shelly. You didn't even get Amy a present."

"I was saving the best for last." He ran to his bedroom, emerging with his hand behind his back.

Amy accepted the red envelope sealed with a Christmas tree sticker. She carefully unpeeled the sticker, lifted the flap, and removed the contents. Her eyes widened. "Sheldon! What's all this? Tickets to Boston? I don't understand."

"I love Boston. They have such beautiful songs. I think 'Peace of Mind' is my favorite," Natalie interjected.

Sheldon rolled his eyes. "Not Boston the band, Boston the city." He gently plucked the envelope from his fiancée's fingers and took both her hands in his. "Amy, I have another lead on your father. One of our viewers recognized your mom's photo from the flag we displayed on our live apology show. She was a flight attendant on Delta flight 987 on March 13, 1982, and lives near Boston. She also remembers seeing your father."

"R... Really?"

"Yes. Amy, why are you crying?"

"I'm not; they're tears of happiness. Oh, Sheldon!" She released his hands and draped her arms around his neck. He pulled her in closer, resting his chin on her head.

"What is happenin'?" Missy whispered to her mother.

"I'll tell you later," she murmured. She directed her attention to her younger son. "When do you leave?"

"Wednesday."

"Wednesday, as in three days from now?! You were goin' to stay here 'til next Sunday."

"That was the original plan. I called the airline to make the switch. Mom, I'm sorry, but the opportunity arose, and I couldn't ignore it. Ever since Amy's mom revealed information about her father, I've been determined to do anything I can to help her locate him."

"I'm disappointed, but I understand."

"Thanks, Mom."

 **A/N: Thank you for following along on this journey. We're just getting started. Next up, Amy meets fourth cousin Darin in Houston. How does he fit into the picture? Stay tuned!**


	8. Chapter 8

Sheldon tossed the suitcases in the trunk of Mary's 2006 Ford Taurus. "Mom, you didn't have to go to all this trouble. We could have rented a car."

"It's no trouble at all. This way I'll get to spend a little more time with the two of you before you take off for Boston."

Amy hugged her future mother-in-law. "Thank you, Mary. I really appreciate you going out of your way for us." She climbed in the backseat as Mary slammed the trunk then settled into the driver's seat. Sheldon programmed the GPS then reached over his mom and placed it on the dash next to the bobblehead Jesus.

"Shelly, I was born and raised in Texas. I know how to get to Houston."

"Yes, but this will get you to the exact location of our first stop."

"I've been to Houston hundreds of times. There's a good chance I'll know how to get there on my own. Now get in and buckle up."

He joined his fiancée. "I don't doubt that you do, but where we're going is a surprise."

Amy bounced in her seat. "Are we going to The Houston Museum of Natural Science or the space center, or maybe..."

"Amy, no guessing. You'll see when we get there." She pursed her lips into a pout but dropped the subject. Mary twisted her torso. When she was satisfied that her passengers were safely strapped in, she checked her mirrors then turned the key in the ignition, flooding the interior with Christian rock.

Sheldon turned to Amy. "And this is why I don't approve of music in the car," he murmured.

"I can hear you, Shelly. Amy, pay no mind to him. I listen to this station mainly for the hourly programs. Pastor Harris is scheduled to bring words of encouragement and spiritual strength at 9 o'clock." She consulted the dash clock. "Speakin' of which, it'll just be a few more minutes."

Sheldon grumbled about being forced into hearing a sermon after having fulfilled his once-a-year church commitment. "You tricked me."

"I did no such thing. Our deal was that you attend church once per year. Nowhere in that agreement did we state I can't listen to whatever I want in my own car."

Amy reached over and placed her hand on his thigh, which he covered with his own, his other arm crossed over his chest in protest. She sat back listening to the calming voice of the pastor coming through the speakers.

After an hour of spiritual music and dialog, the trio arrived at their first stop. Amy puzzled at their surroundings. "Sheldon, what are we doing at city hall?"

"You'll see."

The women followed him to the front door where he extracted a multicolored piece of cloth from his messenger bag and carefully unfolded it.

Amy gasped. "Sheldon, what are you doing with Frank's flag?"

"He may not have won the contest, but that doesn't mean his flag can't be photographed in the place it should have represented."

Mary eyed the item in question. "What in heavens are you talkin' about?" They filled her in on the flag design contest, including Sheldon's failed attempt at changing the outcome. "Shelly, I'm glad you came to your senses and withdrew the petition. I know how hard it must have been for you to admit defeat, and I'm proud of you."

"Thanks, Mom. Can you take a picture of me and Amy with the flag? And make sure the Houston City Hall sign above the door is in the frame." He handed her his phone before she could respond.

The young couple stood next to the building, each holding a corner of the fabric, and smiled wide. Mary swiped and tapped at the screen several times. "Shelly, I can't find the camera."

He sighed then ambled over to set it up. "Just press this button to snap the picture." After resuming his place, Mary shot several photos before handing it back to him. He scrolled through the gallery, scrutinizing the newest additions. Satisfied, he pocketed the phone and programmed the GPS for the next stop.

"Shelly, would you please explain to me why your machine is tellin' us to stop at the Wal-Mart."

"According to their website, the photo center has a feature where you can transform your photos into actual postcards. I want to create one for Frank. Then we can stop in at the post office to get a Houston postmark."

Amy leaned over and pecked him on the cheek. "Sheldon, that's a wonderful idea. Frank will love it."

xxx

Amy held a tea mug in one hand while the other slid her double helix charm along its chain repeatedly as she stared out the café window.

Sheldon gently grasped her roaming hand to still it. He lowered their hands to his lap where he entwined his fingers with hers and gave them a comforting squeeze.

"Sorry. I'm just so nervous."

"It's okay. I'm right here, and Mom's just down the street."

"I'm not worried about being in any sort of danger. I just want this meeting to go well. I need answers, and I'm afraid nothing will come of this." She took a sip from her mug then set down it on the knotted pine table top.

"We need to explore every lead. Even if we learn nothing, we still have two leads in the Boston area. I won't let you give up."

"I know. Hey, I think that's him." She waved at the short bespectacled man who had just walked in and was scanning each table. His eyes lit up in recognition. She was thankful they had agreed to exchange pictures.

"Amy?"

She gestured to the seat across from them. "Darin! It's so good to finally meet you. This is my fiancé, Sheldon."

After the two men exchanged pleasantries, the new arrival excused himself to place an order at the counter then promptly returned, taking the proffered seat. "I must say I was pleasantly surprised when I checked my 23andme site a few weeks ago to find your information. None of my other matches have shared anything besides their initials. I was beginning to think I'd just wasted $99."

"You're the only person who provided more information on my list too. How long have you had your account?"

"Nearly a year. My grandma died in January, and it was right after that when I decided I wanted to know more about my family tree. There were so many people at the funeral I didn't recognize."

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thanks. She was an amazing woman who lived a good, long life." A waitress delivered a cup of coffee and a bear claw. He took a sip of the steaming liquid before continuing. "What prompted you to sign up?"

Sheldon and Amy exchanged a look. He gave her hand another squeeze under the table. "I've never met my father, so I'm trying to find him."

"That's the problem with closed adoptions. One of my students has started searching for her birth parents but has run into multiple roadblocks."

"I wasn't adopted. I know my birth mother and lived with her until I went away to college." She took a deep breath. "My mom kept my father's information a secret until recently. Any time I asked about him when I was growing up, she'd change the subject or... Well, it doesn't matter. She finally told me what she knows, and unfortunately it isn't much."

At Darin's confused look, Sheldon jumped in. "Amy's parents didn't really know each other. They just..." He paused, looking at his fiancée uncertainly. They had promised her mother they wouldn't tell anyone the details of her conception.

Darin interrupted. "I think I understand. Amy, I'm sorry. I can't imagine what it must be like for you not knowing who your father is."

She nodded then took a tiny bite out of her barely-touched blueberry scone. "I don't even know if he's still alive. I only have his first name, a few details about his features, and a tiny piece of background information that hasn't been very useful."

"I'll try to help in any way I can. What's his name?"

"Lowell."

Darin leaned back in his chair. "Hmm... That name doesn't sound familiar. I don't think I've ever heard it. And it's definitely his first name?"

"That's what he told my mom."

"What other info do you have?" Amy told him her dad has three sisters, played the clarinet in school, and spoke in a New England accent. "I don't suppose he mentioned the school name?"

Amy shook her head no. "It's been so frustrating. We tried looking up his name in several online searches, but there were way more results than I would have imagined. It wasn't until a viewer of our internet flag show gave us the idea to check out 23and me that I had any hope."

"Wait. You're not talking about 'Fun With Flags'?"

Sheldon's eyes lit up. "I knew our viewers weren't limited to the West Coast."

"I admit I haven't watched it, but my sister Sarah is very impressed. She found your YouTube vlog when she was preparing a lesson for her geography class last year. She said her students were so captivated by your antics that they all passed her world flag exam with flying colors. She'll be so jealous when I tell her I met the stars."

"I wouldn't consider us to be stars..."

"Amy, let the man continue."

Darin gave her an apologetic look. "Sorry, we got off topic. Shall we compare 23andme relative matches?"

Sheldon excused himself to purchase another scone for himself and a tea refill for Amy. Darin took over his vacated seat, and the cousins set their phones side by side. The first thing Amy noticed was that Jenna's initials were not on Darin's list. Her heart sank. Their eyes skimmed the results, noting that they shared nearly half their matches.

"If only there was a way to tell if we're related on my mother's or father's side," she sighed.

"What's your mom's name?"

"Joan Fowler. Her last name was Martin before she changed it around the time I was born."

"Martin... Now there's a name I recognize. What were her parents' names?"

"Agnes and William."

"You wouldn't happen to know your grandpa's dad's name?"

"Charles."

"Hmm... I'll ask my mom if she recognizes the names. Her maternal grandfather was a Martin."

Sheldon rejoined them, picking up on the last part of their conversation. Amy thanked him for the tea as he took the seat across from her. "I take it you've figured out you're related through your mom's side rather than your dad's?"

"We don't know for certain, but I have a feeling you're right," she said sadly. The trio moved on to other topics for the remainder of their one-hour meeting.

"It was really great meeting you even if I'm no closer to finding my father."

"You too. I can't wait to see the look on Sarah's face when I tell her I met her idols. Would you two mind posing for a picture with me for proof?"

Sheldon flagged down a waitress to snap their picture. They thanked her and left a generous tip before exchanging phone numbers and parting. Mary was waiting for them on the bench outside. She stood and asked, "Any luck?"

"I don't think so. It's more likely we're related through my mom's side."

Mary wrapped her in a tight hug. "I'm sorry, Dear. I'll pray you receive better news in Boston."

Sheldon consulted his phone. "We still have a couple of hours to enjoy The Houston Museum of Natural Science if you want to take your mind off it."

"I would love that. Mary, are you game?"

"Anythin' to make our time together last." Mary observed her son out of the corner of her eye tapping at the GPS. "Shelly, I know how to get there."

"Sorry, it's become a habit." He tossed it in his messenger bag as they got in the car.

When they arrived at the museum, Amy shuffled her feet as they waited in the ticket line while Sheldon scanned the list of special exhibits. "Oh goody! They have a Trains Over Texas exhibit."

Amy was about to reason with him that they probably wouldn't even have enough time to see the general exhibits, but one look at his euphoric expression changed her mind. As they slowly inched up towards the ticket booth, her phone rang. They were still far enough from the front, so she excused herself and stepped out of line.

"Hello?... Is everything alright?..."

Sheldon craned his neck back as the line moved forward. He located his fiancée and tried to decipher her expression. She wasn't smiling, but she wasn't frowning either. Mary followed his gaze. Amy looked up, as if sensing the eyes on her. A minute later she tossed her phone in her purse then rejoined the line.

"That was Darin. He gave his mom my family's names, and she confirmed we're related on my mom's side."

Sheldon furrowed his brow. "How can she be so sure?"

"She posseses a massive handwritten family tree that was passed on from the last two generations. When Darin called her, she pulled it out and located my great grandpa Charles and grandpa William. My mom is listed as his daughter, but the information ends there. I'm not on it."

"I'm sorry, Amy."

"It's okay. Like you said, we still have two more leads. I'm going to try to be optimistic."


	9. Chapter 9

Sheldon shoved his hands in his jacket pockets. "I knew Boston would be cold in December, but I never imagined I'd have to worry that my nose would fall off."

"I forgot how cold it gets. My first year at Harvard, I almost got on the first plane back to California when the temperature dipped below 40."

Sheldon looked down at Amy's covered hands. "Is this why you didn't return Missy's mittens?"

"I actually forgot about them until now, but I'm kind of glad I did. I hope she doesn't mind," she mused, admiring the snowflake pattern on the backs of the pink fleece. "After we check into the hotel we'll shop for some practical attire."

They tossed their luggage in the next available taxi and were rewarded with a warm blast of air in the heated vehicle.

"Where to?" The cabbie asked.

Sheldon leaned over the backseat. "The Hilton at 89 Broad Street." He turned to his fiancée. "The hotel received a 4.2 guest star rating on Tripadvisor and was the most reasonably priced amongst the highest-rated hotels in Downtown Boston. Also it's only a five-minute walk from Faneuil Hall and 1.6 miles from the Museum of Science."

"It sounds wonderful." She removed her mittens and rubbed his icy hands in hers as they drove away from Logan International Airport towards the Sumner Tunnel with the sounds of Boston playing through the speakers. Amy began singing along softly to 'Peace of Mind' until Sheldon cut her off with a look.

"Sorry. Natalie was right though. This is a really catchy tune."

"If I was a betting man, I'd bet you that my brother breaks it off with her before New Years."

"Really? But that's just four days from now."

"Some of his 'girlfriends' don't even last a day."

She snuggled up to him as best as she could with the constraints of the seatbelts. "I'm glad I met the right brother."

"I thought you fell in love with me for my mind," he sulked.

"I did."

"Junior's and Missy's combined IQs don't even equal mine. He would have never even crossed your radar."

"You're right; he wouldn't have, but let's not talk about Junior."

"What shall we talk about?"

"Hmm... How about we play a game. We could do Boston trivia."

"That wouldn't be fair. You lived here," he pouted.

"But it was okay to play Texas trivia? How about instead of a game, you tell me more embarrassing childhood stories?"

"Amy! Not now." He gestured at the driver with his eyes.

"Alright, but I expect you to spill at some point during our vacation. Promise?"

"I promise."

When the cabbie pulled up to the hotel's front doors, he unloaded their suitcase and thanked them for the generous tip before taking off to his next assignment.

"Good afternoon," the desk staff greeted them the moment they entered the lobby.

Sheldon leaned up against the counter. "We have a reservation for Cooper."

The clerk's fingers flew over the keyboard. "Dr. Cooper, I have you down for two guests on an upper floor with a king-sized bed far from any musicians and bachelor/bachlorette parties."

"That is correct."

"Sheldon, did you actually write that?" Amy hissed.

"We're paying good money to sleep, not be woken by a drum set or a group of young drunks."

Amy smiled politely as the clerk handed them the keys. "Your room is located here," she said, pointing to it with a manicured nail on a laminated floor plan. "The elevators are located down the hall to the right. Do you have any questions?"

"I'm famished. Can you recommend any restaurants in the vicinity?"

"Our new restaurant, Fin Point Oyster Bar & Grille is open 6:30 a.m. to 11:30 p.m. Monday through Saturday and from 7 a.m. to 11:30 p.m. on Sunday. We've also included a list of nearby restaurants in each room. Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"No, thank you."

"Have a wonderful stay, Dr. and Mrs. Cooper."

"Actually, my... Amy's a doctor too."

"My apologies, Dr. and Dr. Cooper."

When they were out of earshot, Amy turned to him. "I'm surprised you didn't correct her."

He tapped the 'up' button on the elevator. "I don't want people getting the wrong idea."

"Unmarried couples stay together I hotel rooms all the time, but I kind of like being referred to as Dr. Cooper."

"And you will be one day soon." The elevator door opened. He took her hand in his as they stepped over the threshold.

She tapped the '4' button with her free hand. "I probably should hyphenate for professional purposes. Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler-Cooper."

"Good idea. You've worked hard to make a name for yourself."

xxx

Sheldon tossed the hotel's recommended nearby restaurant list on the bed. "Ugh! Everything's seafood in this city."

Amy picked up the discarded list. "While it's true Boston is known for its seafood, there are many types of cuisine available. We could check out the Cheers replica at Faneuil Hall."

"Bar food? Really Amy?"

"Well, what are you hungry for?"

"Not seafood or bar food."

"We've already established that." She pulled up the Yelp app on her phone. "How about Italian? There's a place called Casa Razdora that's not far from here. They have a 4.5 star rating."

"Let's check it out." They donned their new winter coats, scarves, hats, and mitts and walked the 2.5 blocks to the restaurant.

When they were seated with their food, Amy speared a ravioli with her fork and daintily placed it in her mouth. "Oh. My. God. Sheldon, you have to try this."

He took one from the edge of her plate. "That is really good."

Amy chewed thoughtfully before she spoke. "I really hope we get some answers tomorrow."

"Damona was very confident that she remembers your father's face."

"People change a lot in 35 years. My mom barely resembles her photo, so why would it be any different for my father?"

"Amy..."

"I know, I know. We can't rule anything out until we've given it a fair chance. Speaking of which, I should message Jenna again. I still don't have her last name. She could be a key piece in this puzzle, especially since she's not on Darin's match list." She extracted her phone from her purse and checked her messages.

"Anything?"

"There's a note from Darin. It says, 'Sarah's so jealous I met her flag idols, but she's stoked that we're related.

I'm sorry things didn't work out the way you wanted. Still, it was great meeting you and Sheldon. I'd still like to keep I touch, and I hope you'll visit again the next time you're in Texas. Good luck in Boston.'"

"Ask him if he's watched Fun With Flags yet."

"Let's give him some time first." She wrote back a quick message then clicked on Jenna's name. "How should I do this? I don't want to scare her off."

"Just let her know we're in Boston and that you'd like to meet. The worst she can do is say no."

"That's what I'm afraid of." She took a deep breath and typed a short message then immediately deleted it. After three failed attempts, her finger hovered over the send key.

"Would you like me to do it for you?" He offered.

"No. I can do this." Her finger lowered until it was mere millimetres from the screen. She looked at her fiancé's encouraging face, closed her eyes, and tapped 'Send'.

xxx

Sheldon hung their winter gear in the hotel room closet. He turned to find his fiancée staring out the floor-to-ceiling window at the city surrounded by the bay four floors below.

"After the no sex rule at my mom's house, we need to make up for it. I had planned on seducing you last night in Houston, but I was so tired. I think my mom kept us out late on purpose. Why else would she have suggested going to that sketchy karaoke bar?"

"It's okay, Sheldon. I was tired too. We have the next ten days to add Massachusetts to our list of states we've done it in."

"Bringing the grand total to two. Now I really wish we'd done it in the hotel in Houston last night." He wrapped his arms around her from behind, swept her hair back, and ran a trail of kisses along her neck.

"Mmm... We'll have other chances to visit Texas."

A triple knock sounded at the door. "Room service!"

Sheldon tore his mouth away. "They obviously have the wrong room. They'll go away when they realize it." He returned his lips to her slightly salty skin then moaned in frustration when the knocking started again and became more persistent. "Room service!"

Sheldon huffed and answered the door. "We didn't order room service."

The room service attendant checked the order form. "It says room 406 ordered the carnitas pizza."

"This is room 408."

The man looked at the number on the door then back down at the order sheet. "My apologies. Have a good night."

Sheldon shut the door, resting his back against it, then turned to his fiancée. "This lack of attention to detail is disturbing. They just lost a star on my upcoming review."

"It was an honest mistake." She was about to pull the drapes closed but decided against it. They were on the 4th floor afterall, so it was unlikely there would be any peeping Toms. She sidled up to him, placing her hands on his shoulders. "Now where were we?"

He sighed. "That food service employee kind of killed the mood."

"I have something that will get us back on track." She planted a quick kiss on his lips then sauntered over to the dresser.

"Ooh, tracks. Is it something to do with trains?"

"No. No trains." She dug in the dresser drawer, her fingers closing around the item in question. She hid it behind her and slowly backed away to the bathroom.

"Are you sure? You know how trains get my engine running."

"You'll see soon," her muffled voice called out through the closed door.

Sheldon's eyes wandered over the artwork on the walls, their phones charging on the desk, and the view of the bay as he sat on the edge of the bed in anticipation.

"I'm ready. I'll need you to close your eyes. Don't open them until I give you the okay."

He dutifully closed his eyes. When he heard the bathroom door creak open, he asked, "can I look?"

She took a couple of steps towards him. "Okay you can open your eyes."

His gaze traveled from her bare feet up to her legs. When they reached her torso, recognition set it. They continued roaming up the rest of her body until his eyes locked with hers. "Wowza!"

She twirled around in her Hufflepuff scarf and robe worn over a thin white nightgown. "You like it?" He nodded mutely.

"I got it when I ordered your Christmas gift. I thought it would be fun to dress up when we go to Wizarding World. I also thought it might be fun to cosplay play in the bedroom." He stood and skirted around her. "Sheldon, where are you going? I can take it off if this is too weird for you."

He lifted his robe and scarf out of the dresser. "Keep it on," he instructed as he slipped past her into the bathroom, emerging moments later wearing only the robe, scarf, and a pair of Teen Titans underwear.

"Hoo!"

He picked up his wand then pointed it at her and waved it around. "Let the hankius pankius begin!"

She giggled as he pointed to the bed with the wand. When they were seated against the headboard, he set it on the nightstand. "Soon you'll get to play with my other wand."

She lunged at him, their lips connecting hungrily. As her hands slipped inside his robe feeling his toned chest and smattering of hair, he pushed up the hems of her garments and ran his palms over her bare thighs. When his hands crept up further, she lowered hers until they sat just above his waist band. Her lips broke contact with his as she gazed into his piercing blue eyes.

He gently pushed her down to a prone position, her legs parting willingly as his knee wedged between them. She pulled his head down, captured his lips, and probed them with her tongue. He eagerly accepted. Their hands roamed over and under the fabric separating their bodies.

"I need to feel you against me," he confessed, lifting himself off her. His fingers carefully grasped the upper sleeves of her robe, releasing her. He set it on the bed then pulled her nightgown over her head, leaving her completely nude. "You naughty girl!"

"I didn't think underwear was necessary," she admitted.

He tossed the white garment on the floor and picked up the robe.

"Why are you re-dressing me?" She asked as he slid her arms back into the robe's sleeves.

"I like you in this. Besides we still have access to all the necessary parts." He kicked his underwear off, sending them flying over the bed and onto the adjacent armchair.

She eyed his bare chest and pelvic region. "You look really sexy in that robe. Let's keep it on."

They lay down facing each other. She pulled her robe closed until he pried her fingers from the fabric, his eyes wandering over her chest. "Amy, don't hide. You're beautiful," he murmured, taking a breast in each hand.

She scooted closer so she could feel his hard length pressing into her abdomen. "So are you. How did I ever get so lucky?"

"You're going to get even luckier as the night goes on," he whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine. They clicked off the lamp switches, leaving the room bathed in the glow of the city lights.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I apologize for the delay in posting this chapter. Thank you to everyone who hasn't given up waiting.**

Sheldon and Amy stood side by side on the doorstep of a brownstone apartment building in downtown Boston. Amy reached her finger out towards the occupant's buzzer then drew it back quickly.

"What's wrong?"

"Sheldon, what are we doing here? How could a woman who recognizes my mom from a 35-year-old photo be the catalyst to finding my father?"

"Amy, how many times have we been over this? You won't know unless you try. Trial and error, remember?"

"I know. It's just... Our last lead was a dead end. If this one goes nowhere too..." She sighed. "Well, here goes nothing." She took in a deep breath then poised her finger over the buzzer and pressed.

"Yes?" A woman's voice crackled through the intercom speaker.

Amy leaned towards the intercom. "Hello. Is this Damona White?"

"What's the password?"

"Fun with Flags!" Sheldon shouted.

The click of an automatic door lock signaled that their attempt at entry was successful. Sheldon followed his fiancée up a narrow staircase to the second floor. They scanned the worn brass numbers affixed to each apartment door, stopping when they reached 208. Amy knocked tentatively then stood back.

A tall gray-haired woman opened the door slowly, pulled the couple in by their hands, scanned the hallway, and quickly shut the door behind them. She reached around Sheldon and slid the chain lock then turned the deadbolt before acknowledging them.

"You two look absolutely frozen! Come in and make yourselves comfortable while I whip up some hot chocolate."

Damona led the way to a small, cluttered room filled with various knickknacks lining every square inch of table space and photos covering the walls. She gestured towards a floral print couch then disappeared into the miniature kitchen once they were seated.

Amy's eyes drifted to the ornate corner curio cabinet. She crossed the tiny room to examine its contents. Each shelf displayed a different Russian nesting doll set.

Damona poked her head around the corner. "I started collecting when my former neighbor visited Russia in 1979. She brought me the set on the top shelf. They're hand painted. Must have cost her a fortune."

"They're beautiful."

"They are. The others I found at yard sales and thrift shops. The quality doesn't compare, but they're charming in their own way."

"Are these your children?" Amy asked, pointing to an aging photo collage on the adjacent wall.

"The one wearing the baseball jersey is my oldest, Tyler. The one with the violin is my middle child, Matthew. Then there's Olivia, my youngest, in the ballet dancewear. She danced with the Boston Ballet up until two... no three years ago."

"That's very impressive!" Amy acknowledged.

"Thank you, Honey. I'm a very proud mama."

Amy's eyes fell on a slightly-faded portrait of an attractive young man dressed in military gear. "This must be your husband?"

"Yes. That's my Michael in 1974, God rest his soul. He survived the war, but a heart attack claimed him 20 years later."

"I'm so sorry."

"Thank you. It's been 22 years, and I'm still not over it."

"Is this Tyler or Matthew?" Amy asked, gesturing to a more recent professional photo of a man about her age, his hand resting on a pretty blonde woman's shoulder. Two young boys sporting toothy grins stood at her side.

"That's Tyler, his wife Laura, and their twin boys Damian and Alex. I keep hoping they take another family photo. That one's five years old, so the boys have really grown. Hold on. I don't want the milk to curdle."

Amy examined the framed photos of the other children and several more of the whole family sporting birthday hats, sitting by a campfire, and at the beach before settling back on the couch. "Sorry about that. Checking emails?" She asked her fiancé.

"Yes. There's nothing of interest, unless you count Leonard's never-ending account of Raj's drunken hijinks at the Wolowitz's on Christmas Eve."

Amy's eyes wandered back to the framed photographs. Damona's children lost their father, but at least they knew him and had their memories to keep him alive. A single tear ran down her cheek.

"Amy, what's wrong?" He asked concerned.

She swiped away the evidence and tried to put on a brave face. "I'm okay. I just really hope I'll find my father after all these years. I've missed out on so much. I want to make up for lost time."

Damona returned to the living room with two steaming mugs of hot chocolate, setting them on coasters before retreating back to the kitchen. She returned moments later with a tray of homemade shortbread cookies. She offered them to her guests before settling into the matching rocking chair.

Amy nibbled a cookie and washed it down with a sip of the hot beverage. "This hot chocolate is so rich and creamy! It's delicious."

"It's a special blend of actual chocolate pieces I buy online from a little shop in Chicago, not that cheap powdered stuff."

Sheldon moaned in appreciation. "I would love to have the name of that shop. I don't think I can go back to store brand again. We can give our leftovers to Leonard and Penny."

Damona pulled a small spiral notepad and pen from a drawer in the coffeetable and scribbled the information. She tore out the sheet and handed it to him. He read the note, closed his eyes, and stored it to memory. Amy plucked the sheet from his hands and tucked it into her purse.

They enjoyed a few more sips before Amy got down to business. "So how did you recognize my mom after all these years?"

Damona had the decency to blush. "Honey, I was in the business a long time and saw many things. It wasn't the first nor the last time I'd witnessed passengers getting ready to join the mile high club, but your mom stood out to me because of her innocent appearance. I thought to myself 'Now here's an attractive, young, inexperienced woman. Does she realize what she's getting herself into?' Part of me wanted to stop her, but I held back. It wasn't my place to do so."

"And it's a good thing you didn't or there would be no Amy." Sheldon squeezed her hand and played with the ring on her finger.

"And my father? Did he look as innocent as my mom, or how do you remember him?"

Damona got a dreamy expression. "He was, how should I put this, extremely attractive. A woman doesn't forget a man like that."

Amy buried her face in her hands. "Oh God! He was probably a playboy. Who knows how many other women he 'romanced'."

"You don't know that. I'm extremely attractive, yet you're the only woman I've ever been interested in."

"You're so modest," Amy said with a twinge of sarcasm. "But you're right. I shouldn't jump to conclusions." She turned back to Damona. "After the... uh... incident, how did they react towards each other?"

"Your mom came out first. She smoothed her hair back and tried tugging her skirt down to her knees. Her eyes never looked up from her feet as she walked down the aisle and didn't lift them until she bumped into another passenger who was on his way to the lavatory. She passed her seat and had to backtrack. Your father came out a minute later. He took his seat and looked over at your mom, but she feigned sleeping the rest of the flight."

Amy frowned. "So it's possible he wanted to discuss what happened. If my mom hadn't acted so childish, maybe she wouldn't have had to raise me alone." She raised her voice. "This could all be her fault! I foolishly thought my father was to blame."

"I'm sorry I upset you, Honey. The only people who know the whole story are your parents. I'm sure your mom was extremely embarrassed. I can't say I blame her."

"But I do. What if... What if they had actually talked? If they had at least shared more information, like last names?" Amy ran her hand down her face. "I just... Wow... I can't..."

Sheldon wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and she sagged into him. When she recovered, she directed her attention back to their host. "Can you describe my father in detail?"

The older woman closed her eyes. "Yes, I can see him clear as day. He had the greenest eyes I've ever seen, dark hair that was short in the front and long in the back..."

Amy scrunched up her nose. "You mean a mullet?"

Damona opened her eyes. "Yes, but on him it actually looked good."

"What's a mullet?" Sheldon asked.

Amy pulled her phone from her purse and typed 'mullet' in the Google search bar. She clicked the 'Images' link, and countless pictures popped up. She handed it to her fiancé.

"Yikes! I'm no expert on hairstyles, but this is just... Bleh!" Sheldon exclaimed.

Damona chuckled. "If you could see the looks on your faces! I'm just kidding. He had a classic haircut for that time period."

"What other features do you remember? Was he tall, short?"

"About average height, maybe 6 feet."

"I wish I could get into your head to see what you're seeing," Amy confessed.

"Until humans can project their thoughts as movies, we can do the next best thing." Damona paused for dramatic effect. Sheldon and Amy sat on the edges of their seats and leaned towards her.

"I have a friend who's a retired police sketch artist. I asked him to stop by about 11:30. I hope you don't mind."

"I don't mind at all. That is amazing!" Amy squealed.

Sheldon consulted his watch. "It's 11:15 now."

The trio chatted about the routes Damona flew before her retirement in 2015. She told them about the time she met William Shatner on his way home from a book signing tour. "I had heard he was a difficult man, but I thought he was a delight. I'd always been a fan of Star Trek: The Original Series and told him so, but I played it cool. I think he appreciated that and left me with a parting gift - a signed copy of 'Up Till Now'.

Sheldon's eyes widened. "You possess the autograph of William Shatner?"

"I sure do. And I know it's not a fake because he signed it right in front of me. Want to see it?"

"Would I?" Sheldon asked rhetorically.

Damona left the room and returned with a hard cover book with her idol's snapshot on the cover. She flipped open the cover and held it out to him. "It looks like a bunch of squiggles, but it's the real deal."

"Amy, I'm holding a book signed by William Shatner!"

Moments later the cordless phone rang, and Damona immediately lifted it from its cradle. "Yes?"

"Damona, it's Desmond."

"What's the password?"

"Profile sketch!"

She pressed the keypad then set it back in its cradle. The sound of heavy footsteps moments later alerted them to their guest's presence on the hall. Damona excused herself to answer the sharp rap at the door.

She returned with a gentleman about her age. Amy scooted a little closer to Sheldon to make room for the man while Damona pulled her rocking chair to the man's other side. He set a sketchbook, pencils, and a laptop on the coffeetable then introduced himself.

"Hi, I'm Desmond." He held out his hand for them to shake. "Damona asked if I'd be willing to sketch your father."

"I'm Amy and this is my fiancé Sheldon." He nodded at each of them before she continued. "Thank you for agreeing to this. I actually didn't know you were coming until a few minutes ago, but I'm so grateful for your help.

"I grew up never knowing who my father was. It wasn't until recently that my mom acknowledged his existence. I'm really hoping to find him. I would like to have a relationship with him, but I'll settle for at least knowing where I came from of he isn't receptive or has..." she gulped, "passed on. Maybe by having a sketch of him, it will bring me one step closer to finding him."

"I will do my best to create your father's image."

"Thank you so much. I really appreciate it."

Desmond flipped the sketchbook open to a blank page. He started up the laptop then turned to Damona. "Let's start with the face shape..."

"What's the laptop for?" Sheldon interrupted.

"It's very helpful for the witness to look at online photos to find a match for say, for example, a prominent nose. Prominent can mean different things to different people and would mean a lot of trial and error for the artist to sketch going by spoken words alone. By pulling up an almost infinite number of photos, the witness can find the closest match, and from there it's easy for the artist to draw it.

"It's much easier now than it was 30 years ago to sketch based on digital photos on the internet versus a stack of printed ones. Oftentimes, there wasn't a close match, so we'd go with something similar, then I'd tweak it based on spoken directions from the witness."

Damona closed her eyes to conjure up the image. "Angular but not too chiseled. Not narrow but not wide either."

Desmond tapped at the keyboard and presented her with a series of pictures. As she examined her choices, he turned to the couple. "How long have you two been together?"

"Going on seven years. We just recently got engaged," Amy announced, holding up her hand to show off the antique ring.

"It must be a busy time for you between looking for your father and planning a wedding."

"We haven't made any wedding plans yet. We don't even have a date. I've just been so caught up in my sleuthing."

Desmond nodded. "I understand."

"I found it! This is his face shape!" Damona handed the laptop to the artist.

He positioned it on the coffeetable and studied the photo intently then selected a mechanical pencil. The trio watched as Desmond's hand guided it around the page. When the outline was done and Damona was satisfied, she studied more photos to match additional facial feature one by one.

Amy stared at the half-formed drawing, tears in her eyes. She was already beginning to see parts of herself in the features. She blinked to clear them and looked over at her fiancé who was mesmerized by the process.

"Fascinating!" He exclaimed.

She turned her attention back to the paper and pencil. It was indeed fascinating watching as each pencil stroke made the image more defined. When Damona was satisfied Desmond had captured Amy's father's likeness, they all sat back and stared at the image.

"I have his nose and his lips. It's really him," she whispered. "Can I take a picture of this?"

"You can keep the original," Desmond offered.

"How much do I owe you?"

"Absolutely nothing. Take it."

"Even if I never find him, I have this to treasure. There aren't any words to describe how much this means to me. Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Amy cried. She leaned over and hugged him then stood and hugged the retired flight attendant.


	11. Chapter 11

Amy clutched the sketch of her father to her chest as the taxi whisked them back to their hotel. "I still can't believe it. All these years of never knowing a thing about my father, and now I have this amazing sketch of him."

"I'm really happy for you."

"Thanks, Sheldon. Part of me wants to share this with my mom, but part of me is mad at her for being the reason I never knew him."

"You don't have to decide anything today."

She held out the clear plastic sleeve Damona had given her to protect the sketch from the elements and stared into the eyes she knew were the same deep emerald as her own.

When they arrived at the hotel, Sheldon paid the driver then slung his arm around his fiancée's shoulder as she once again held the sketch to her chest.

"I wonder if the hotel has a scanner we can use?" Without waiting for a reply, she shrugged out from under his arm and dashed to the check-in desk. She tapped her foot as the guest in front of her droned on about a medical conference he had attended that morning.

The check-in clerk caught her eye and excused himself from the chattering man. "How may I help you? I hope your room is satisfactory."

"Very much so. Thank you for asking. I'm hoping you can help me with something. I have an important paper I wish to scan. Does the hotel offer a scanner for guest usage?"

"I'm sorry, we don't, but there's a Staples that's within walking distance." He plucked a map of downtown Boston from the brochure rack and traced the route with a neon pink highlighter.

"Thank you so much!" She spun around to share the news with her fiancé, but he was nowhere in sight. "Sheldon! Sheldon?" She called.

"Over here!"

She followed the sound of his voice to a padded bench in a half-hidden hallway. He was so engrossed with his phone that he didn't even see her approach. She slowly and gently tapped him on the shoulder, hoping not to spook him, but he jumped at her touch.

"Sorry. I got directions to the nearest Staples so I can have a digital copy of my sketch. I'd like to go now, if that's okay with you."

"Soon," he replied without looking up.

He tapped at his screen a few more times then stood to dig his wallet out of his pants pocket. He produced his credit card and cross-checked the number with the one typed on his phone. "I knew I had the correct information," he muttered.

"Sheldon, what are you doing?"

"Trying to order that hot chocolate, but the site isn't taking my credit card information." He refreshed the screen and started over again.

Amy took a seat next to him, peering over his shoulder.

"What in, pardon my language, tarnation!" He hollered.

"Can I try?"

He handed her the phone and card. "You can, but I don't see what good it will do."

She opened a new tab and started the process over. "I don't understand." She said, turning the card over and double checking the security code.

"See? I knew if I couldn't do it, you couldn't either."

"I'll going to let that comment slide. How about if I try my card?" She selected the product, entered her info, and was rewarded with a receipt. "Got it! Let's go to Staples now."

"We'll go when I figure out why that site won't accept my card. I always pay my balance each month. The only charges I have on here right now are from the hotel and..." His eyes widened as realization struck. "Oh dear Lord! Someone probably stole my identity."

"I'm sure it's nothing. I really want to get this scanned in." She leaned forward to stand, but he reached out his arm and held her back.

"Amy, this is a crisis! I can't just go wandering off while some hobo is living the dream with my credit card info!"

"I sincerely doubt any hobos are involved," she muttered. "Why don't you call your credit card company and see if they can pinpoint any odd purchases."

"Good idea." He dialed the number on the back of the card and rolled his eyes as the prompts instructed him to press the numbers corresponding to his question. What felt like a eternity later, a live voice came on the line.

Amy listened to Sheldon's side of the conversation. His voice grew louder and more agitated as the seconds ticked by. She placed her hand on his bouncing knee and gave him a supportive smile.

"That's my charge!... Why would you do that without consulting me?... Then unfreeze it!... Then I wish to speak with someone who can..." He covered his phone with his hand and shook his head. "Muggles."

"Sheldon, what's wrong?"

"They froze my account! And do you know why? Because there's a charge for the restaurant we went to last night. They assumed someone stole my card because the charge was made in another state. The lady said they did it to protect me. Protect me," he snorted.

Ten minutes later, Sheldon breathed a sigh of relief. "They unfroze my account and suggested I call them prior to travelling so they know purchases made in other states and countries are, in fact, mine."

"I'm glad that's all sorted out. Can we go now?"

He stood and she followed suit. "I'm sorry. You were so excited, and I ruined it for you."

"You didn't ruin anything." She reached up and kissed his cheek then took his hand in hers.

When they reached the sliding glass door separating them from the outside, they dug in their pockets for their mittens and hats and stepped out into the cold. Sheldon reached for her hand and folded his fingers over hers. Amy lowered her head into her coat and huddled closer to her fiancé as they braved the chilly weather.

A blast of warm air welcomed them as they stepped through the doors of the office supply store. Amy's eyes scanned the interior then pulled Sheldon towards the copy counter.

"Good afternoon. How may I help you?"

"Hi. I have a document I would like digitized. How much do you charge for scanning?" She asked, placing the sketch on the counter.

"We can scan 100 pages for $9.99."

"Is the price per sheet? I only have one, so 10 cents?"

When the employee whipped out a calculator, Sheldon rolled his eyes. "It comes to $0.0999. Yes, I suppose that would be 10 cents when you round it up."

"Oh dear Lord!" Sheldon murmured. "I can see that the nation's school taxes are NOT being used as intended."

Amy glared at him.

"What? It's true," Sheldon defended himself.

She turned her attention back to the young woman behind the counter, who appeared as if she hadn't just heard the jab. She recited her email address then squeezed her fiancé's hand beneath the counter. She breathed a sigh of relief as the young woman extracted the drawing by the corners from its sleeve. They searched the aisles for a sturdier protector. Moments later a quiet ding alerted her to a new email. She opened the attachment and examined the quality. Satisfied, she thanked and paid the woman.

"Are you hungry?" Amy asked, as they once again braved the cold.

"I'm famished."

"I have a craving for Mexican. There's a place at Faneuil Hall called Mija Cantina and Tequila. I hear they have the best tacos in Boston."

"It has been awhile since I've had Mexican."

They made the short trek to the restaurant, fending off the crowd.

"With as cold as it is, I'm surprised more people aren't at home hibernating," Sheldon observed.

"Don't forget Boston's a college town. Students don't hibernate. Even I got restless and braved the elements, though my hangouts were most often the library and a quiet little family-owned coffee shop where I'd sip a cup of tea while reading up on the latest neurological advances."

"Speaking of colleges, don't forget you're showing me around the Harvard campus tomorrow."

"I haven't forgotten."

Lively Mariachi music greeted them as they stepped up to the hostess podium.

"How many in your party?"

"Two," Sheldon responded.

"Right this way."

They removed their winter gear and followed her hand in hand to a corner table.

"Your server will be right with you."

"It sure is busy in here for a Thursday," Sheldon mused.

"That's a good sign. If it was dead in here, I'd worry the food wasn't up to standard."

"I thought you said they have the best tacos in Boston."

"That's what it said on Yelp. This place wasn't here yet when I lived in the area."

Moments later their server set a bowl of salsa and a basket of nacho chips on the table and took their drink order.

"Don't fill up on chips," Amy warned.

"I won't. I have a trick. I only eat the equilateral ones." He picked through the housemade chips in the basket. "Isosceles, scalene, scalene. Ooh, here's one!"

"Your quirks just make me love you more."

Sheldon beamed as he sorted through the basket for another morsel that met his specifications.

They perused the menu and made their selections just as the server returned with their drinks. Amy stared at her father's image on her screen as she sipped her margarita. She reluctantly set it down when the server returned with their meals. Amy chewed a bite of taco slowly.

Sheldon wolfed down his first taco and started on his second. "Is something wrong with you food?"

Amy set down her fork and swallowed her first mouthful. "No, it's really good. I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

"My father. Now that I have this drawing, how do I use it to locate him?"

Sheldon swallowed and washed it down with a sip of iced tea. "You could always make copies and post them around town like I did when Lovey Dovey flew away."

"Sheldon, I'm not plastering Boston with copies of my father's face. We don't even know if he's still in the vicinity. Besides, that didn't even work with Lovey Dovey. You never saw her again."

"Fine. No posters. How about sending an electronic copy to fourth cousin Jenna?"

"I could, but I don't know if it will help, and before you say it, I won't know unless I try."

When every last bit of her food was gone and her margarita glass was empty, she opened the 23andme app. She tapped at the screen, brow furrowed. "Well, there goes that idea."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"The site doesn't support sending attachments." She sighed. "There goes my dream of having my father walk me down the aisle."

"Don't give up yet. And if we do happen to get married before you find him, I wouldn't worry about it too much. My father wasn't around to walk Missy down the aisle, and she and Josh are happy as clams."

"Sheldon, you don't get it. Ever since I was a little girl, I dreamed of walking down the aisle arm and arm with my father towards my handsome groom all decked out in a tux."

"Oh, I'm not planning on wearing a tux."

"A suit will work just as well. You do look good in a suit."

"Not a suit either."

"I can't picture you in jeans and a t-shirt, and as much as I love seeing you naked, wearing nothing wouldn't be appropriate. What are you planning on wearing?"

"I've always pictured myself in a Flash costume. Leonard would be dressed as Green Lantern, Howard as Green Arrow, and Raj the Atom."

Amy scrunched up her nose. "Really? A superhero wedding?"

"Yes. It will be like Comic-Con without the obnoxious fans."

"I always pictured a Victorian-style wedding. I'd wear a floor-length white dress with a train. I don't think superheroes would work with that."

"You can still wear a white dress. Iris West did."

"Iris who?"

"Iris who?!" He asked incredulously. "Amy, you need to pay more attention to the important parts of my life. Iris West is the Flash's wife."

"Sheldon, I don't want a superhero wedding."

"You think you don't want one..."

"Let's not talk about this right now. We don't even have a date set. I have to at least try finding my father before we make any big decisions."

"But Amy..."

"Sheldon, this is really important to me. Please understand. I promise when this is sorted out we'll rediscuss this." She picked up her phone. "I'm going to message Jenna and ask her for her email address. Then we can go back to the hotel and brainstorm on alternate plans to find my father."

"Alright, but just think about it."

She narrowed her eyes at him.

xxx

"Amy, aren't you coming to bed?"

"Soon."

Sheldon slid out of bed and padded towards the desk where his fiancée sat staring at the sketch. "It will still be here in the morning. It's getting really late. You know how grumpy I am in the morning when I don't get adequate sleep."

"I'm sorry. It's just so hard to tear myself away." She sighed then returned the sketch to the plastic sleeve and settled it into the portable hard-cased paper storage box she had purchased earlier at Staples. "Goodnight, Father," she whispered.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thank you all so much for your kind words, your favorites, and your follows.**

Amy clutched the handle of the storage container protecting the sketch of her father in one hand while her other hand grasped her fiancé's mittened fingers.

"Amy, I know this isn't the physics department. My phone has GPS."

"I know, and I promise we'll get there. I just want to check something first."

Sheldon grumbled but allowed his fiancée to pull him towards a red brick building on the Harvard campus. The moment they stepped through the heavy double doors, he gasped.

Amy squeezed his hand. "Impressive isn't it?"

He nodded mutely as they walked into a spacious pristine white lobby surrounded by symmetrically-placed rounded doorways visible on all three floors. "What is this place?"

"It's the Department of Music."

Sheldon's look of wonder was immediately replaced with that of disdain. "My fiancée has gone crazy, trading her neurobiology degree for a degree in the arts," he muttered.

"No, but there's nothing wrong with an arts degree."

"Do you hear yourself, woman?"

"Says the man who owns not only a keyboard but a tuba and bongos."

"Hey, I didn't need a degree. I'm just naturally musically talented."

Amy rolled her eyes.

"I saw that!"

"I'm sorry, Sheldon."

"I suppose I can forgive you if you could please tell me why we're here."

She led them to one of the many archways, stopping to face him. "I had an idea. I know it's very unlikely, but I can't help but wonder if my father continued playing the clarinet after high school. There's a remote possibility he was here in this very building honing his skills. Maybe he played with the university's marching band. I hope someone here might remember him."

"It's worth a shot."

They resumed walking to the far end of the lobby. "It sure is quiet in here," she mused. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised seeing that it's the day before New Years Eve, and everyone's on winter break."

"Someone must be here. Otherwise we wouldn't have been allowed entry into the building," he reasoned.

"I hope you're right."

When they reached the end of the room, Amy cupped her hands over her mouth and called out, "Hello! Is anyone here?" They stood stock still for a minute. When no one responded, she turned to her fiancé. "This was a bad idea. Come on. I'll take you to the physics lab."

Sheldon tilted his head back and gazed at the upper levels then pulled her towards a staircase with an ornate wooden banister. His foot climbed the first step, but his hand was met with resistance.

"Sheldon?"

He looked back at her. "I saw some movement over there," he pointed with his free hand.

Amy released his hand and held onto the banister as they climbed to the second floor then entwined her fingers with his once more when they reached the landing. They walked in the direction Sheldon indicated and stopped in their tracks as the familiar first notes of Für Elise echoed through the building.

"Someone _is_ here. Why didn't they respond to my shouting?"

"Maybe we've stumbled upon the next Beethoven - musically inclined but can't hear a thing."

They continued down the hall, the music getting louder with each step. Just before they reached the doorway where Sheldon had seen movement, they paused.

"Wait here," he cautioned. He tiptoed the next three steps then poked his head inside the door. A man was seated at a grand piano, his back to the doorway. Unsure what to do next, he gently rapped on the open doorframe, using his signature triple knock. "Piano player! Piano player! Piano player!" He called out quietly.

Amy sidled up to him. "Maybe you need to be louder."

Sheldon licked his lips then pounded on the doorframe. "Piano player! Piano player! Piano player!" He shouted. The gray-haired man in a button down shirt seated at the piano carried on without so much as flinching.

Amy peeked around her fiancé's body to get a look at the situation. "He's wearing headphones. That's odd. You'd think he'd want to hear himself play."

"Should we go in?"

"We won't find out if he can help unless we do."

They entered the room slowly, taking in the floor-to-ceiling stained glass window and polished oak window frames surrounding the other ordinary, but just as large, windows.

They were mere inches from the man who had repeated the song and still had his back to them. Taking a chance, Amy stretched her arm and poked the man gently on the shoulder. She jumped back when the figure leaped straight up from his seat and screamed.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to scare you," she apologized.

The man removed his headphones and hung them around his neck. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" He bellowed.

"I... I'm so sorry. I... I'm Amy and this... this is Sheldon," she stuttered.

The man rose from his seat and towered above her. "You didn't answer my second question."

"I... I was hoping... You see..."

"What my fiancée is trying to say is that we've come here hoping someone can help her find her father."

"In case you can't tell, this is a university not a detective agency."

Finding her voice, Amy addressed the man. "I am aware of that," she answered dryly. "The reason we came here is that nearly 35 years ago, my mother was on her way to Harvard law school. She met my father on the flight and hasn't seen him since. I don't know his last name, but I do have a few pieces of information, including the fact that he played clarinet. I know it's a long shot, but there's a small chance he may have been a student here."

The man stared at her as if she had just sprouted wings. "Young lady, with all due respect, I don't see how I can be of service to you. You don't have enough information for me to go by."

"I do have one more item." She set the storage container on the piano bench and slowly slid the sketch out. "Do you recognize this man?"

The man reached for the drawing, but Amy held it just out of reach. "I'm sorry. This is all I have of my father. I can set it down, but please don't touch the paper." When he agreed, she lay it carefully on the piano top.

Sheldon, who had been standing quietly by her side, finally spoke. "I don't mean to be rude, but I believe that since we told you our names, social convention dictates you extend us the same courtesy."

"I apologize. I'm Larry Porter, professor of music." He held his hand out. Amy grasped it firmly and shook it. Sheldon reluctantly accepted the proffered hand.

Larry plucked a pair of reading glasses from his shirt pocket and peered down at the sketch. "Hmm... Very interesting," he mumbled, twisting his head to view the sketch from all angles.

"Interesting in a good way?" Amy asked hopefully.

Larry removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. "He looks very familiar."

Amy squeezed Sheldon's hand. "Familiar to the university?" She asked, the excitement evident in her voice.

Larry ran his hand down his chin in thought. "I know I've seen this face, but I can't for the life of me remember where."

"Think really hard," Sheldon advised.

The couple watched as Larry closed his eyes and furrowed his brow. Several minutes passed with barely a movement from the other man.

Sheldon consulted his watch and frowned. "What do we do now?" He whispered to his fiancée. She shrugged in response.

When another two minutes had passed, Sheldon cleared his throat. Larry slowly opened his eyes, blinked rapidly, then focused on the couple. "My apologies. I thought by meditating that I could recall where I've seen this face."

Amy's excitement quickly faded. "Thank you for trying."

"Tell you what. How about I get your phone number and if it comes to me, I'll give you a call."

"That's very kind of you." She extracted an old receipt from her purse and wrote her name, number, and email on the back. "Thank you so much for your time. I'm sorry we interrupted."

"No worries." He dug in his wallet. "Here's my business card should you need to contact me."

Amy scanned the information on the card then tucked it into her wallet. "Thank you."

She slipped the sketch back into its carrying case. She and Sheldon shook hands with Larry again then walked towards the doorway when he took his seat at the piano. Amy turned around. "May I ask why you were wearing the headphones?" She asked a moment too late. They were once again covering his ears.

"He's a bit of an odd duck," Sheldon murmured as they headed for the staircase hand in hand.

"He does seem a bit eccentric," she agreed. "But even so, I'm going to count this visit as progress."

"If only everyone had an eidetic memory, then he would remember where he saw your father."

"I hope it will come to him. Maybe I should send him an electronic copy of the sketch." They stopped just before the stairway where she texted the mobile phone number on the business card and sent through the attachment.

When they reached the first floor lobby, Amy pulled her phone out of her purse once more. "I noticed some emails came through. I want to see if I have anything important, then I promise we'll go to the science building."

Sheldon wandered over to the windows, taking in the snow-covered campus. He imagined the quad bustling with eager students. Of course Amy wouldn't have studied on the main campus but 3 miles away at the medical school.

She ran up to him. "Great news! Jenna wrote back. She wants to meet us for lunch tomorrow."

"Three consecutive days of meetings. We're getting closer to solving this. I feel a little like Sherlock Holmes."

"Maybe we should find a costume shop and get you a trench coat and detective hat," she teased.

He studied her face. "I can't tell if you're being sincere or if you're mocking me."

"I was joking, of course, but I kind of like the idea of being the Watson to your Sherlock."

"Well, I should hope so. It's how I referred to you in my post-proposal speech with our friends."

She reached up and pecked his cheek. "Come on, Sherlock. Let's check out the physics department."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thank you all so much for your continued patience with me and for all the follows, favorites, and reviews.**

Amy's eyes roamed around the coffee shop teaming with college students. She consulted her watch for the fourth time in five minutes. "What if she decided not to come?"

Sheldon set down his paper cup of herbal tea on the small wooden table between them. "Are you sure that's not her over there?" He pointed to a young woman sporting a Harvard hoodie and headphones seated on a couch across the room. She alternated between sipping her macchiato and typing furiously at the laptop balanced on her knees.

"It's not her."

"How can you know in all certainty?"

"This woman doesn't look a day over 20. Jenna has two eight year olds, so unless she gave birth when she was 12, it's not her."

"It's improbable but not impossible. Assuming she began menstruating by the time she was..."

"Sheldon! I'm not even going to go there," Amy hissed, before taking a sip of her chai latte.

"What about her?"

"The one who could pass for your Meemaw's sister?"

"Not her, although now that you mention it, she does look an awful lot like Meemaw." He studied the woman seated next to the window intently. As if sensing she was being stared at, she twisted her neck so she was facing them.

"Nevermind. Her nose is all wrong, and Meemaw doesn't purse her lips like that. It's more like this," he demonstrated to a frowning Amy. "You seem... upset?" He guessed.

"No. Well maybe."

"I knew it! I'm getting much better at reading expressions."

The corners of her mouth tilted up slightly. "You are."

"I'm confused. You're smiling now. Does that mean you're no longer sad?"

"I'm happy for you because you're doing so well reading facial expressions, but I'm sad because of my situation."

"What situation?"

"When you mentioned how that woman and your Meemaw have different noses, it just made me think of the similarities and differences between me and my father. I desperately need to find him, Sheldon."

"And we will, or at least we'll do everything we can to track him down."

Amy sighed. "Every time I think we're getting closer, there's a roadblock. Like what if Jenna doesn't show up? What's our next move?"

"Maybe Larry Porter will remember where he recognizes your dad from, or... Hang on. My pants are vibrating."

Amy reached across the table and caressed his hand while gazing at him seductively.

"Not that! Amy we're in public," he hissed. He extracted his phone from his pocket, read the call display, and sighed. "Hi, Mom... Then why did you call me?... Very well. Amy it's for you."

She accepted the proferred phone. "Hi, Mary. Is everything alright?... Not yet. We're actually waiting for one of my genetic matches right now... No, it's okay..."

Amy listened as Mary went into a detailed one-sided conversation. Five minutes later they ended the call.

"My own mother didn't want to speak with me, " Sheldon pouted.

Amy laid her hand on his. "She called to see if we've made any progress with the search so far."

"I could have told her."

"Since it's regarding my father, I think she wanted to hear it from me."

"But I'm her little boy."

Amy rolled her eyes. "Sheldon, your mom doesn't love you any less. I'm sorry if her wanting to speak with me offended you."

"I'm not offended, just disappointed." He paused to sip his hot beverage. "It seemed like she was doing most of the talking. You hardly said anything after you mentioned genetics. Did she go spouting off some bible nonsense?"

"Not exactly. She said she'll continue praying for me, but then she changed the subject to Junior."

"What did my dimwitted brother do this time?"

"He broke up with Natalie."

Sheldon snorted. "I told you they wouldn't last until New Years."

"I remember. Anyway, your mom reiterated how happy she is that she didn't give her grandmother's ring to him. Some woman might have pawned it off." Amy admired the antique diamond ring gracing her hand.

"Excuse me, are you Amy Farrah Fowler?"

Amy looked up into a pair of green eyes, much like her own. "Jenna?"

"Oh, good. It is you. I was afraid you would have left by now. Sorry I'm late. My babysitter cancelled at the last minute. Luckily my neighbor was home and... I'm sorry; I'm rambling."

Amy waved her hand. "It's fine. I'm just glad you're here now. Jenna, I want you to meet my fiancé, Sheldon."

The other woman extended her arm and shook hands with him. "It's nice to meet you, Sheldon."

"Of course it is."

"Okay. Well, I'm going to place an order. Be right back."

The couple watched as the dark-haired woman retreated to the counter. The barista's eyes lit up in recognition, and the two chatted animatedly until the line began to grow.

Sheldon turned his attention back to his drink. Amy's gaze lingered on the woman a little longer before focusing on her beverage.

"I don't think she'll be able to help," she fretted, sliding the double helix charm along its chain.

"Not this again. Amy, whether or not she can help is part of this experiment."

"Experiment?" She rose her voice. "Is that what this is to you? Just another science project? Let's see how many tries it takes until Amy finds her father?"

"No, that's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?" She spotted Jenna walking towards their table. "We'll discuss this later."

Jenna slung her purse strap over an empty chair and took a seat. "Sorry again. That's my friend Angie behind the counter. She can get really chatty."

"Don't worry about it. My girlfriends and I are a trio of chatterboxes."

"Thanks for understanding. Ever since she bought this coffee shop, she hasn't had a lot of free time. I come here as often as I can to catch up for a bit. Now with the holidays, most of her help is out of town visiting their families, so she's pulling double duty." Jenna paused to take a sip of her latte. "Anyway, enough about me. I want to know more about the sketch you sent me. I couldn't open the attachment."

"Like I said in my email, Sheldon and I are on a quest to find my father." She explained the situation of the one-night stand, her reason for joining the 23andme site, and the flight attendant's memory.

"Since my other match is a relative on my mom's side and isn't matched with you, I have reason to believe we're related on my father's side. This is what he looked like 35 years ago, but I was hoping you might recognize him." Amy reached under the table for the storage container and extracted the original sketch. She slid it over to Jenna in the clear plastic sleeve.

Jenna gave the sketch a cursory glance then looked up and scowled at the couple. "This is a joke right?"

Amy furrowed her brow. "What do you mean?"

"There's no joke." Sheldon replied. "A horse goes into a bar, the bartender says, 'why the long face?'. That's a joke."

Jenna studied their faces. "You really don't know?"

"Know what?" Amy asked.

Jenna reached into her purse, pulled out her phone and typed, then handed it to Amy.

"Sheldon, look!" She held out the device for him to see.

"The similarities are remarkable," he mused.

Amy compared the sketch with the image on the screen. "It's more than just similarities, it's a near-perfect likeness. No wonder Larry Porter recognized him. You don't suppose Damona and Desmond scammed us?"

"But why? They didn't ask for any money and refused payment when we offered. What would they gain?" Sheldon rubbed his chin. "Curiouser and curiouser."

"Something's going on, and I intend to find out," Amy resolved.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thank you all so much for your reviews on the last chapter. After the cliffhanger, I didn't want to keep you waiting too long for the next update. I hope you enjoy!**

Amy pushed back her chair and stood abruptly. Sheldon's half-full tea cup teetered precariously on the tabletop. His hand shot out and grabbed the beverage just in time.

"Amy! Where are you going?"

"We're going to confront Damona."

"First we need to gather all the data..."

"There you go again with the science talk. This is not an experiment, Sheldon; this is my life!" She shouted.

The café's patrons whipped their heads around to stare at the trio, all except the girl wearing headphones who continued typing like her life depended on it.

Angie whispered to her sole employee then wiped her hands on her apron and skirted around the front of the counter. "Everything okay over here?" She asked as she neared their table.

"Sorry, Ange. This is all my fault," Jenna apologized.

Amy's shoulders sagged. "No, it's mine. I was the one who contacted you."

"What is going on?" Angie demanded.

After Jenna made quick introductions, Amy fell into her chair. Silent tears streamed down her face as she pushed the sketch towards the barista.

Angie leaned over the table, peered down at the drawing, and gasped. "You know him?"

"No! I thought... I.." Amy floundered.

Sheldon cut in. "We were made to believe this was a sketch of Amy's father. Instead it appears we've been duped."

Angie whipped her phone out of her apron pocket, typed, then held the image on her phone next to the sketch. "The resemblance is uncanny."

"Just when I think we're finally making progress..." Amy choked out. She swiped away her tears with the back of her hand then rummaged in her purse for her phone. Her shaky fingers typed into the Google search bar then selected the first of over 100 results, a news article dated October 10, 2016.

A picture of a smiling young man, who looked suspiciously like the man in the sketch, stared back at her. She placed the tips of her thumb and index finger on the screen and spread them apart to enlarge the image and stared back. She released her fingers, let out a shaky breath, and began to read.

 _24-year-old Cambridge Man Remains in Critical Condition Following Head-on Collision_

 _Lucas James Bachman continues to battle for his life after sustaining head trauma and enduring multiple surgeries to repair a punctured lung and numerous fractures. Health officials at Mount Auburn Hospital refused further comment._

 _The accident occurred when Bachman was driving to his girlfriend's home on October 8. A driver in the oncoming lane lost control of his SUV on the rain-slicked pavement, causing him to cross the center line. The driver and passenger of the SUV are in stable condition. No evidence of alcohol or drugs was found in either vehicle..._

Tears blurred Amy's vision and threatened to fall. "I feel bad for this man, but what was the purpose of pretending his likeness is my father? I was so excited, and now... Now I'm back to square one. The worst part is the feeling of deception."

Sheldon dragged his chair next to hers. She rested her head on his shoulder as he silently read the article.

Angie's eyes darted between the couple and her friend. "Maybe it's just a coincidence that these two men look so much alike," she reasoned.

"Or maybe Damona's memory isn't as good as she thought it was," Jenna offered, placing a comforting hand on Amy's. "This man's image was all over the Boston-area news two months ago. It's possible his features became ingrained in her mind."

Amy sniffled. "My left cerebral hemisphere is telling me that those are both reasonable explanations, but my right hemisphere is taking over with emotions."

Sheldon took her other hand in his, gently rubbing his thumb along her knuckles. "Amy, I know you're upset with your mom, but sharing the sketch with her will give you the answer."

"What if she proves it's not my father? I don't know if I can deal with that knowledge."

"It seems we have a Schrödinger's cat dilemma on our hands," Sheldon mused.

"Schrödinger's cat?" Their companions asked simultaneously.

"Erwin Schrödinger, a Nobel prize-winning physicist, proposed an experiment where a cat is placed in a box with a sealed vial of poison that will break open at a random time. Since no one knows when or if the poison has been released, until the box is opened, the cat can be thought of as both alive and dead."

"I'm sorry. What does this have to do with Amy's situation?" Jenna asked.

"You didn't let me finish. Just like Schrödinger's cat, this sketch can be thought of as both Amy's father and not Amy's father. It's only by opening the metaphorical box that we'll find out if it is or isn't." He lifted his fiancée's chin. "Are you ready to open the box?"

"I need some time to think about this." She turned to her cousin. "Jenna, thank you for meeting with us. I'm sorry I ruined your Friday afternoon."

"You didn't ruin anything. If I wasn't here, I'd just be chasing after my boys. I'm counting down the days until school restarts and I go back to work. If anyone should be sorry, it's me." She downed the rest of her latte. "I should probably go to give you some space to figure this out."

"Me too. It was nice meeting you two. Jenna don't be a stranger. You need to stop by more often," Angie added. She gave a little wave to the group and took her place behind the counter.

Amy waved back then directed her attention back to her cousin. "Thanks again for coming. Oh wait. Before you go, I have a question for you, if you don't mind."

"Not at all."

"Would the man in the sketch look familiar to you at all if it wasn't for the man in the news articles?"

Jenna studied the sketch, tilting her head side to side.

"Does he remind you of anyone in your family?" Sheldon pressed.

Jenna scrolled through her phone's camera roll. "Hmm..." She selected a photo and held her phone next to the sketch. "My Uncle Jerry's nose looks kind of the same."

Amy leaned over and compared the two images. "It kind of does, but then maybe my mind is just seeing what it wants to see," she sighed.

"Can you try sending me the attachment again? My parents and siblings are coming over tomorrow night to ring in the new year. Maybe one of them knows something."

"I will. Thanks, Jenna."

Jenna stood then leaned over and wrapped her arms around Amy. "I'll let you know if I have any good news for you. Don't give up hope."

Amy returned the hug. "I'll try not to."

"Bye Sheldon!"

"Bye."

Amy finished her now-cold tea. "You ready to head back to the hotel?"

Sheldon nodded in the affirmative. He gathered their trash then helped Amy into her coat.

"Wait!" Angie called out.

She rushed over with a small paper bag. "A couple of scones for you on the house. I hope you like blueberry."

"That's so sweet, but I'd feel better if we paid you," Amy told her.

"Please, just take them. I insist."

Amy accepted the bag. "Thank you. I really appreciate it. Sorry I caused such a commotion earlier."

Angie waved off her comment. "Don't worry about it. I can't even imagine what you're going through."

xxx

Amy sat in the middle of the king-sized bed, staring at the sketch on her lap as Sheldon brushed his teeth. He came out minutes later in his Friday pajamas.

"Is there anything I can do to cheer you up?"

"I don't think so," she sighed. She placed the sketch on the nightstand and slid off the bed.

He met her at the dresser, reached out, and pulled her to him. "Have you given more thought to asking your mom?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her head against his chest. "I don't think I can do it."

"I know there's a chance your mom will disprove the sketch, but wouldn't you rather know than wonder about it?"

"Sheldon, for a measly 24 hours, I was on cloud nine thinking we had finally made some progress. Until I met you, my life was full of disappointing moments. I don't want this to be another one."

"What if it's not?"

"Sheldon..."

"Are you going to be able to sleep tonight, or will you lie awake wondering?"

"I think you already know the answer, but since I know you'll make me actually say it, I'll be up all night wondering."

"But if you call your mom and she acknowledges the man in the drawing is your father, won't you rest easier?"

"Yes, but..."

"Amy, don't you see? If you don't know the answer, there's a 100% chance you will lose sleep, but by knowing the answer, there's only a 50% chance you will. When the body lacks sleep, it affects one's cognition, one's..."

Amy shrugged out of his embrace. "Again with the science! Sheldon, I need you to support me not ply me with facts and logic."

"I'm trying to help. How else am I supposed to support you?"

"By being here for me emotionally." She walked over to the foot of the bed and sat down on the corner.

"You're upset. I'll go find you a hot beverage." He laid out a clean Superman shirt then began unbuttoning his pajama shirt.

"I don't want a hot beverage."

"It's not optional."

"Sheldon, you're only making it worse."

He folded the pajama shirt neatly on the desk then settled next to her on the bed in his white undershirt and pajama bottoms. "Amy, you know emotions aren't my strong suit. Science is where I shine. I don't know what else to do."

"Just hold me."

"I was holding you, and you ran away from me."

"You're impossible. I'm going to get ready for bed."

Sheldon watched helplessly as Amy gathered a clean nightgown and headed for the bathroom. When she returned, he was lying in bed with the covers pulled up to his chin facing away from her. The corner of the comforter was folded down on her side. She smiled sadly at his still form and climbed in.

"Sheldon? Are you awake?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry I got upset with you. I know you're trying to help, and I'm grateful for it. I'm an emotional mess and not thinking clearly." She gently placed her hand on his bare arm, enjoying the warmth radiating from it.

He slowly rolled over to face her. "I'm sorry I'm clueless when it comes to emotional support. I need to work on that," he admitted. "Can I begin by holding you now?"

"Yes."

Amy scooted closer until their bodies were flush then rested her head on his chest. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed her hair. She sighed contentedly and closed her eyes, but sleep evaded her.

An hour later she was still wide awake. She slowly extricated herself from his embrace and began pacing the small room.

"Amy?"

"Sorry, Sheldon. I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's fine. You know, it's still early in California. Maybe calling your mom will give you some peace of mind."

"Sheldon..." she warned.

"Is this how it's going to be every night for the unforeseeable future? I'm worried about you."

She stopped pacing and sat next to him. "You are?"

"Of course. Why are you so surprised?"

"I don't know. You're really worried about me?"

"Yes! Amy, even though it sometimes may not seem like it, I care about your well being."

"Fine. I'll do it." Amy crawled over to her side of the bed, flicked on the light switch, picked up her phone from the nightstand, then promptly set it down again.

"Are you having second thoughts?"

"Yes, but I need to do this, not just for my own peace of mind but for yours." She reached for his hand and squeezed.

He squeezed back. "You can do this."

"Okay, I'm going to do it. I'm going to open the box." She picked up the phone and let out a deep breath before clicking on her mom's name in her contact list. Moments later, Joan Fowler's face filled the screen.

"Amy! I wasn't expecting to hear from you for a few more days. How is Texas?"

"Hi Mom. Texas was fine. We're actually in Boston now."

"Boston? What for?"

"It was a Christmas gift from Sheldon."

Sheldon stuck his head in the frame and gave a little wave. "Hello, Mrs. Fowler."

"Hello, Sheldon."

Amy centered her face in the frame again. "Anyway, the reason I'm calling is because I need you to verify something for me. I'm going to show you something, and I need your honest answer. Hang on."

Amy set her phone in her lap while she leaned over and picked up the sketch. She settled back against the pillows. "Okay, I'm ready. Promise me you will answer honestly and not get upset."

"Amy, is everything alright?"

"Just promise me, please."

"As long as you're not in any sort of danger, I promise."

Amy lifted the sketch in front of the screen next to her face. "Do you recognize this man?"

Joan's hand flew to her mouth, the color draining from her face. "Where did you get that?" She whispered.

"Before I answer that, I need a verbal response. Do you recognize him?"

"Y...yes," she stuttered.

"Who is he?"

"He's... He's... Your father," Joan murmured.


	15. Chapter 15

Amy squeezed Sheldon's hand in a death grip as she stared at her mother's image on her laptop. "R... Really? You can say with all certainty that this man," she pointed to the sketch, "is 100%, without a doubt, my father?"

Joan Fowler recovered from her initial shock. "Yes, but I'm sure you already knew that. Otherwise what would you be doing with... that?"

"I needed to be sure it wasn't someone else."

Joan furrowed her brow. "Who else would it be?"

"It seems my father has a doppelgänger."

"What are you talking about?"

Amy turned to her fiancé. "Sheldon can you pull up the article on your phone? I want my mom to see for herself."

After she released his hand, he got up to unplug his phone from the charger then settled in next to her on the bed again. She rested her hand on his knee while he pulled up the Google search.

Mrs. Fowler craned her neck towards her future son-in-law. "Can one of you tell me what's going on?"

As Sheldon held his phone up to the screen, Joan adjusted her glasses and squinted at the image. For the second time that night, she was at a loss for words.

"Do you see now why I questioned the identity of the man in the sketch?" Amy asked.

"It's like I'm looking right at him," Joan marveled. She gazed at the image until Sheldon pulled it away from view.

"Thank you for clarifying. It's getting late here, so we'd better get some sleep."

"Amy, wait! You think you can just drop a bombshell like this on me and not even explain yourself? How did you get the drawing? Did you meet him?"

"No. We haven't tracked him down yet."

"The drawing... Where did you get it?" Joan pressed.

"Remember when Sheldon ordered a custom flag with your picture on it and displayed it on Fun With Flags?"

Joan scrunched up her nose. "Ugh, that terrible picture. Yes, I remember."

"One of our fans recognized you, a flight attendant from flight 987 on March 13, 1982," Sheldon responded.

"How did he or she recognize me after all these years?"

Amy cleared her throat. "She remembered because of the... uh... incident."

"Incident?"

Amy squirmed. "You know. The reason I... exist."

Joan turned ten shades of red and quickly averted her eyes. "Oh!"

No one said a word for two whole minutes. Finally Joan broke the silence. "She must think I'm a... a," she lowered her voice, "whore."

"No, no, Mom. It's not like that. She said she was... concerned about you..."

"Actually what she said was, and I quote, 'Now here's an attractive, young, inexperienced woman. Does she realize what she's getting herself into?'" Sheldon corrected.

Amy narrowed her eyes at him. "Thank you, Sheldon," she said through gritted teeth. She turned back to her mother's image. "No one is judging you. I am just so thankful she remembered you and my father. If not for her, I wouldn't have this incredible sketch."

"She has the memory of an elephant and is creatively adept as well?"

"Actually she instructed a sketch artist on each facial feature. They made a great team."

"That's amazing, but I wonder how you plan on locating your father with this. Are you going to plaster his face all over the East Coast?"

"We have one lead already. I never told you this, but I submitted a DNA sample and received a few matches. In fact, I met a cousin on your side of the family while we were in Texas."

"Amy! How do you know you haven't been scammed? There are a lot of crazy people out there. It's a wonder you weren't abducted."

"Mother, relax," Amy huffed, reverting to her formal acknowledgment of the woman who had given her birth. "It's a reputable company. As I was saying, the cousin in Texas is related to me on your side of the family, but I have reason to believe another match here in the Boston area is related to my father."

"I hope you know what you're getting yourself into. Sheldon, I expect you to take good care of my daughter."

Sheldon opened his mouth to speak, but Amy interrupted him.

"Mom, I am a strong, independent woman who has been taking care of herself for the last 16 years. I don't need a man to take care of me. Sheldon and I are equal partners."

"Yes, but I still feel better knowing you have a man in your life watching out for you."

Amy mentally counted to ten. She and her mother had argued over this topic for years, but tonight she didn't have the energy to fight. She triple-squeezed Sheldon's knee, a signal they had devised after the first time she had brought him home to meet her mom in person to let him know when the conversation turned uncomfortable for her.

Sheldon angled the laptop towards him. "Since we're three hours ahead of you here on the East Coast, we really should get some sleep so we can stay up late tomorrow to ring in the new year. Have a happy new year, Mrs. Fowler."

"Yes, you too, both of you."

"Bye, Mom."

Amy signed off and handed the laptop to Sheldon. He slid off the bed and plugged in all their electronic devices before rejoining her. Amy held the sketch in front of her, tilting her head right and left.

"Are you ready to sleep?" Sheldon asked in the low voice he reserved only for her.

"I'm tired but I'm not. Does that make sense?"

"Perhaps the events of the day are causing confusion within your prefrontal cortex. I don't see any other logical explanation."

Amy sighed. "My body is physically tired, but my mind is working overtime." She reached over to her nightstand, grabbed the sheet protector, and slipped the sketch inside. "Goodnight, Father."

She leaned towards her fiancé. He licked his lips then pressed them to hers gently.

"Goodnight," she whispered.

"Night."

They clicked off their respective light switches then met in the middle of the bed. Amy lay her head on his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. He nuzzled her hair and draped his arm over her waist.

xxx

Sheldon squinted against the sunlight streaming in through the hotel window on New Years Eve morning. Sometime during the night they had changed position, and he was now spooning a sleeping but aroused Amy Farrah Fowler, as evidenced by the taut nipple he was unconsciously touching through her thin white garment. Her warm posterior was doing things to his own body. He shifted his pelvis slightly and carefully removed his hand.

"Mmm," she mumbled incoherently.

He froze when she pressed herself closer. "Curses!" He silently swore. He lay still for a couple of minutes, willing the evidence of his desire away then stretched his neck to peer over her shoulder. A lock of her hair half hid her face from his view. He was tempted to brush it aside but decided he would let her sleep a little longer. He knew it had taken her over an hour to fall asleep, not until after midnight. Though he had tried to ignore her as he attempted to slip into an unconscious state, he abandoned his own sleepiness to stroke her hair. She had sighed contentedly, and before long her breathing had slowed.

As if she could hear his thoughts, her eyelids fluttered open. He swept the errant hair behind her ear and gazed into her dazzling green irises.

"Morning," she rasped.

"Morning. Did you sleep well?" He murmured, his hot breath on her ear.

"Surprisingly, yes." She twisted her upper body towards him, causing her to inadvertently rub her bottom up against him.

"Vixen," he muttered.

Amy rotated her body around to face him completely. "Someone's happy to see me," she teased, this time purposely rubbing up against him.

"Just a simple biological reaction," he stated nonchalantly.

"Oh really? What would you do if I placed my hand here?" She slithered her hand between them and gently rested it on the bulge in his pajama pants. His body reacted by twitching and growing even larger.

"You're a vixen, Amy Farrah Fowler!" He growled before hungrily pressing his lips to hers. Without hesitation she parted them, allowing his tongue entry. As their tongues mingled, Sheldon slipped his hand under his fiancée's nightgown, his fingers sliding up towards her breasts while she continued petting him through the plaid fabric. She screwed her eyes shut and arched her back as his fingertips made contact with her nipples.

"Ohhhhhhhh!" She moaned.

Sheldon's hand suddenly paused its ministrations. Amy snaked her free hand up her nightgown to meet his. She grasped his fingers, attempting to resume the motion then opened her eyes when he made no move to continue.

"Sheldon, are you okay?"

"I thought I heard something. Maybe the cleaning staff are making their rounds. We don't have the 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the door," he panicked.

Amy cocked her ear towards the door. "I don't hear anything."

Sheldon listened intently for a couple of minutes before deciding she must be right. He mentally shrugged it off and resumed pleasuring her as her hand continued massaging him through the plaid fabric. When he could no longer stand it, he released his erection from its constraints. Amy ran her fingers up and down the silky skin of his shaft. She would never grow tired of the feeling.

Their moans filled the small room. She didn't care if the occupants of the adjoining rooms could hear them. In fact, she relished the thought that there was a strong possibility they could. She reluctantly let go to tug on his shirt. He stretched his arms over his head and pulled it off then swiftly kicked off the pajama pants as she lifted her nightgown over her head and tossed it on the floor.

He half covered them with the comforter, and soon their hands were all over each other again.

"Housekeeping!" A voice called from the hallway.

"Oh dear, Lord!" He murmured. His hands shot out from beneath the comforter and pulled it up to his neck.

Due to Amy's shorter stature, it covered her whole body. She poked her head out and shouted, "We're still in here! Please come back later."

"Amy!"

"What? If I hadn't said anything, she'd think the room is empty and come in."

They lay still, listening to the faint sounds of chatter outside the hallway that grew quieter with each passing moment.

Amy twirled a lock of hair around her finger. "Now where were we?"

Sheldon sighed. "The cleaning lady killed the mood."

Her hand made contact his semi-hard length. Within seconds it stood at attention. "It seems the mood is still here."

"It's only a matter of time before she comes back."

"Then we'll get right to the main event," she whispered seductively.

"But we barely even started the foreplay."

"Sometimes a little goes a long way."

"I don't want to hurt you."

She reached for his hand and placed his fingertips at her wet folds. "You won't. See? I'm more than ready."

"What if she returns?"

"She won't," Amy promised before leaning over to brush his lips with hers. "I need you... now."

He hovered over her and positioned himself so his tip was barely touching her entrance. "I feel like I haven't pleasured you enough. You're sure you want to do this now?"

She nodded then reached behind him to grab hold of his posterior and slowly pushed him into her.

"Oh dear, Lord! You're on fire, little lady," he moaned as he slipped into her inch by inch.

When he was completely buried within her, he paused and gritted his teeth. He was so close to coming, but he couldn't ruin it for her.

Sensing his thought process, she willingly gave him the time he needed and reveled in the feel of the hard, hot thickness enveloped inside her. They locked eyes, and all the love she felt for him nearly made her weep with happiness at having found this remarkable man.

"Are you okay?" He whispered. "If I'm hurting you I can pull out. Just say the word."

"No, you feel wonderful."

He leaned over and kissed her temple then each eyelid as they fluttered closed. He began thrusting in and out, stopping every few seconds to make sure she was still okay.

"I'm fine, Sheldon. Really."

He gradually picked up speed as her nails lightly scratched his back. She bucked her hips up to match his every move. When he felt her nails dig into his flesh and she tightened around him, he let himself go.

"Amyyyyyy..." Spent, he slumped over her. When he regained his energy he propped himself up on his arms and stared down at her.

"I love you, Amy Farrah Fowler," he murmured.

She swept back his damp locks. "I love you too."

He touched his forehead to hers briefly then reluctantly rolled off her and lay the back of his head on his pillow, pulling the covers up over them.

She snuggled in closer, resting her head on his chest, much as she had the night before. "I could lay like this forever..."

The shrill ringing of her cell phone caused them both to jump.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" He asked when she made no move to get up.

"Whoever it is can wait. I need my postcoital cuddle time."

He tried to sit up. "What if it's important?"

"Then they'll call back."

"What if it's news regarding your father?"

She tossed the covers aside and grumbled, "This better be worth it."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hi everyone. For those of you who don't know, I've been mostly staying away from social media to avoid spoilers recently since we are so close to the season finale. Love and miss you all!**

Amy threw her nightgown on over her head and raced to her ringing phone across the room.

"Yes?" She barked. "Hello?" She sighed and set it down. "They hung up."

Sheldon sat up against the pillows. "What does call display show?"

She glanced down at the phone. "Unknown number. Probably a telemarketer. I should have just stayed in bed cuddling with you."

She took a step away from the desk then stopped in her tracks when her phone buzzed. "Hang on. They left a voicemail." She listened then frowned.

"Who was it?"

"I'm not sure. It was a man's voice, but he didn't leave a name or number. He just mumbled to himself about how to turn something off. I think he was referring to his phone."

"How does one not know how to leave a message or turn off a simple device?"

She shrugged. "Beats me."

"If you didn't already delete it, I'd like to listen. I always enjoy a good technology-impaired story."

Amy dialed 4 to replay the message then handed him the phone. "Knock yourself out."

Sheldon pressed his ear to the device and moments later furrowed his brow. "It sounds like Larry Porter."

"Really? Maybe he finally realized he recognizes the sketch because it looks like that man from the newspaper."

"A logical explanation," he agreed.

"Or maybe he remembers my father from years ago. They could be about the same age."

"Also possible."

"Would it be weird for me to call him back?" She paced the short distance between the window and the door. "Maybe I should wait and call him later today just to ask if he remembers anything."

"You know more about the rules of social convention than I do."

She stopped pacing to look at him. "You think I shouldn't call?"

"I didn't say that."

"Maybe I'll wait for him to call back... but what if he doesn't? I don't know what to do." She instinctively reached for her double helix charm then remembered it was sitting on the vanity in the bathroom. She dropped her hand then began twisting her engagement ring.

Sheldon wrapped the sheet around himself. He strode over to the desk and enveloped her in the white fabric with him. "Amy..." He whispered soothingly.

She sagged against him, laying her head against his chest. The steady beat of his heart and his hand stroking her hair while the other held her waist provided a sense of calm.

"Thank you," she murmured minutes later.

"For what?"

She raised her eyes to meet his. "For being here for me."

He kissed the top of her head and nuzzled her hair. "There is nowhere else I'd rather be."

"Sheldon?"

"Hmm?"

"How do you want to spend the last day of the year?"

"I haven't given it much thought. If we were home, we'd be joining our friends at the comic book store for another costume party."

"Does that make you sad?"

"Does that make me sad? Why would I want to wear a silly costume and compete for a cheap prize?"

"I can tell you're upset. I'm sorry you're missing it because of me."

"Maybe I'm a little disappointed, but I'm sure we can find something just as fun. What did you do on New Year's Eve while you went to school here?"

"The first year I stayed with my mom from Christmas Eve through the day after New Years. That was a week from hell. Every year after that I left her house December 26 and flew back here. Since I didn't have any friends, I stayed in my dorm room eating pizza and drinking sparkling cider alone while I watched Dick Clark's New Year's Rockin' Eve."

"That's how I spent my New Year's Eves in Texas!"

"Really?"

"Of course. I mean it was my parents' house not a dorm room, and I wasn't technically alone, though I might as well have been because my brother and sister pretended I didn't exist."

"We had the worst childhoods, but if we hadn't, our lives would have been so different. We probably wouldn't be together right now, but I don't want to think about that."

"If only there was a way to go back in time to recreate our childhoods without the emotional scars, but events would still allow us to meet," he said wistfully.

"We can't change the past, but we can make new memories. Let's recreate our New Year's Eves. We can splurge on the best pizza in town, buy a bottle of cider, and watch the ball drop... together. We can even do it all in our Harry Potter costumes and Skype our friends right before midnight to ring in the new year with them."

"I like the sound of that. There's only one problem."

"What's that?"

"Our costumes are kind of... umm... soiled after what we did in them the other night."

"We'll just take them to the laundromat. We have time. It's only," she looked down at her bare wrist. "What time is it?"

Sheldon consulted his wristwatch. "It's already after 9 o'clock! Oh, dear Lord!" He pulled away and dashed towards the bathroom, dropping the sheet behind him.

"Sheldon, we have plenty of time!" She called after his naked form, but her words were drowned out by the sounds of the shower.

xxx

While Sheldon dug quarters out of his pocket, Amy poured the entire contents of the tiny detergent box into the machine and tossed in the laundry they had accumulated over the past week, followed by the wizard robes.

"Nice robes," the Harvard sweatshirt-wearing young man at the next machine shouted over the whir of the machines. "Are you going to the Harry Potter exhibit at the museum?"

"There's a Harry Potter exhibit in town? Which museum?" Sheldon inquired.

"The Museum of Science. Dude, you need to check it out. It's awesome! When you go, make sure you spend some time playing Quidditch. You don't actually get to ride a broom, but it's fun anyway."

"Amy! We'll get to play Quidditch!"

The corners of her mouth curved up as his excitement began rubbing off on her. "Hufflepuff power!"

He snorted. "Not a chance! Griffindor for the win!"

"We'll see about that. You better brush up on your skills over the next few months."

"Next few months?"

"Yes." She tilted her head to the side. "Wait, did you think we were going this trip?"

"Why wouldn't we?"

"Sheldon, we're only here another week and still don't have a solid lead on my father. We're already slacking off today. We can't waste another day."

"That's why we should go today," he reasoned.

"Today's Saturday. The place will be swarming with kids. If we go on a weekday, we won't have to dodge the crowds. Plus the museum's only open until 5 o'clock. We need to plan on being there when they open to maximize our time. There are a lot of permanent exhibits I think you'll find interesting as well. I promise we'll come back."

"Fine," Sheldon conceded. He turned back to the young man. "Does the exhibit include a Great Hall set?"

"Of course! They also have Harry's original wand, Hagrid's hut, costumes worn at the Yule Ball... They even added a replica of the Niffler that makes a scene in the bank in Fantastic Beasts."

"No spoilers!" Sheldon shouted.

"I'm sorry," Amy apologized. "We haven't had a chance to see it yet."

"Sorry. I assumed you had. I mean, you must be huge fans since you actually have authentic-looking robes."

"Under normal circumstances I would have bought tickets for opening night, but we've had a lot going on," Sheldon explained.

Amy squeezed his hand. "Why don't we plan on seeing it tomorrow?"

"Really?" He asked hopefully.

"I think we can spare a couple of hours."

Amy thought she felt a vibration on her hip. At first she shrugged it off as rumblings from the washing machines then realized it wouldn't be concentrated to one part of her body. She reached in her purse and determined it was her phone. Excusing herself, she stepped away and sat down on one of the hard plastic chairs near the window. "Hello?... Hello? Damn it!"

Amy walked back to the machines. "He called."

"Who called?"

"Larry Porter."

"Did he give you any useful information?"

"No. I was too late answering the call, but that same unknown number popped up. Do I call him back? Do I wait?"

"Amy, we already went through this two hours ago. He's called twice now. There's a good chance he'll call again."

"Perhaps you're right. He might freak if I call. Afterall he didn't want me to know it was he who was calling. He's an enigma."

"He is quite odd, and that's coming from me."

"I'm turning my ringer up to full volume. I don't want to risk missing another call."

"Good idea."

She spun around their surroundings. "Where did your new friend go?"

"The Harvard student? He's in the bathroom. We're supposed to watch his machine."

"If you don't mind, I'm going to wait over there," she pointed to the chairs. "I want to text Penny and let her know our plans for tonight, then I'm going to check my 23andme account for new activity."

"Alright, but when these clothes are dry, I'll need your help. Without my folding board, it's going to be quite tedious work."

"Deal."

xxx

Amy placed the remaining half a pizza in the mini fridge, wiped the crumbs off the desk, then joined Sheldon on the bed. She fluffed her pillow and sat back against it with a happy sigh.

He took a sip of cider before settling back. "How does this New Years Eve compare with the ones you remember from your college days?"

"Much better," she confessed, snuggling into him. "I'm glad we still get cuddle time. I kind of wish I hadn't told Penny we'd call."

"Me too." He kissed the top of her head.

They watched the show in companionable silence. Occasionally Sheldon would point out the differences between Dick Clark's and Ryan Seacrest's commentaries, and Amy hung on his every word. Twenty minutes before midnight, she placed the video chat.

"Ames! We've missed you guys! Cute costumes!"

"Thanks. We miss you all too."

"How's the search going?"

Amy adjusted the laptop on her lap, bunching the fabric of her Hufflepuff robe around it to keep the device from slipping off. "It's going."

"Uh oh. What happened?"

"We have some leads and a sketch. We just don't know how to proceed."

"A sketch?"

"I'll tell you about it another day. Right now I just want to enjoy this night." Amy wrinkled her nose. "What are you wearing?"

Penny looked down at her outfit in disgust. "Honestly, I don't even know. I think I'm someone from Star Trek."

"Star Wars," Leonard corrected her, squeezing into Penny's phone screen. "She's Rey and I'm Kylo Ren from The Force Awakens. Where's Sheldon?"

"He's here." Amy turned the laptop towards her fiancé. "Sheldon, look. It's Leonard."

"I know. I can hear him," he drawled, not even tearing his gaze from the TV.

"We miss you, Buddy!" Leonard shouted before Penny centered herself in the frame again.

Amy squinted into the screen. "Where's everyone else?"

Penny tapped the key to switch from selfie to rear-facing camera view and panned it around the room. "Raj is checking the food. Raj, say hi to Amy and Sheldon."

He waved. "Oh my goodness! It's been so long that I almost forgot what you look like!"

Sheldon tore his eyes from the screen. "Raj, we've only been gone a few days, but I guess when you don't have an eidetic memory like I do..."

Amy discreetly squeezed his knee off-screen. "Sorry, Raj. You'll have to excuse Sheldon. It's past his bedtime, and he's getting crabby. What are you dressed as?"

"He's Finn from The Force Awakens." Sheldon explained. "We saw the movie. How do you not remember?"

She twisted her neck to face him. "I'm sorry, Sheldon. That was just days after the first time we..." She lowered her voice, "you know. I couldn't concentrate on the plot."

"Amy!"

"I said I'm sorry." She turned back towards the screen. "Where are Howard and Bernadette?"

Penny switched back to selfie view. "Bernadette's parents were going to babysit, but they had to cancel at the last minute, so they're at home."

"So you're the only woman there?"

"Not the only one. Stuart invited a girl he met at Comic-Con last year. She's dressed as some anime character, and he's... I don't know what he's supposed to be. I also don't know where they disappeared to."

"I'm sorry, Bestie."

"And since no one else showed up, we're not doing the costume contest."

Sheldon, Amy, and their friends all jumped as hotel room suddenly filled with an ear-piercing ring tone.

"Sorry! I forgot to lower the volume!" Amy apologized. She quickly plucked the offending device off her nightstand and accepted the call. "Hello?"

Sheldon slid the laptop onto his lap while she extracted herself and moved to the bathroom, shutting the door softly behind her. "Yes, this is she. How are you?... You do?... Can't you tell me over the phone?... I guess if that's the only way... What time?... That should work for us. I'll call you if we can't make it. See you then."

When she returned, Sheldon was telling a bored Penny what he knew about the Harry Potter exhibition. "That was Larry. We might have some news."

"Might?"

"He wouldn't tell me what he knows. He was being really cryptic."

"What was the point of him calling?"

"He said he'll tell us in person. He wants us to meet him in the music building again tomorrow."

"But you promised we'd see the movie tomorrow."

"There will be time for both."

"Uh, what news? What are you talking about?" Penny asked.

"News about my father. There's a guy who recognized the sketch..."

"It's almost midnight!" Sheldon interrupted. He kept one eye on the TV and the other on the monitor.

"I'll tell you all about it another time," Amy promised her friend.

"Three, two, one! Happy New Year!"

When Leonard pulled his wife in for a kiss, Amy looked at her fiancé. Knowing he wasn't comfortable with public displays of affection, she didn't want to push him into anything. To her surprise, he inched his face closer to hers until their lips met in a delicate kiss.

"Happy New Year, Amy," he murmured.

"Happy New Year, Sheldon."

"I hope this new year will bring your father into your life."

"Me too. I'm crossing my fingers that Larry Porter holds the key to his whereabouts."


	17. Chapter 17

Amy, decked out in her Hufflepuff robe and scarf, held a tray of drinks and popcorn as Sheldon, dressed in his Griffindor gear, searched for the acoustic sweet spot.

"Ha!" He repeated each time he tried a different seat.

She scanned the nearly-empty auditorium then lowered her gaze to the ground when a young couple stared openly in their direction. She was grateful Sheldon had insisted they arrive early. There could have been many more sets of eyes on them.

"Found it!" He called to her.

She stared straight ahead, avoiding eye contract with the other patrons as she approached the source of her embarrassment. He reached for the tray as she took her seat.

"I thought it would be a lot busier here today," she observed.

"Thanksgiving is historically the biggest movie day followed by Christmas because many businesses are closed, so people have nowhere else to go. More places are open on New Year's Day, hence a smaller audience. Plus matinées are typically quieter than evening shows."

When she was settled, he placed their drinks in the cup holders and handed her a bag of buttery popcorn.

"I just love these reclining seats!"

"Careful, Amy. You don't want to spill your popcorn everywhere. I'm not buying you another one."

She leaned back slightly under Sheldon's watchful eyes. He breathed a sigh of relief then turned his gaze ahead. Ads for local businesses flashed across the large screen.

"Apparently this theatre would rather bore us with advertisements than engage our minds with movie trivia," Sheldon grumbled.

"We can create our own trivia questions," Amy suggested.

"It's not the same."

"Alright. We'll sit here quietly while we wait."

"Are you mocking me?"

"Sorry. I didn't intend it the way it sounded. What shall we talk about for the next," she consulted her watch, "22 minutes?"

"We could talk about our expectations for the movie."

She turned to him excitedly. "I've heard nothing but rave reviews. The special effects are supposed to be some of the most realistic so far in the franchise."

"While I don't doubt it, I'm sure my keen visual perception will pick up on the inevitable flaws."

"I'm sure it will," she murmured under her breath.

"You're going to pay more attention to the plot this time?"

"Yes."

"Because you didn't when we saw The Force Awakens," he accused.

"That was different."

"You said you didn't pay attention last time because we had recently made love. We did again yesterday, so how is this time any different?"

"Well for one thing, I like Harry Potter."

Sheldon's eyes widened. "I thought you enjoyed The Force Awakens. Was it all a lie?"

"I enjoyed it mostly because I got to spend time with you, and I absolutely loved BB-8."

"Perhaps we should watch it again after we get home so you can see what you missed out on."

"Okay."

They returned their gazes to the screen as the familiar tones of Dolby Surround Sound filled the auditorium. Amy reached for her beverage cup, taking a small sip, before placing her hand on their shared arm rest. Sheldon's fingers wrapped around hers and squeezed gently as the previews commenced.

Unlike when they had seen the newest Star Wars movie, Amy was totally engrossed in the film. Instead of the multiple sidelong glances at Sheldon, her eyes were riveted to the action on the screen. She blindly reached her hand into her popcorn bucket until each morsel was consumed then slowly reclined her seat back into a lounging position.

Sheldon, who had also been completely focused on the movie, felt the shift in the way his hand held hers. He disentangled his fingers to lower his seat to her level, lifted the armrest to remove the barrier, and scooched closer to her. She momentarily tore her gaze from the screen to snuggle even closer, resting her head on his shoulder.

One hour later, after the credits rolled, they gathered their trash, tossed it in the bin near the auditorium doors, and walked hand in hand towards the exit..

"That was even better than I expected!" She declared.

"I know! Now I really want to get to the exhibit at the museum."

Amy felt the excitement radiating from her fiancé. "Sheldon, I know how much you want to go. I really want to go too, but with only six days remaining until we fly back to California, we're running out of time with the investigation. I promise we will come back."

"We can't wait because there probably won't be a next time. I looked up the information on the museum's website. The exhibit is only here through February."

She led him to a bench near the exit and patted the seat next to her. "Sheldon, I'm sure the exhibit will move on to another museum we can visit. Maybe it will even come closer to home."

"What if it doesn't? It could be headed to Europe or Australia," he whined.

She squeezed his hand. "Tell you what. If we can locate my father by Thursday, we'll go to the exhibit on Friday."

"Really? You're not just saying that to placate me?"

"Really."

"Well, we'd better not waste anymore time sitting here. We have an appointment with a promising lead."

xxx

Sheldon and Amy peered into the piano room. Like déjà vu, Larry Porter looked just as he had only three days earlier, his back to the door, headphones on. He was even playing Für Elise again.

Though Sheldon knew the other man wouldn't hear him, that didn't stop his OCD from performing his signature triple knock.

"Larry Porter! Larry Porter! Larry Porter!"

Amy tugged the hand she was holding into the room. When they stood two feet away and Larry didn't appear to notice them, Sheldon cleared his throat loudly. The man didn't even flinch.

"I thought he was expecting us at 3 o'clock. It's already 3:03," Sheldon huffed.

"Do I dare poke him again?" Amy asked. She tentatively reached out and tapped his shoulder.

Larry jumped and whirled around, his mouth widened in surprise. He removed his headphones then checked his watch. "I apologize. When I'm in my groove, I lose track of time."

"It's okay," Amy assured him.

"No it's not. He asked us to be here at 3. We rushed out of the movie theatre to make it on time."

"Sheldon!" She scolded before bringing her attention back to the other man. "I apologize for my fiancé. He is the epitome of punctual."

Larry waved her comment off. "It's quite alright. I hear about my lack of punctuality all the time from my students, the other faculty members, my ex-wife..."

Sheldon cut him off. "We get it. Now getting down to business, you called us here because you have some important news regarding Amy's father, I presume?"

"Yes, indeed I do. Please, have a seat." He gestured towards two chairs along the wall. Once seated, he rotated the piano bench to face them and lowered himself on it.

"Mr. Porter," Amy began when the man made no move to speak, "What can you tell us?"

"I remembered where I've seen the face in the sketch."

Amy tightened her grip on Sheldon's hand and looked at Larry expectantly.

"A couple of months ago, a man who resembles the one in your sketch was all over the news. Terrible accident. It's a wonder he survived."

Amy's heart sank. "We heard that two days ago. I was really hoping you remembered my father from your past. The man in the sketch wasn't even born at the time he looked like that."

Sheldon interrupted. "And why couldn't you tell Amy this over the phone?"

"I don't trust phones. You never know who might be listening in."

Sheldon and Amy shared a look. She squeezed his hand tighter, hoping he'd get the message and let the matter drop.

"Do you remember anyone from your past who looked like the man in the unfortunate accident?" She pressed.

Larry furrowed his brow. "Not that I can recall. I'm very sorry."

"Thank you so much for your time," Amy mumbled. She attempted to stand, but Sheldon held her back.

"Mr. Porter, we are desparate. Is there something, anything you can do to help us?" Sheldon pleaded.

"I don't know what to say except... Hold on. There may be something I can do." Larry slid off the bench and searched his pants pocket until it produced a key ring that would rival a warden's.

Amy's eyes followed the man as he slipped through the doorway. "Should we follow him?" She asked, as they heard his footsteps descending the stairs.

"It's hard to say."

Amy tugged Sheldon's hand, pulling him up. "We should at least try. If he didn't intend for us to follow, I'm sure he'll let us know."

They descended the staircase and glimpsed Larry heading for the exit.

"Mr. Porter!" Amy shouted. "Mr. Porter!"

They picked up speed, Amy's short legs barely keeping up the pace with Sheldon's much longer stride, until they caught up to him on the sidewalk.

"Mr. Porter! Where are you going?" Amy panted.

Larry spun around and stared at the couple. "To the forensic lab, of course."

"I'm sorry, what?" Amy asked.

"The forensic lab. You know, the place where..."

Sheldon rolled his eyes. "We know what a forensic lab is. The question is, why are we going there?"

"Isn't it obvious?" The older man asked incredulously.

"Obviously not, or I wouldn't have asked the question."

Larry turned around and continued towards the building as if Sheldon hadn't just spoken.

Sheldon shook his head. "And people say I'm eccentric," he murmured.

They trailed close behind. When they reached the lab, Larry fumbled with the key ring, testing various keys until he found one that fit. He flicked on the light switch, and they were bathed in the soft glow of an overhead light.

Sheldon stared in awe of the various apparatus. "Wow!"

"This looks like it could be out of the set of NCIS," Amy marveled.

As the couple wandered around the room, Larry approached a high-end computer. He tapped away at the keyboard, clicking on multiple programs. When he emitted an 'aha!', they crossed the room to where he was seated and peered over his shoulder.

Amy furrowed her brow. "April Age? I've heard of many software programs but never this one."

"It's an age progression program. My friend and colleague Marc, who teaches in this lab, demonstrated it for me after the school agreed to purchase it," Larry explained. "I thought we could try aging an online picture of that young man from the paper to give you an idea of what your father may look like today."

Amy squeezed Sheldon's hand. "That's an amazing idea!"

They waited several minutes as Larry stared at the screen. "Umm... Mr. Porter? "Are you okay?" Amy inquired.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine. I just can't for the life of me remember that man's name."

"Lucas James Bachman!" The couple responded in unison.

"Ah, yes. That's it." He pulled up a Google search window and typed, and the trio perused the populated results under the images tab.

Sheldon pointed to a professional-looking photo three rows down. "What about that one?"

Larry clicked the small image. The page loaded with a larger version high-quality image. He took a screen shot then copied it into the aging program. With a few clicks of the mouse, the photo morphed from the face of a 24 year old to a 59 year old.

Amy stared at the older version of how the young man might appear 35 years from now, or how her father may appear today. "Can you save it and email me a copy?"

Larry did as asked and also printed a copy using a high-resolution printer.

Amy accepted the paper, holding it in front of her face to memorize every detail. Feeling overwhelmed, she leaned forward and hugged him from behind. "Thank you so much! How can I ever repay you?"

"By pretending we were never here. My colleagues have no idea I have access to their classrooms."

The couples' mouths widened in shock. "So we're breaking and entering?" Sheldon asked.

"It's not breaking and entering when you have a key," Larry replied.

"No, I suppose not," Amy answered slowly. She discreetly triple squeezed Sheldon's hand, her signal for help.

"Thank you again, Mr. Porter. We need leave now so we can get ready for dinner." Sheldon announced, as he slowly backed them away.

Once outside and away from the other man's view, they ran towards the physics building, their capes billowing behind them. Amy clutched the printout to her chest, unwilling to allow the cold wind to whip it away.

"He's crazy," Sheldon wheezed when they leaned against the wall on the opposite side of the building to catch their breath.

"Extremely," Amy agreed.

"You don't think he's dangerous, do you?"

"I sure hope not. He knows our names and my email and phone number. I suspect it's just another of his eccentricities."

"Let's get out of here, just in case."


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hi everyone. When I posted the last chapter of this story, fanfiction dot net was having some issues. Email notices weren't sending, so check out chapter 17 if you haven't already. Thanks again for all your support, and have a great day!**

Amy found a picture of current Lucas from the accident article on her phone and arranged it next to the printout of an aged Lucas and the sketch of her father on the bed in front of her. "I still can't get over the fact that my father and Lucas look so much alike."

Sheldon stared at the three identical sets of eyes, noses, and mouths. "Amy..." he started but cut himself off.

She tore her gaze away from the images to meet his eyes. "What?"

He looked at her, back down at the images, then settled his gaze back on her. Amy watched as he licked his lips, opened his mouth, then quickly shut it.

"What's wrong?"

"Amy, I've been thinking... What if... What if the..." he faltered.

She laid her hand on his knee. "Sheldon, you're scaring me. What's going on?"

He took in a deep breath. "Amy," he began, as he grabbed her hands in his, "what if the reason your father and this man look alike is because they're... related?"

"The thought crossed my mind. Why were you afraid to voice your suspicions?"

"I wasn't sure how you would react. What if this Lucas guy is your father's son? That would make him your..."

"Half brother," she gasped. "I never really thought about it like that. I was just so caught up in the investigation that I guess I haven't really even grasped the concept that we may actually find my father."

"I suppose it is a strange feeling for you," Sheldon mused.

"I can't even begin to describe it." She stared at the images again. "I should send Jenna a copy of the progression photo. Maybe someone will recognize this older version of him, even though it's a long shot."

"You never know. Maybe her parents will recognize him from a family reunion or something."

She opened her email and sent Jenna a quick note with the attachment. "Now I guess we just wait and hope she responds soon with good news."

Sheldon eyed her cautiously. "There is something else we can try while we're waiting."

"Sheldon, we're not plastering my father's, or I should say aged Lucas's, face all over the Boston metropolitan."

"No, not that. Not yet anyway. That's plan B."

"What's plan A?"

He hopped off the bed and slipped his arms into his coat. "The first logical step."

"Wait, where are you going?"

" _We_ are going to find Lucas."

" _What?_ How? Are we just supposed to show up unannounced at his door?"

"Essentially, yes. We need to start taking more chances if we ever hope to track down your father."

"Something tells me this is a bad idea," Amy muttered as shrugged into her coat.

xxx

Amy stared straight ahead at the brown brick medical center while Sheldon paid the taxi driver. The Mount Auburn Hospital sign out front that was once so familiar to her seemed foreign now. She closed her eyes momentarily as she remembered herself in a white lab coat slicing through her first brain in the teaching hospital's classroom. She still had a sliver of that brain tissue on a slide in a small black box in her apartment, or rather her soon to be ex-apartment. As soon as her lease was up, she would officially move into the Los Robles apartment.

"Amy, let's go."

Her eyelids fluttered open at the sound of her fiancé's voice. She reluctantly reached for the door handle then quickly retracted her hand. "I don't think I can do this.

Sheldon furrowed his brow. "Why not?"

She felt the driver's eyes on hers. Not wanting to divulge any information to him, she changed tactics. "I'm surprised you're so eager to go in. You don't even like hospitals."

"I don't, but I'm willing to put aside my phobias for you."

She gave him a tiny smile then reached for the handle again. After mumbling a thank you to the driver, she stepped out into the frigid January air. Sheldon came around to her side and grasped her hand in his, burying his free hand in his pocket. Together they walked through the sliding glass doors into the lobby.

Amy tugged him over to the side. "This is wrong," she whispered.

"Why?" He asked, in the same hushed tone.

"It could be purely coincidental that Lucas looks so much like my father. I've heard that everyone has a double somewhere in the world."

"That's highly unlikely. If that were true, one half of the world's population would look exactly like the other half."

"I suppose that idea is farfetched. However, considering there are approximately 7,500,000,000 people currently on earth, chances are there are many humans who greatly resemble another human, even if they are not closely related."

"Your hypothesis is intriguing. Perhaps some day we can test it."

"Perhaps," she agreed.

Amy smiled and nodded politely at a disheveled young mother pushing a stroller with one hand while holding a sobbing toddler, his arms wrapped around her neck as she held him with her free arm. When the family was out the door, she turned to her fiancé again. "What if he's still in the ICU? They're not going to let a stranger in to see him."

"Then tell them you're his sister."

"Sheldon, I don't want to perpetrate a lie."

"It may not be a lie. Just think of yourself as Schrödinger's sister. You're simultaneously his sister and not his sister."

"I don't know..."

"Amy..."

"What if he's not even here anymore?"

"Then we move to plan B or maybe we'll come up with a plan C, but right now, this is our best shot at finding your father. We only have five days before we go home. We need to act on every possibility."

"You're right." She gripped Sheldon's hand as they approached the reception desk.

A gray-haired woman in a shawl looked up from her computer screen. "How may I help you?"

Amy squared her shoulders. "I'm here to see Lucas Bachman. Can you tell me his room number?"

"What's your relationship to the patient?"

Sheldon discreetly squeezed his fiancée's hand. "His sister," she informed the other woman without blinking.

The receptionist peered at the couple over her glasses. She squinted at Amy then turned her attention back to her computer, tapping away at a few keys with her short but neatly manicured nails. She looked back up at the visitors then at her screen several times.

"Sorry about that. We can't be too careful with all the paparazzi. They've calmed down a lot, but the occasional one still tries to sneak in."

Amy squirmed. "That's understandable."

"He's in room 115." The woman stood from her seat and pointed behind her massive desk. "Just go straight through the automatic doors. It will be about halfway down the corridor to your left."

"Th... thank you," Amy stammered.

She tugged on Sheldon's hand. Once they were out of the receptionist's earshot, she suddenly stopped. "I don't think I can do this. I feel like a stalker."

"It's not like you're the paparazzi trying to cash in on someone's misfortune."

"No, but..."

Sheldon cut her off. "Amy, no more excuses. If you're serious about finding your father, we need to do this."

"You're right." She tightened her fingers around his as they took two more steps. She looked up at him, noted the pinched look on his face, and loosened her grip. He drew his hand away and flexed his fingers.

"Sorry." When he stopped flexing, she captured his fingers in hers again and massaged them gently as they continued towards the automatic doors.

Beyond the doors various hospital personnel bustled about. It was Sheldon's turn to squeeze Amy's hand as a woman in scrubs pushed a cart filled with vials of blood in their direction. Amy squeezed back until the woman turned a corner, and his fingers relaxed. She turned her head to the left and silently read the numbers on the doors - 109, 111, 113, 115.

She paused outside the room. "I feel like a fraud," she whispered.

"Remember Schrödinger's sister."

"I know, but it still feels weird. I grew up as an only child. It doesn't seem real that I could have a sibling."

"As long as he's nothing like my brother..."

"I know you don't understand, and that's okay. I barely understand what I'm feeling myself." She unzipped her coat and reached for the double helix charm under her sweater, sliding it swiftly back and forth across its chain. "I'm also worried what he'll think of me, how he'll react. If the tables were turned, I can't imagine a complete stranger coming up to me and informing me he may be my brother. It sounds like something you'd hear about on a morning talk show. The poor guy has been through enough already."

Sheldon spun her around so they faced each other. "Amy, try to think of this as a small step in a scientific project. It may lead to nowhere, but what if it leads you to a major discovery?"

"Not the science talk again," she sighed.

"I really think it could help if you put aside your emotions temporarily and focus on the big picture."

"I'll try, but what am I supposed to say to him?"

"The truth."

She craned her neck and peered into the room. "He's sleeping," she murmured.

"Then we go in there and wait for him to wake up. Maybe we'll even glean information from around his room."

"I'm not snooping through his belongings."

"No, of course not. We'll just examine what's out in the open."

They quietly stepped into the room. Sheldon dropped her hand and wandered over to the man's medical chart hanging off the foot of the bed. Only his basic information and blood pressure readings were visible. He glanced at the vital signs monitor. Aside from the man's heart rate and oxygen level, there was no additional information they didn't already have. Next he approached the nightstand. He cocked his head to get a better look at the book lying open, its spine pointed towards the ceiling and shuddered. He would never ruin a book on purpose like this man had. A small part of him hoped Lucas wasn't related to Amy. He felt guilty even thinking it. Then again, he was nothing like his siblings, and he had seen Amy care for her books as well as he did. He breathed a sigh of relief as his eyes darted to the eyeglasses and cell phone next to the infernal book. He didn't dare check the phone's contact list or photos, no matter how eager he was to help his fiancée.

Amy stood just inside the door. She stared at the man laying peacefully in the bed, studying his features that were partially hidden behind a nasal cannula. A row of stitches was visible along the side of his head, which was partially shaved but beginning to show a hint of stubble. Her eyes wandered down his face. She subconsciously ran her finger down the slope of her nose, which was so much like his nose. Her eyes traveled down further to his lips...

The sound of a metal cart with a squeaky wheel rolling through the door caused them both to jump.

"I... I'm sorry. W... we'll leave," Amy stuttered.

"Don't mind me. I'm just bringing in his midmorning snack," the young man assured them, as he pushed the cart next to the bed.

"O...okay. Umm... I'll just... I'll sit over here," Amy replied, taking the seat in the room's only chair. She reached for the charm around her neck once more. Her eyes settled on Lucas again. How did he not wake up from all that noise?

The man strolled over to her. "I'm Joel, by the way," he announced, thrusting his hand out at her.

She returned his handshake, embarrassed that her palm was cold and clammy. She half expected him to wipe his hand off on his pants, but it didn't even seem to phase him. She mentally prayed he wouldn't ask for her name.

He looked at Sheldon who was standing in the corner with his arms crossed, nodded a hello to him, then addressed Amy again. "You don't have a New England accent. Are you from out of town?"

"Yes," she replied simply.

Joel smiled. "Were you here for the holidays?"

"Yes," the couple answered simultaneously. "Well, not for Christmas, just New Years," Sheldon amended.

"How wonderful! I know it can be difficult trying to visit everyone over the holidays with families scattered across the country these days. In fact, I just returned from Arizona where I was visiting my sister and her new boyfriend. Our parents flew in from Florida. We don't see each other often, so it's nice when we can all get together. I'm sure you know the feeling."

"Oh yes. My family is from Texas..."

Amy cut him off with a look. "So, Joel, what do you have there?" She asked, pointing to the cart.

"Oh, just a couple of things to tide the patient over until lunch. Don't worry. It's all shelf stable, so no need to worry about bacterial growth in case he's still sleeping when his noon meal arrives." He lifted the lid off the tray containing a banana and pudding cup then removed the nearly empty water pitcher from the bed tray, replacing it with a full one. Satisfied, he bid goodbye and gave a small wave to the couple before pushing the noisy cart back into the hall towards the next room.

Sheldon moved away from the nightstand to lean against the wall next to his fiancée. "Amy, you're shaking. Maybe you need to re-zip your coat."

"N... No... I'm not cold. Sheldon, I just feel really uncomfortable being here. We're lucky Joel didn't press us for details. It's only a matter of time before someone stops by who realizes I don't belong here." She stared at the sleeping figure again. "Besides, he's not even awake. It could be hours before he wakes up." She stood and headed for the door, but he was quicker.

He stood in the doorway preventing her from leaving. "Amy, we've only been here a few minutes. It's not like we have any other plans."

"Sheldon, please..." she begged, as she tried skirting around him.

"Amy..."

"No, I can't do this. This is wrong..."

"I know this is scary for you..."

"What's all the ruckus?"

Amy whirled around at the sound of the voice behind her. "N.. nothing. I... I'm s... sorry to b... bother you."

Lucas tilted his head slightly, his emerald eyes boring into hers "Carrie?"


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the favorites, follows, and reviews. Last chapter I left you off with a cliffhanger. Questions will be answered. Enjoy!**

Amy stared at the man in the bed. "I... I think you have me confused with someone else."

He ignored her comment and tilted his head to the side. "You let your hair grow out."

Amy touched her hair. "I..."

Sheldon appeared by her side. He gently squeezed her hand. She squeezed back tightly.

"New boyfriend?" Lucas asked, eyeing the the other man curiously.

"I'm not her boyfriend; I'm her fiancé. How do you know Amy?"

"Now you've got this guy playing along? Come on, Carrie. Aren't we a little too old for these games now?"

Sheldon narrowed his eyes at Lucas. "Who is Carrie?"

Lucas laughed bitterly. "I know my memory is not what it used to be, but I remember enough to know my own sister."

"Your sis..." Amy started, but Sheldon cut her off midsentence.

"Excuse us." He tugged her hand, pulling her into the hall.

"Thank you, Sheldon. It was getting really awkward in there." Amy tried walking back towards the lobby, but he stood in place.

"We're not leaving. I just wanted to get you alone for a moment so we can discuss the situation." He lowered his voice. "Amy, this is your chance."

"What chance?" She hissed. "Sheldon, he thinks I'm his sister." She peeked into the room to find Lucas watching them.

"Precisely."

"But he thinks I'm his sister _Carrie_. I don't feel comfortable pretending to be someone else."

"You don't have to lie. Just go in there and ask questions about the family. Maybe we'll learn something about your father." He tugged her back into the room.

Lucas eyed them curiously. "I'm glad you decided to stay. I know you've always had a difficult time around hospitals. I'm fine now, see?" He pushed himself into a seated position, wincing slightly. "Just a little bruised, and this," he motioned to the nasal cannula, "just a precaution. I pulled it out one night, and my oxygen saturation was fine. I just wish I could convince Mom so I can get out of here and on with my life."

Amy frowned. "Umm... You're a grown man. Can't you just ask the hospital to release you?"

A mirthless laugh escaped his lips. "Enough with the charade. We both know she's the most overprotective and overbearing woman east of the Mississippi. I'm surprised she isn't here now watching over me."

Amy untangled her fingers from her fiancé's and took a step closer to the bed. "And your father? How does he feel about this?"

"You know very well what Dad thinks. Let's cut out the joke already."

"There is no joke." She took a deep breath. "I'm not Carrie. Honestly. I... I must just resemble her."

Lucas squinted his eyes. "Come on. I see right through your disguise. It's going to take more than wearing hair extensions and adding a pair of glasses to fool me."

"I'm telling you, I'm not her. My name is Amy Farrah Fowler."

"I don't believe you."

"Well, believe it." She rounded the foot of the bed until she stood at his side. She extracted her phone from her purse and opened her photo gallery. "Here are some pictures taken just a little over a week ago in Texas with Sheldon's family."

He accepted the proferred phone, slowly swiping from one photo to the next. "I hope you paid all these people well for taking part in your scheme. I applaud you for all the details." He handed the phone back to her.

"This is not a scheme. I'm telling you, I'm not Carrie. What can I do to convince you?"

He raised his eyes to hers and studied her facial features. "Hmm... Your face shape may be a little different, and you look several years older."

"Gee, thanks," she replied dryly.

"Not like 20 years. You don't look old per se, just older than I remember."

Amy threw her hands up in exasperation. "That's because I'm not Carrie."

"Tell me this then," he sat up straighter, causing him to wince again, "why would someone who looks so much like my sister just happen to be in my room?"

Amy licked her lips. She opened her mouth and quickly shut it.

"See? You can't come up with a reason," he gloated.

Sheldon, who had been leaning against the door frame, pushed himself from it and strolled over to his fiancée's side. "Amy, I think you should tell him the truth."

Lucas looked up at her expectantly. "Well?" He asked as she hesitated. "If you're not my sister, who are you?

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Sheldon, can you bring one of those chairs here? I think I need to sit down." When the chair was in place, she sat down heavily. "Lucas," she began.

"Oh, please. Lucas is so formal. Call me Luke."

"Okay then, _Luke_ , the reason I'm here and the reason I look like your sister is because... because," she lowered her voice, "I think I might be, but I'm not the sister you think I am."

Luke folded his arms across his chest. "Good one," he snorted. "I only have one sister."

"Only one that you know about. There's a good possibility you have another sister," Sheldon stated matter of factly.

"I have something, _someone_ , I hope you will recognize." Amy opened the age progression photo on her phone and handed it to him.

Luke rolled his eyes but accepted the phone again. He stared at the eyes, so much like his own, staring back at him then suddenly dropped the phone in his lap as if it were a hot potato. "Where did you... What is this?"

"You know him, right?" Amy asked, a tinge of excitement in her voice.

"It's like I'm looking at a much older version of myself. That's my shirt..." His eyes blazed. "Who are you? You're a reporter, aren't you? I can't believe the lengths you people will go to just to get a story. Get out!"

Sheldon took a step closer to the other man. "You can't speak to my fiancée that way!"

"Get out, both of you, before I press the nurse call button. They've been instructed to contact security in these situations." He poised his finger over the button.

Amy stood and held her hands up in surrender. "We'll go. I'm sorry for bothering you."

Sheldon followed her out of the room. "That went downhill really fast." When Amy didn't respond, he touched her arm. "Amy?"

She raised her eyes to his, silent tears streaming down her face.

"Don't cry. He probably yells at everyone."

"We never should have come here," she sniffled.

"It seemed like a good plan at the time. Who knew he would react that way?"

"No, not that. I mean we shouldn't have come to Boston. I... I'm done with this. Every time I feel we're getting closer to finding him, we take two steps back. I just want to go home and return to our lives."

"We can't go home now. Our flight doesn't leave until Saturday."

"We'll switch it to tomorrow. I'll pay the change fee. I don't care about the money. I just can't do this anymore."

He held out his arms to her. "Come here."

She leaned into him, burying her head in his chest. Sheldon inched his feet forward and closed the gap. When his arms circled her waist, she wrapped hers around him and sobbed uncontrollably. He lay his head on hers and gently rocked her to and fro. When her sobbing subsided, she removed her glasses and swiped away her tears.

"You know, we still have plan B..."

"Sheldon..."

"Fine. We'll sleep on it and formulate a plan C..."

Luke lay back against his pillows when the voices of the mysterious couple faded with their footsteps. He closed his eyes and tried to recall the conversation they had before he kicked them out. Snippets of the woman's dialog invaded his mind.

He stretched his arm, his fingers barely brushing the nightstand handle. He stretched a little further, pressing his other hand to his chest as a dull ache caused him to wince. He pulled the drawer open and extracted a pen and a mini spiral notepad. Flipping it to a blank page, he wrote everything he could remember about the encounter, including their supposed names, Sheldon and Amy. What did she say her last name was? He furrowed his brow and tapped the pen against the paper repeatedly. Damn his impaired short-term memory.

Sighing in resignation, he set the writing tools on the nightstand and lay back against the pillows. His ears perked up as footsteps approached his room.

Amy poked her head in the doorway. "I... I'm so sorry. I forgot my phone. I... I'll just take it and be on my way." She gingerly made her way to his bedside, snatched up the device and backed away.

"Wait!" She whirled around. "Maybe I was too hasty."

"It's okay. I can't even imagine how you felt seeing me and hearing I'm not your sister, and then the photo..."

"The moment I realized you weren't Carrie, I automatically assumed you were perpretrating some sort of scheme, but then I overheard part of your conversation in the hall." He reddened slightly at the admission.

"It's okay. I don't fault you for eavesdropping. It's a very unusual situation."

He gestured to the chair she had vacated minutes earlier. "Please sit."

"Umm.. Thanks, but I really should find Sheldon. All it will take is the sight of a little blood to scare him straight out the door." She took a step towards the doorway.

"Don't leave! I want to know who you're looking for and why you thought I could help."

"I called us a cab," Sheldon informed her from the doorway.

"I think we should cancel it."

"What on earth for? Five minutes ago you couldn't wait to escape."

Luke hung his head. "Sorry about that. As I was telling Amy, I overheard the two of you when you left my room. I believe now that she isn't a reporter or Carrie."

"Sheldon, he wants to help us."

"That's great! When can we arrange a meeting with your father? It will need to be by Friday..."

"My father? What does he have to do with any of this?"

Amy scowled at Sheldon. "I haven't had a chance to tell Luke yet, but I guess since it's out there, I'll just jump right in."

Sheldon dragged the room's other chair to his fiancée's side. She rested her hand on his knee as she recounted her mother's words regarding her hookup on a plane, the DNA testing, the sketch and Jenna's reaction to it. Luke closely examined the digital file of the sketch.

"This does look an awful lot like me. I can understand why Jenna came to that conclusion after seeing my picture featured the news."

"Do you know her?"

"The name doesn't sound familiar. Sorry."

"It's okay," she sighed.

"There's something I don't understand. My dad is not the type of man to have a casual fling. My parents have been married for 28 years."

"And I'm 34. I was conceived almost 35 years ago. A lot can happen in 7 years."

"It just doesn't seem like something my dad would do. He had one long-time girlfriend in high school who broke his heart then no one until my mom."

"Or so he says," Sheldon interrupted.

Amy glared at him then turned her attention back to the man in the bed. "I'm not saying for sure that we have the same father, I'm just looking at the supporting evidence. Then there's the fact that you mistook me for your sister."

Luke didn't say anything for two whole minutes. Amy waited patiently as she could almost feel the wheels spinning in his head.

"If, and that's a big if, you are my dad's daughter, what are you hoping to gain from your relationship?"

"I... I don't know. I grew up without a father and didn't know a thing about him until just a couple of months ago. I still don't really know much. I guess what I really want is to know where I came from. Even if he doesn't want to get to know me, I hope to find peace in knowing who he is."

"What do you know?"

"I know he has green eyes, a New England accent, three sisters, played three clarinet in high school, and watched Charlie's Angels."

Luke waited for her to continue then realizing she had nothing more to say, he ran his hand over his face. "That's it?!" He asked incredulously. "That could be any one of a thousand men."

"There is one more thing. He told my mom his first name."

"Which is?"

She cleared her throat. "Lowell."


	20. Chapter 20

Luke crossed his arms over his chest. "That proves nothing. You probably found his name in the newspaper articles."

Amy's eyes lit up. "So Lowell _is_ your father's name?"

"It is, but..."

"Sheldon, I think we've finally found him!" She leaned over, hugging him to her as best as she could with their arm rests between them.

When she eventually pulled away, he looked into her shiny eyes brimming with tears. "Why are you crying? A minute ago you were happy."

"These are happy tears."

"I'm sorry to burst your bubble," Luke interrupted, "but I'm still not convinced my father had a one-night stand."

"Are you saying Amy is lying?"

Luke shook his head in the negative. "No. I'm saying we don't know if Amy's father and my father are the same man. It could be a coincidence they have the same name."

"We'll have him take a paternity test," Sheldon announced.

Luke snorted. " _That_ will go over well."

Sheldon turned to Amy. "Sarcasm?"

"Yes."

"I knew it!"

Amy sent the man in the bed an apologetic look. "Sorry, Luke. Please continue."

"What am I supposed to say to him? 'Dad, I met a woman who claims she's your daughter. I need you to take a paternity test to prove you're not'?"

Amy shifted in her chair, angling her body closer to the bed. "Luke, I know this is difficult for you. When my mom told me, I could hardly believe it myself. She is the least likely person to have a one-night stand. When I was growing up, I couldn't even join the Girl Scouts because she didn't want me selling cookies on some street corner like a whore. I couldn't get my ears pierced because she said pierced ears were for whores, pirates, and genies. She didn't allow me to wear makeup, and I don't remember her ever wearing any either. In fact..."

A nurse in burgundy scrubs entered the room with a wheelchair. "Good morning, Mr. Bachman. I see you have company today."

Relief flooded the man's face. He had never been so happy to see the infernal wheeled contraption, as he referred to it. "This is Amy and Sheldon. They were on their way out."

Sheldon furrowed his brow. "No, we weren't."

"You're welcome to hang around if you don't mind waiting an hour while we do some PT/OT," the nurse suggested.

"That means physical and occupational therapy," Luke informed them.

"We know what it means. Amy and I have advanced degrees. We're quite familiar with the term and everything of importance in the universe," Sheldon replied haughtily.

Amy stood. "Sheldon, come on," she urged.

"Where are we going?"

"We need to allow Luke time for his exercises so his strength returns, and he can finally go home." She reached for his hand, but he stayed rooted to his seat, crossing his arms over his chest.

"We'll just wait."

Amy felt Luke's eyes on them. She could tell from his body language that he didn't want them to wait for him. "I really think it's best if we go. Besides, it's almost lunch time."

"Fine." He stood and accepted the hand she still held out to him.

With her free hand, she waved to the other man. "Bye, Luke."

Sheldon saluted him. "I would say break a leg, but since you already have, that would be inappropriate."

Amy nudged the side of her fiancé's ribcage with her elbow. "Sheldon!"

"What? I said it was inappropriate. Now that I think of it, it's inappropriate on a whole other level. Therapy isn't a performance. Well, I suppose it is, but not the type of performance that would prompt one to say break a leg."

She grimaced. "I apologize for Sheldon's insensitive comment."

"That's okay. It's the kind of thing I would have said before I ended up here."

After another round of waves, the couple slipped out of the room while the nurse assisted Luke as he transferred to the wheelchair. When they reached the lobby doors, a cab was waiting for them.

"Aren't you glad I didn't cancel?"

"It worked out well." She sighed when they got in and gave the driver the address of a restaurant they agreed to try for lunch. "We're so close to finding my father. I can feel it."

"Maybe Luke will be more receptive when we return later today."

"I think we need to give him a little space; it's a lot for him to process. We can try again tomorrow."

"Tomorrow is Tuesday."

"Yeah, so?"

"Amy, we're running out of time."

"We can do a little online research this afternoon. We already had a first name. Now, assuming Luke and his father have the same surname, we should have sufficient information to conduct a proper search."

Sheldon rubbed his chin. "True. He did say his parents have been married 28 years, so I see no reason they would not share the same name."

Amy rested her head on his shoulder as the taxi weaved in and out of traffic. She felt simultaneously elated and skeptic. Could they really be so close to uncovering the truth?

xxx

After lunch the couple returned to the hotel. Amy sat in the middle of the bed propped up against the pillows, cell phone in hand, with the sketch and age-progression printout to her right, while Sheldon sat hunched over the desk with his laptop. They combed the internet for over an hour, finding nothing of significance.

Amy was about to call it quits, when Sheldon shouted victoriously, "I found something!"

She bounced off the bed and peered over his shoulder, squinting at the tiny photo on the screen. "Can you enlarge it?"

"I tried, but it was too pixelated. Probably a workplace directory headshot. What's interesting is the article." He vacated the chair, standing behind her as she skimmed the text.

She spun the chair around to face him. "Lowell Bachman has a Bachelor of Science in Biomedical Engineering from Harvard, and... Oh my goodness!" Her hand flew to her heart.

"I know, right? He's a lowly engineer... like Wolowitz."

"Sheldon, remember your contract with Howard," she warned.

"He's not here, so it doesn't count. As I was saying, our parents are dumber than a sack of rocks, yet look at the two of us. We managed to move up significantly on the evolutionary scale with our superior intellect."

She rolled her eyes. "Let's forget evolution for a minute. This Lowell Bachman works at Mount Auburn Hospital. We were in the same building this morning." Her eyes widened as another thought occurred to her. "All those years ago when I attended classes there, I could have passed right by him and never knew." Her breathing quickened at an alarming rate.

"Amy, you're hyperventilating!" Sheldon's arms flailed over his head. "We don't even have a paper bag for you to breathe into! I packed everything else. Oh, dear, Lord!"

She slowly took in a deep breath, held it, then exhaled gradually. After repeating the process several times, she allowed her breathing to return to normal and took his hands in hers. "I'm fine. Sorry I scared you. It's just a lot for me to process."

"Are you sure? Your complexion looks more pale than normal. Maybe we should go to the hospital and have them check your oxygen-to-carbon dioxide levels."

"That's so sweet of you to be concerned, but really, I'm fine. Honestly. Now let's continue our research."

Sheldon appeared unconvinced but respected her wishes.

"I can't believe my father was so close the whole time."

"Not necessarily. It's possible he was employed at another company back then." He slid his arms around her and began typing.

"Sheldon, I wasn't done reading."

"Hang on. We can come back to that page. I want to see if we can find out how long he's worked at Mount Auburn."

Twenty minutes later, after finding no indication on length of employment, Amy placed her hands over his. "It's not important how long he's been there. What's important is that he's there now. I want, no I _need_ to see him in person."

"We don't even know if he's really your father. Maybe he's not even Luke's father. It could be a coincidence. There are so many variables."

"Which is exactly why I need to check him out. Like you said, we're running out of time. We need to explore all options."

"How? I would think the biomedical lab is a restricted area."

"It is. I have something else in mind."

"Which is?"

"We go to the hospital tomorrow over the lunch hour and watch him from a distance in the staff/student cafeteria."

"We don't even know what he looks like." He walked over to the bed and picked up the printout. "This is just a computer-rendered image of a man who may or may not be his son. We don't even know if Luke will look like this when he ages."

"Then we'll try to find a better picture of the real Lowell Bachman online," she assured him.

"How do you know he'll be there? Maybe he brings his lunch from home and visits Luke over his break. We may be more successful if we wait for him outside his room."

"We would look suspicious to all the medical personnel in the halls. And what if Luke sees us? I think we need to try the cafeteria first. It will be much easier to blend in there," she advised.

"How about this. We wait in the cafeteria for 30 minutes. If we don't see anyone who resembles him, we can casually walk over to Luke's room for another visit. You did say we would try speaking with him again anyway."

"I did say that," she muttered. "Alright. It's a plan."

 **A/N: Thank you all again for your kind words, follows, and favorites. Do you think Amy's getting close to finding her father? I really want the writers to address him on the show, but for now we have fanfiction to fill in the gaps.**


	21. Chapter 21

Amy poked her head into the cafeteria. Not much had changed since her college days, but it did little to tame the butterflies in her tummy.

"This was a bad idea," she muttered.

"It was your idea," Sheldon reminded her.

"It seemed like a good plan at the time."

"It _is_ a good plan. Come on. Let's get something to eat so we blend in."

"I'm too nervous to eat."

"We can't keep standing here; it's too suspicious. Besides, you need to get something in you before you wither away."

"I only skipped one meal. Look at me," she pointed to her hips. "I'm far from withering away."

"You don't need to lose any weight. You're perfect exactly the way you are."

"That's sweet, but..."

"No buts. It's true. At least get a pudding cup. They _do_ sell those here, right?"

Amy sighed. "Of course. At least they used to. I promise I'll get one if it's an option and I don't see something else I'd rather have."

They stepped into the room, scanning the crowd. Hand in hand they slowly wove around the tables, examining the sea of faces. Amy kept her sights on the right side of the room, while Sheldon took the left. She saw a few familiar faces and greeted them with a small wave. A few employees looked at them questioningly, but most were focused on their food or conversations.

Amy was both disappointed and relieved when they couldn't find anyone who resembled the age-progression sketch. "Maybe he hasn't been able to get away yet," she reasoned.

They each grabbed a tray and set off to the meal line. Sheldon had no trouble finding choices to his liking, but Amy's stomach turned at the sight of the various foods on display. She excused herself from the line to examine the contents of the cooler and debated over chocolate versus vanilla pudding, ultimately choosing vanilla for its more mild flavor.

The couple met at the registers then proceeded to a corner table where they had a view of the whole room. As Sheldon chowed down on his burger and fries, Amy kept her eyes glued to the entrance. Her heart skipped a beat when a gray-haired man approached them.

"Is anyone using this chair?"

"N... no. Please t... take it," she stuttered.

The man thanked her then pulled the chair over to the next table where he joined a crowded group of colleagues.

"You okay? You look a little pale."

"For a minute I thought maybe that was him. I'm going a little crazy." She reached under her sweater, pulled out her double helix charm, and began sliding it quickly back and forth along its chain.

"Amy, you're going to wear it out." He stretched his arm across the table and stilled her hand.

"Sorry."

"It's okay. Now please try eating some of your pudding."

She peeled back the plastic covering, dipped her spoon into the creamy treat, and brought it up to her lips. The tip of her tongue licked a tiny bit before she set the spoon down on her tray.

"I can't right now. I'm way too nervous." She pushed the container towards him.

Sheldon pushed it back to her side of the table. "Amy, you need to eat."

"I'll buy another one on the way out and try again later," she promised.

He reluctantly polished it off then followed her eyes to the entrance. By 12:30 there was still no sign of anyone who resembled the man in the photo.

"Thirty minutes is up. Shall we visit Luke?" He asked.

"Let's stay ten more minutes in case he takes a later lunch."

"Alright."

Sheldon sipped his Diet Coke as they stared at the doorway. Every time an older gentleman entered, Amy reached for her double helix charm then quickly dropped it when she felt her fiancé's eyes on her. Ten minutes passed with no sign of their subject.

She sighed. "That was a waste of time."

"It wasn't a waste. We need to explore every option."

"I guess."

"If we hadn't tried, you probably would have regretted it."

After disposing their trash, Sheldon reached for her cold and clammy hand, and they wound around the corridors leading to Luke's room. When they were two doors away from their destination, Amy froze.

"What if he's in there?" She whispered.

"Then our sleuthing skills have paid off."

"I don't even know what to say to him. Am I supposed to introduce myself as his possible illegitimate daughter?"

"I hope that was a rhetorical question because I don't have a clue how these meetings should go. You're much better at navigating the rules of social convention."

"Not in this type of situation." She took a step back as a nurse pushing an IV pole strode past them.

"Amy, look at me," he instructed gently. "You are capable of getting through any type of situation. You can do this, and no matter what happens, I support you."

"Thanks for your faith in me." She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. "Alright. Let's do this."

"That's my girl!"

They continued the last few steps to room 115, and Amy cautiously peeked in. "It's just Luke in there," she murmured.

"I'm sorry. Do you want to try the cafeteria again? Maybe pick up that pudding while we're at it?"

"Not yet. Since we're here, I'd like to speak with Luke. Maybe he'll be more receptive this time."

The moment they entered the room, Luke crossed his arms over his chest. "You again. Look, Amy, as much as I'd like to help you, I think you're mistaken that we have the same father. Maybe you can find more info from your genetics app."

"Hello to you, too," Sheldon responded sarcastically.

"Sheldon, be nice," Amy pleaded. She addressed the man in the bed. "Hi Luke. I'm sorry if my presence bothers you, but I really don't have anywhere else to turn right now. I check my 23andme site every day and have no new matches. Jenna still hasn't gotten back to me. You're my only hope."

Luke glanced at the wall clock. "Okay, for argument's sake, let's say we do share a father. What would you like to know?"

She pulled a chair up to the bed and sank into it. Sheldon opted for standing behind her, his hands on her shoulders.

"What's he like? Is he the type of father who spends time with his children, or is he more of a workaholic?"

"That's pretty personal. I don't feel comfortable sharing that with a stranger."

Amy was taken aback but pushed back the tears threatening to flow. Her rational side knew it was silly to already think of herself family, but her heart told a different story. She blinked a couple of times before starting again.

"How about something less personal? Does he play the clarinet?" She asked.

"Not anymore."

"What about his occupation?"

"He's a biomedical engineer."

Sheldon squeezed her shoulders. "Does he, by chance, work here?"

Luke eyed the other man suspiciously. "He does. Lucky guess, or have you been checking up on us?"

Amy reddened. "To be honest, we did a Google search when we returned to our hotel yesterday. After you admitted your father's name is also Lowell, I couldn't help but try searching for his full name. I was hoping to find a photo that resembled the age-progression image I have of you, but we only found one tiny picture and a short bio on his work here."

Her phone buzzed in her purse, but she chose to ignore it. They might actually be making progress. Whoever it was could wait.

Luke pointedly looked at the clock again. "I'll allow you two more quick questions, so choose wisely."

Amy's eyes followed his. Almost 1 o'clock. Was he expecting the nurses to whisk him off to another appointment? Before she could open her mouth, her phone buzzed again. She pulled it out, hoping it was just a telemarketer she could blow off. Her eyes widened at the call display. "Sorry, I need to take this."

Sheldon watched her talking animatedly in the hall. He shrugged, took over the vacant chair, then turned his attention back to Luke. "I'm not the best at reading facial cues or body language, but I think you're reluctant to admit there's a strong chance you and Amy are related because you're afraid she will somehow take your father away from you."

Luke picked at an imaginary piece of lint on the blanket. "You're wrong."

"Am I? All my fiancée wants to do is learn about the man who sired her to get some closure, maybe have a relationship with him _if_ he is open to it, and you are being very uncooperative. Amy would never intentionally do something to hurt anyone. She's not the monster you're making her out to be."

"When have I called her a monster? I don't deny she has the right to know her father. I just don't think my father is that man. I can't picture him having a one night stand." He leaned towards Sheldon, wincing slightly from the movement. "How would you feel if you were in my shoes? If you found out your father could have an illegitimate child?"

"He very well may have. My father wasn't the most faithful husband. At least yours wasn't married at the time."

"Dude, I'm sorry. I didn't know."

Sheldon waved off his comment. "We're not here to talk about me. This is about Amy." He ran his hand over his face. "We cut our visit to my mother's short to come here, and we leave on Saturday. Time is running out. I would appreciate your cooperation."

Luke glanced at the clock again. "Fine, but we'll have to do it later. Stop by again between 2:30 and 4:00."

"Why can't we do it as soon as Amy comes back? Are we keeping you from an appointment? Is that why you keep watching the clock?"

Luke's eyes fell on the door, and his face turned ghostly white. Sheldon twisted his head and gasped.

An older gentleman in a polo shirt and khakis stepped into the room. "Luke, I didn't realize you had company. I can grab lunch now and come back in 30 minutes so you can have time with your friend."

Before anyone had time to respond, Amy returned with a triumphant look on her face. "That was Jenna. She has proof that you're related..." her voice trailed off as she realized another person occupied the room. Someone who greatly resembled the photos. She and the man stared at each other.

After a full minute, the man regained his composure. "You look so much like my daughter; it's uncanny." He tilted his head to the side, examining her from every angle. "How do you know Luke?"

Amy opened and closed her mouth repeatedly, but no sound emerged.

Luke finally broke the silence. "Dad, this is Amy. She thinks you may be... related."

 **A/N: Has Amy finally found her father? What proof does Jenna have? Find out in the next chapter.**


	22. Chapter 22

Amy's head began to spin, and her legs felt rubbery. She reached blindly for the door handle, her fingers not quite making contact.

"Amy!" Sheldon screamed, as he jumped out of his chair to run towards her. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she sagged against him. "I _knew_ I should have been more persistent with the pudding," he muttered.

Lowell dragged a chair towards them, and Sheldon slowly lowered her into it. "Is she alright?"

"She skipped breakfast and lunch. My diagnosis is hypoglycemia coupled with anxiety."

"Stay here. I'll get her something to eat."

Sheldon watched helplessly as the other man took off towards the cafeteria. "Amy, you're going to be okay," he reassured her.

Luke propped himself up against the pillows, ignoring the dull ache in his still-battered body. "Amy, I'm sorry if I'm the reason you haven't been eating."

When she didn't respond, Sheldon answered for her. "As angry as I am with you for trying to obstruct our investigation and would love to blame you, the truth is, it's the thought of actually meeting her... your... father that has her so nervous." Sheldon bent down to her eye level and noted her dazed expression. He brushed an errant wisp of hair off her forehead.

"Still, I'm sorry for my part in this."

"Apology accepted," Sheldon replied wearily. He pulled the other chair next to his fiancée, sat down heavily, and gently placed a shaky hand on her knee. One of them needed to remain lucid, so he willed himself to breathe calmly.

The trio sat quietly, the only noises coming from medical personnel rushing down the hall. Sheldon sighed in relief when Lowell finally returned with a pudding cup. The older man peeled back the cover before handing it to him, along with a plastic spoon.

Sheldon brought a small spoonful up to her lips. "Amy, I need you to eat this. Please open up."

She stared at him uncomprehensibly.

"Should I get a nurse?" Lowell asked, concern etched in his voice.

Sheldon ignored him and tried again. "Amy, please, for me," he begged, tears welling up in his eyes.

Luke pressed the nurse call button, and within moments, a nurse appeared in the doorway. When she fussed over him, he directed her to the woman slumped in the chair.

"She hasn't eaten in 18 hours, and I think she went into shock," Sheldon blurted out when the nurse began taking his fiancée's blood pressure.

Lowell sat on the corner of his son's bed, watching the scene unfold. "Can you tell me what's going on? Who is Amy and the man with her?" He whispered.

Luke fidgeted. "I think that's something they should answer."

Within a few minutes, Amy blinked and regarded her surroundings. Her eyes caught the gaze of the man from the age-progression image. She pinched herself to prove this was real. "It's you," she murmured.

Lowell furrowed his brow. "I don't understand."

"Before we get into that, Amy really needs to eat."

"Sheldon, that was rude," she hissed. "I'm fine. The nurse even said there was absolutely nothing to worry about."

"I don't care what that nurse said; you did not look fine a minute ago. Please, Amy. I care about your well being."

"Fine." She made a show of dipping the spoon slowly into the cup, lifting it to her mouth, and licking it clean. It wasn't until the cup was completely empty that Sheldon finally relaxed.

"May I speak now?" Lowell asked him.

"Of course."

The older man addressed the neurobiologist. "I'm very puzzled over your reaction to me and even more puzzled by your comment to Luke about being related."

"All my life I've wondered where I came from. My mother never spoke of my father. I didn't know why until just a few months ago."

She told him about her mother's revelation followed by the DNA testing and how it led her to Jenna. She then told him about the sketch and Jenna's reaction and how it led to meeting Luke, and finally the age-progression sketch.

"Jenna shared the images with her family. They recognized Luke only from the news, but her mother was determined to uncover the truth about our connection. She casually brought it up to her neighbor who suggested searching on Ancestry dot com." She paused to take a breath. "She found your names in their family tree."

"Even if that were true, how does it prove _you_ are related to me?" Luke asked.

Amy licked her lips. "Because you and Jenna are fourth cousins, and so are she and I."

"I hardly call that proof," Luke scoffed. "Even if I am related to Jenna, you could be related to her on your mother's side."

"Here you go again, implying Amy's lying," Sheldon accused.

Amy took in a deep breath. "I've already deduced it's not my mother's side. I met another of my DNA matches in Texas, who we learned is a maternal relative. He and Jenna are not matches, therefore, she and I must be related on my father's side."

"That still doesn't prove we have the same father," Luke argued.

Lowell's eyebrows shot up. "Hold on. You believe that I'm your father?" He asked incredulously.

Amy shrunk back from his stare. "Yes," she whispered.

"I admit you look an awful lot like my daughter, Carrie, but I don't see how it's possible you could be my daughter. Perhaps we are all related, but your father is another one of the distantly-related cousins in Jenna's family."

"No, it's too much of a coincidence. I showed my mother the sketch Desmond drew, and she confirmed it looked exactly like the man she..."

"Slept with," Sheldon finished for her."

"Who is your mother?"

"Perhaps this will refresh your memory." Sheldon whipped out his phone, located a photo, and handed it to him.

Lowell gasped. "Joan..."

"That's right Joan Fowler, or Joan Martin at the time, but you didn't know that because you didn't bother exchanging last names."

"I tried. She refused to speak with me after..." he trailed off.

"After you did unspeakable things to her," Sheldon finished.

Amy glared at him. "Sheldon!"

Luke shook his head. "Wait, Dad are you saying Mom isn't the only woman you... umm..."

Lowell hung his head. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Sorry for implying you only had one other encounter with a woman before Mom?"

Lowell lifted his head. "I never said that. I told you and Carrie I only had one girlfriend before your mother, and that's the truth. As for encounters, that was the only time I have ever acted so rashly." He turned to Amy. "I'm sorry. I had no idea my actions would generate such consequences. I don't mean that in a bad way," he clarified when she widened her eyes.

"So you admit you're Amy's father?" Sheldon asked.

Lowell eyed the young woman sitting before him. "There's no way to know for sure, but from what I've seen and heard, there's a strong possibility."

"Would you be willing to take a paternity test to verify?"

"Yes."

"Dad, are you sure this is what you want?"

"Luke, no matter what happens, I will not abandon you, and Amy, if the test proves I am not your father, I sincerely hope you will locate him soon." He stood and patted Luke's his leg. "I'll see you later, kiddo."

Amy watched the scene in front of her. She was envious of Luke in that moment and had to force herself to snap out of it. She may not have grown up with a father, but he was recovering from a near-fatal accident. No one's life was perfect.

Sheldon's voice shook her out of her reverie. "Are you going to take the test now?"

"Actually, I was going to grab lunch quick before my break is over. You two are welcome to join me."

"Amy, do you feel stable enough to walk?"

"Yes, Sheldon, I'm fine. You don't have to make such a fuss over me." To prove her point, she rose to her feet and walked over to Luke's bedside. "We'll let you get your rest. If you feel up to it, I'd like to come back tomorrow, unless you'd rather we wait until the results are in."

Luke shrugged. "I'm not going anywhere. If you want to come, I can't stop you."

"Luke..." his father warned.

Luke scowled but waved goodbye to the trio.

"I'm sorry for his behavior. I can't imagine what he must think of me right now," Lowell apologized, as they headed towards the cafeteria.

When the older man got in the meal line, Amy stood off to the side, but Sheldon followed behind him.

"You're eating again?"

"No. I'm getting something more substantial for you."

"Sheldon..."

He ignored her, filling a tray with a sandwich, banana, and a container of milk.

The room had cleared out considerably, and they had no trouble finding a table. As Amy slowly chewed her food, she felt a pair of eyes on her from across the table.

"Do I have something in my teeth?" She asked, grabbing her purse from the back of her chair and pulling out a compact mirror.

"No, your teeth are fine. Sorry, I'm still reeling over the fact that you look so much like Carrie." He tilted his body to the left and extracted his phone from his back pocket. After swiping through a series of photos, he handed it to her.

Sheldon leaned over her shoulder and gasped. "If you slipped a pair of glasses on her, you could almost pass for twins, except that Carrie's face is more round, and you have those crinkles around your eyes."

Amy decided to let the 'old' implication slide. "It's almost like looking in a mirror," she murmured, setting the phone and compact with her reflection side by side.

Lowell nodded. "It's for that reason I'm willing to take a paternity test, that and the picture of your mom. How is she doing?"

Amy shrugged, not looking up. "Fine, I guess. We don't exactly have a very close relationship even though we only live 8 miles apart. It wasn't until she told me about you... my father," she corrected herself, "that things started getting better."

"How did she keep your father's identity a secret for so long? I'm sure you must have questioned her over the years."

"I did, but she'd either change the subject or..." she reached for her double helix charm then quickly dropped her hand. "Nevermind. It doesn't matter anymore." She gripped Sheldon's hand hard under the table, hoping he wouldn't finish her sentence.

Misunderstanding her cue, he jumped right into the subject he felt was weighing on her mind. "So when exactly are you going to take the test, Mr. Bachman?"

"It's Doctor, actually. I have my PdD."

"Yes, of course. That's what it said in your bio. My apologies. I have a friend who's an engineer who only has a masters, so my error was out of habit, not an insult to your academic accomplishments."

Lowell waved him off. "It's fine. To answer your question, I plan to do it after work if the lab can get me in." He consulted his watch. "Sorry, but I'll have to eat and run. If you don't have any plans, would you be interested in a tour of my unit?"

"I don't think that's necessary. Amy took some classes here. She knows this building inside and out..."

"We would love to," she cut in.

"Great. I'll just clear it with my supervisor first. I'll be back soon." He downed the rest of his diet Coke then strode off towards the biomedical lab.

When the other man was out of earshot, Sheldon voiced his concerns. "Amy, I don't want to spend the rest of the afternoon in a hazmat suit surrounded by viruses."

"It's not like that," she promised.

"Even still, I'm not interested in seeing the biomedical unit. I already know it will be a major snoozefest."

"The point isn't the actual tour. We've finally tracked down the man I'm almost certain is my father, and I want to spend as much time with him as I can before we leave."

"I didn't think of it like that."

She placed her hand on his and gently squeezed his fingers. "It's okay. I know you didn't. So, are you in?"

"I wouldn't do this for anyone else," he grumbled.

"So that's a yes?"

"Yes."


	23. Chapter 23

Amy tossed and turned in the now-unfamiliar bed. They had arrived back in Pasadena two hours earlier, and though she was exhausted from the long flight and time zone difference, Sheldon had insisted they do laundry to resume his usual Saturday routine. She grumpily obliged then fell into bed, but sleep evaded her as her mind replayed the events of the last four days.

During that short time, she learned as much as she could about her potential family. Lowell had taken them on a tour of the biomedical lab. She was relieved when Sheldon refrained from criticizing the field. He was actually impressed with the advances the team was making and hung on the older man's every word. It was all he could talk about on the way back to the hotel.

They met with Lowell and Luke for lunch at the hospital again on Wednesday and Thursday. Luke was starting to warm up to Amy, even joking about Californian stereotypes, though he still had doubts about her paternity. She wanted to meet them again on Friday, but Sheldon reminded her that she promised they would visit the Harry Potter exhibit at the museum if they located her father. While there was still a little uncertainty until the results were available, she agreed to go. It was the least she could do since he had been so supportive of her throughout the whole ordeal.

They informed Lowell of their plans on Thursday, and he graciously offered to pick them up from the museum after work and take them out to dinner. When they entered the car dressed in their wizard robes, Amy was concerned he would think they were weird and decide he wanted nothing more to do with her, but he surprised them both by complimenting them and even engaging them in a discussion about The Half-Blood Prince.

They even met Carrie briefly via video chat while they waited for their meals. The two women stared at each other in awe, so alike, even with an eight-year age difference. Carrie was convinced her dad was playing a trick on her, as he was well known for his pranks. She informed them that his favorite holiday was April Fools Day, much to Sheldon's dismay, while Amy found it amusing and endearing.

Lowell insisted he drive them to the airport. She had been taken by surprise when he wrapped her in a bear hug before she and Sheldon entered the terminal. She couldn't even recall her mother hugging her, and here was an almost-complete stranger, who may or may not be related to her, showing her affection. She had to quickly blink back the tears threatening to fall.

Amy was roused back to the present by the sound of Sheldon mumbling as he reached blindly for the comforter. Her movements had inadvertently uncovered him. She reached down for it, pulled it up over their bodies, and snuggled against his back.

"You okay?" He mumbled.

"Not really."

Sheldon flipped over, trying to discern her features in the near darkness. "Is it the bedding? Do you miss the feel of the bed at the hotel?"

"It's strange to be back in your bed, but that's not it."

"Is it the dramatic temperature change?"

"No, I much prefer California's mild winters over the frigid ones in Boston." She shivered just thinking about them.

"Are you still experiencing discomfort in your ears from the flight?"

"No, they're fine now."

"Then what is it?"

"I was just thinking about my fath... about Lowell."

He rested his hand on her hip. "I'm just as impatient for the results as you are. It should only be a few more days until the biomarkers of your sample will be compared with his."

"I know. The waiting is killing me, and it's difficult being so far away. I wish I would have found him sooner," she sighed.

"I think we did pretty well, considering our short stay."

"Yes, but I meant I wish I'd found him years ago."

He leaned over and kissed her forehead then pulled her flush against him. "I know, but we can't change the past. Try to get some sleep. We have a lot to do tomorrow."

xxx

The next four days went by in a blur. The couple kept so busy getting back into their daily routines, rushing off to work each morning, catching up on hundreds of work emails during the lunch hour, and coming home late that they didn't even meet with their friends.

"Ames!" Penny called out as she heard the door across the hall open. "Wait up!"

Amy paused on the top step as her friend, clad only in a tank top and pajama shorts, caught up to them.

"Penny, we don't have time right now," Sheldon informed her.

Penny ignored his protest. "I haven't seen you guys since you returned. How was your trip? Did you find your dad?"

"I'm sorry, Penny. I can't talk right now." Penny's face fell, making Amy feel like the worst friend in the world. "Come over tonight. I'll call Bernadette too. We'll have a girls' night while the guys are at the comic book store then all hang out together."

Sheldon pointed at his watch. "Amy, we're going to be late."

"Sorry, Bestie. Gotta go. I'll see you tonight," she promised, as she quickly followed her fiancé down the stairs.

xxx

Amy poured another glass of wine for her besties. Their whole conversation, so far, had centered around her vacation.

"He _has_ to be your father. He even admitted to being intimate with your mom," Bernadette concluded.

Penny took a sip of wine. "Yeah. How can you even have doubts?"

Amy sat down heavily in her spot. "I know I'm being silly, but I have to prepare myself just in case."

"How long does it take to get the results?" Penny asked.

"Five to ten days. The hospital had to ship his sample to a genetics lab, then they need to contact 23andme to compare it to mine. It's been seven days now. Luckily I've been so busy catching up with everything that I haven't had much time to think about it, except when I try to sleep."

Bernadette studied her face. "You do have dark circles under your eyes. If you'd like I can get you a week's worth of a new sleep aid my company's testing. So far the only side effect we've found is that it turned some test subjects' urine blue."

"Thanks, but I think I'll pass."

Penny scrunched up her nose. "Blue? Really? Like robin's egg blue or like blue raspberry Kool-Aid?"

"Like the Kool-Aid," Bernadette clarified.

"Damn! If it goes on the market, I'll have to persuade doctors that it isn't that bad. I mean, it's not like that one drug that... Oh God, I can't even say it." Penny shuddered then changed the subject. "So how's Sheldon dealing with your inability to sleep? Has he kicked you out of bed yet?"

"No. After the first night of me kicking off the blankets, I've been much more conscious of my actions. I try to be as still as possible so I don't disturb him."

"I'm sorry, Sweetie. The call should be coming soon. Then you can finally get some rest."

Amy checked her phone for what felt like the hundredth time that day. "It's getting too late for him to call," she sighed. "I guess it will be another sleepless night."

Bernadette leaned over in her spot, wrapping her arms around her friend. "Sorry, Amy."

Penny vacated the chair to join them on the couch, not even caring that she was in Sheldon's spot.

"Thank you both. I'm so lucky to have you in my life," the brunette sobbed.

The trio's moment was interrupted by the cries of little Nathaniel in Leonard's old room.

"Sorry," Bernadette apologized. She disentangled herself to see what the baby was fussing about.

Moments later she returned carrying a content-looking infant. "I think he was just searching for physical contact too. I'll wait until he falls asleep again before taking him back."

Amy held out her arms for the little bundle. "I've missed you, little guy," she cooed, when he settled onto her. "You're lucky to have two parents who love you, and you'll never have to wonder where you came from."

"Oh, Amy. I'm sorry. I can take him back now if this is too hard for you."

Amy shifted the baby so her right hand was free. She lifted her glasses and swiped at her eyes. "No, it's fine. I'm the one who should be sorry for making this so awkward for everyone." She set her glasses back on her nose and peered down at the baby again. "I promise I'm not always a blubbering mess."

Nathaniel waved his little arms and squealed, eliciting a tiny smile from her.

"So Amy, you and Sheldon have been engaged for two months now. Any wedding plans?" Penny inquired.

"No, we were so busy with the search that we've barely discussed it, although Sheldon did bring up an idea he had for his attire."

"Let me guess, he wants to dress as Spock," Bernadette snickered.

"Surprisingly no, but it is another of his fictional idols."

"Ooh! Batman!" Penny shouted.

Amy rubbed the infant's back when his lip started quivering. "It's okay. Auntie Penny just got a little excited." She watched in amazement as his expression quickly returned angelic. "He's such a good baby," she commended his mother.

"Yeah, for now. I hear that when they're calm in their first few months, the next few will be hell. For now I'll just enjoy the peace. Now, back to the topic of Sheldon. Was Penny right?"

"No, not Batman. He wants to wear a Flash costume. I told him I always imagined a Victorian wedding with me wearing a floor-length white dress. He pointed out that Iris West wore a white dress."

"Who's Iris West?" The girls asked simultaneously.

"She married the Flash." She chuckled at their gaping mouths. "Don't worry. I haven't become a superhero expert. I had to ask too."

Penny shook her head in wonder. "So are you going to let him wear that?"

Amy opened her mouth to reply when the door opened, and the guys entered, toting bags of comic books.

Penny scurried back to her chair. "Whatcha got in there, Sheldon? The Flash?"

His face lit up. "Actually, yes. Very good, Penny!"

"Still as insulting as always. I see you haven't changed a bit," she replied, drily.

"I'm going to put this little guy back to bed before it gets crazy in here," Bernadette winked.

Everyone took their seats. When Bernadette returned, Raj addressed the room. "It's nice to all be together again. Christmas, New Year's, and even just ordinary days like these weren't the same without Sheldon and Amy."

The group murmured in agreement as they helped themselves to the snacks Amy had laid out when the girls arrived. Howard reenacted Christmas dinner, his impersonations of everyone spot on."

Sheldon leaned over to Amy. "I'm glad we missed that. Sounds even crazier than dinner with my family," he murmured, quiet enough that only she could hear.

She patted his knee then turned her attention back to the story. Howard was in the middle of a hilarious anecdote when the familiar tune of her ringtone cut him off midsentence.

She stared at the display and shakily swiped the answer symbol. "H... hello?... It's okay... R... really?... O... okay... Thanks for letting me know... Bye."

Six pairs of eyes were on her, waiting expectantly.

"That... that was him. He... he was helping Carrie with some new furniture and just got home. He didn't hear his phone ring earlier. They left a voice message..."

"Who left a voice message?" Sheldon inquired, when she didn't continue.

"The genetics lab."

Everyone was on the edge of their seats. "What did they say?" Leonard prompted.

"We're... we're a m... match!" She stammered.

"Oh, Ames! I'm so happy for you," Penny squealed, leaping out of her seat to hug the woman sitting in a daze.

Sheldon pulled her up so they could all congratulate her properly, but she barely registered her friends' excited voices. After all these years, her family was finally complete.

 **A/N: Thank you all so much for following this story. Only one chapter left!**


	24. Chapter 24

_October 14, 2017_

Amy gazed down at the perfectly manicured grounds of the Omni Hotel in Houston, Texas, as the two resident black swans floated across the pond. The tranquil scene was interrupted by Sheldon reciting the day's list for the third time that morning.

"We have the flag unveiling ceremony at city hall at 8 o'clock followed by our show at 10. Then at 11:30 we need to confirm our order with the caterer..."

"Sheldon, we don't have to contact the caterer again. We already went over the order with them twice yesterday."

"Yes, but we need to confirm that the ice cream will be frozen right up until the sundae bar opens, and they didn't seem concerned about contamination with the toppings. We don't need Wolowitz to ingest a peanut by accident."

"It can happen anyway if the guests aren't careful when they're scooping up the toppings, but I'm sure he'll be careful."

"What about the chicken? You know my mother will only eat fried chicken, not 'that flavorless, grilled stuff for health nuts' as she refers to it. And they didn't think it was necessary to have all 50 stars on the cake. It wouldn't be an American flag with the incorrect number of stars."

"Sheldon, it will all work out. The catering, the florist, the seating arrangements..."

"But..."

"No buts. We need to leave now so we don't keep our friends waiting."

Amy ushered her fiancé out of the hotel room and half listened to him as he continued with the list while they walked down the hall towards the elevators. The doors slid open to reveal a familiar face.

"Frank! You made it!" Amy flung herself at the older man, wrapping him in a tight hug.

He returned the gesture. "I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

"The convention or our wedding?" Sheldon queried.

"Both," he responded sincerely. "Lobby level?"

"Yes."

When Amy released him from her hold, Frank leaned back against the wall as they descended from the sixth floor to the first. "I want to thank you again for all you did with my design last year. I know I called you when I received the flag and postcard, but it's nice to do it in person."

"I still think yours was a superior design," Sheldon huffed. "President Spencer made a terrible mistake."

"Are you going to the unveiling?" Amy asked as they stopped on the fourth floor to pick up more passengers.

"I am. Even though I didn't win the contest, I would like to show Anna I'm not a sore loser."

When they reached their destination, they bid goodbye to Frank, whom they promised to catch up with again later. Sheldon reached for his fiancée's hand, and they rushed past the check-in desk and the banner above welcoming everyone to the 51st Annual North American Vexillogical Association meeting.

"I hope Leonard made it on time. I still think they should have stayed at our hotel," he muttered. "He's wrong; flag enthusiasts are not crazy."

"I know it's not ideal, but they're not that far away. I'm actually surprised they agreed to attend the unveiling ceremony."

"As am I." He scanned the parking lot. "We're looking for a green minivan," he informed her then snorted. "It's just like Leonard not to specify what type of green. Is it lime green, olive green, emerald green, kelly green..."

"Found it! It's the one with Raj bouncing in front of it."

As they approached the vehicle and its occupants, Raj embraced them. "Oh my God! I can't believe the day has finally come! Group hug!"

Howard and Bernadette joined the trio, followed by Leonard and Penny.

Sheldon's muffled voice emerged from the center of the group. "Alright, that's enough."

The group reluctantly broke apart. Sheldon and Amy crawled into the backseat, Raj and the Wolowitzs took the middle seat, while the Hofstadters returned to the front seat.

Howard twisted in his seat and peered over the top. "Sheldon, you're sure this is how you want to spend your last hours as a bachelor?"

"I'm not even going to dignify that question with a response."

"And your mom is really okay with you not getting married in a church?" Bernadette asked.

"She's not thrilled, but after she spoke with James, she grudgingly agreed."

Penny turned to her husband. "Who's James?" She whispered.

"James Powell is a huge fan of Fun with Flags whom we met at the convention last year in San Jose," Sheldon informed her.

"Damn his Vulcan hearing," she muttered.

"So some guy you barely know is going to officiate your wedding? We're all ordained," Raj whined then added, "well, everyone except Howard."

"The only way we could please my mother was to convince her that James is a man of God. She knows all of you are not. Now let's get this vehicle into gear before we miss the unveiling."

Leonard maneuvered the van onto the highway, and Sheldon pointed out various points of interest when he wasn't correcting the directions of the GPS. When they arrived at Houston City Hall, a small group had already formed across the street, their gazes skyward towards the roof of the building where the current flag rippled in the breeze. Leonard dropped the couple off while he and the others looked for a parking space.

Sheldon paced around the area, consulting his watch multiple times. "What is taking them so long? I saw five parking spaces along the way."

"By the time they got back around the block, they could have been taken already. There are a lot more people here now," Amy pointed out.

At 7:58, the group finally joined them.

"I finally found a spot two blocks behind us then ran over here," Leonard wheezed, pulling out his inhaler.

Sheldon was about to open his mouth, most likely to scold his friends, but Amy cut him off with a gentle touch on his arm before he could say anything.

"Good morning citizens of Houston and fellow flag enthusiasts!" A voice boomed from the city hall roof at precisely 8 a.m. "My name is Isaac Spencer, and I'm the president of the North American Vexillogical Association. I am absolutely thrilled to be here this morning in this beautiful city!" He paused as the crowd cheered.

"As some of you know, one year ago, a panel of judges voted on the design they felt was most deserving to represent the new city flag. The winning design was created by long-time association member, Anna Dixson. Please extend her a warm welcome!"

The crowd cheered again as Anna stepped into view next to Isaac. She took the mic and addressed them. "Thank you so much! It's such an honor to be here."

As she and Isaac continued speaking, Sheldon turned his attention to another association member who was lowering the current flag. He carefully removed it from the pole then quickly attached the new one. At Isaac's signal, he slowly hoisted the new flag, eliciting a thunderous round of applause. Sheldon halfheartedly clapped along with everyone else.

Penny sidled up to the theoretical physicist. "So, Sheldon, this is the flag you voted against?"

"Yes."

Bernadette squinted at the flapping fabric. "It looks like a perfectly nice flag."

"I never said it wasn't, I just preferred the other one," Sheldon answered through gritted teeth.

A small group of people in front of them twisted their heads around. "Hey, you're Sheldon Cooper, the man who wanted to start that petition!" A young man wearing a Michigan state flag shirt shouted.

All heads turned towards him, and several people began murmuring.

"Calm down! Yes, I wanted to start a petition, but I've since changed my mind…"

More people joined in, some asking why he changed his mind while others scolded him for even considering contesting the winner.

Howard cracked his knuckles. "If I had known flag ceremonies were this exciting, I'd have attended one years ago."

The sound of tapping on the mic caught everyone's attention, their heads swiveling back to the presentation. Anna was awarded a medal and a miniture copy of her flag. The moment the ceremony wrapped up, Sheldon strode towards the intersection.

"Sheldon, I thought we were going to get some pictures before we headed back to the hotel," Amy called after him. When he kept his eyes straight ahead and didn't respond, she gave some instructions to her friends. "Can someone take a few pictures of the flag, some close-ups and some with the whole building? I'm going to check on Sheldon."

They all whipped out their phones and captured the scenes before following behind.

Amy caught up to him, panting. "Sheldon, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong is that people are still so concerned with what I did a year ago. I explained the situation and apologized on YouTube. What more could I have done?"

She stood in front of him, holding his hands. "You did. I guess seeing you in the flesh caused the issue to resurface in their minds."

"It's all Penny's fault," Sheldon pouted. "If she hadn't asked me about the vote…"

Amy peeked around him, noting their friends had almost caught up. "We all still have a lot to do today, Penny included. I need her help with my hair and makeup, and I need her to be in a good mood, or she may go crazy and make me look like the bride of Frankenstein. Please, can you drop it for now?"

"Drop what?" Penny asked.

"It's nothing," Amy reassured her.

They all piled into the van and returned to the hotel. When the middle seat emptied and he could finally escape the confines of the enclosed space, Sheldon ran into the building, nearly knocking over a hotel guest as he barreled down the hall to the elevators.

"Sheldon!" Amy called after him. He was standing at the elevators, pressing the 'Up' button continuously. The ding sounded, alerting them of its arrival. He huffed as guests shuffled out then slipped inside, with Amy at his heels, and frantically pressed the '6' button multiple times.

"Sheldon! That was rude!" Amy scolded him the moment they were alone in their room.

"I'm sorry. We only have 30, no make that 28, minutes before the camera rolls."

"It's enough time," she soothed, as he gathered a plastic tote box filled with mini flags and accessories.

"We still have to set up, check the camera angles and the lighting..."

"That's what the TV crew is for."

"They probably don't even watch Fun with Flags! What if they film all the riffraff in the back and don't focus on us? What if..."

She rolled her eyes as she followed him out the door.

xxx

Much to Sheldon's relief, the show went off without a hitch. Amy was pleased to see that he seemed slightly more relaxed. With the little flag box tucked under his arm, they walked hand in hand as they took their friends on a tour of the vendor booths. The others weren't impressed until they reached the Design a Flag booth.

"This is the company that printed the proposal flag Sheldon designed!" Amy gushed.

Sheldon was excited to introduce them to Chad, the owner. While the girls eagerly sorted through the stacks of sample flags, the guys inquired about a banner for the comic book store's annual Halloween party.

"I know it's short notice, but we would really appreciate it if you could expedite an order for us. We'll pay an extra fee," Raj offered. "It's for our friend, Stuart, who doesn't have a lot of money and is down on his luck."

"We all chipped in to pay for his flight down," Howard added.

Chad scanned the crowd of shoppers. "Is he around? Would you like me to get his input?"

"He opted to stay overnight at my mother's in Galveston so he wouldn't burden us with more expenses," Sheldon explained. "Speaking of Stuart and my mom, I hope they get here soon. Missy promised she'd text me when they arrived. I wouldn't be surprised if she forgot to fill her gas tank and stranded them all. Oh, dear Lord!"

Amy's head whipped around at the familiar sound of distress. "Sheldon, what's wrong?"

"It's almost noon, and I still haven't heard from Missy. I _knew_ we shouldn't have shipped your dress to Texas!"

"I'm sure they'll be here soon. As I told you before, it made more sense to ship it here so it didn't get wrinkled in my luggage."

"And not only is my family and your dress missing, so is your mom," he panicked. "Why didn't she accept our offer to pay for a room here? I blame my mother. She never should have suggested she stay with her."

Amy hooked her arm in his and led him into the hall away from gawkers. "Sheldon, everyone's fine."

"Are they? What about your dad, Carrie, and Luke?"

"Sheldon, relax. Their hotel is only 5 miles away, and the ceremony isn't for another three hours."

Sheldon consulted his watch and gasped. "Amy, we still have to call the caterer." He strode out the room towards the hall as Amy trailed slightly behind.

"They're not going to be happy. I'm sure ours isn't the only event they're catering today."

"Fine, but if the ice cream looks like soup, don't say I didn't warn you."

They reached the elevators, and again he frantically pressed the 'Up' button. Within moments, the doors slid open. Sheldon surged inside as the last person emerged. Amy squeezed in before the door closed. She eyed her fiancé warily. His hands were shaking, and his eyes twitched.

When they reached their room, he tried inserting the key card multiple times without luck. Amy carefully plucked it from his fingers and opened it on the first try.

She shut the door behind them and rested her hand on his arm. "Sheldon, you've been so… frantic today. Is there something going on?"

"Yes, we have so much to do and so little time."

"Are you sure that's all it is? You're not having second thoughts about… marrying me?" She whispered the last two words.

His eyes widened in shock. "Where on earth would you get an idea like that? Are _you_ having second thoughts?"

"No! I've been waiting for this day for years. I just need to make sure you're still okay with it."

He set the box down on the desk and ushered her to the bed. They sat on the edge facing the window, staring out at the skyline below. She felt the bed shift as he angled his body towards hers, turned her gaze to him, and waited patiently for him to speak.

"Amy, aside from becoming a physicist, there is nothing I have ever been more certain of in my whole life. I'm sorry if I seem on edge. The truth is, yes I am nervous, but not for the reasons you think. I want this day to go well. It needs to be perfect. I don't want a single detail to be missed or for something to go awry. You deserve perfection."

"Sheldon, that's sweet of you, but you can't control every detail. We have to leave some of it up to the people around us. Maybe planning our wedding around the convention activities wasn't the best idea. Weddings are stressful enough."

"But we both agreed to this after you said no to a superhero wedding."

"I know, I was just so excited by the idea of a flag theme that it didn't even occur to me." She rested her head on his shoulder. "It will work out. We have each other and our friends and families. That's all we really need."

"If they get here," he muttered.

"Will it make you feel better if we called?"

"Thank you! You're the best." He kissed the top of her head then pulled his phone from his pants pocket.

xxx

The chairs in the Grand Salon ballroom were arranged into rows with an aisle down the middle. Within minutes of the last people taking their seats, a string quartet began playing Canon in D Major, and the guests turned in their seats to face the back of the room. Raj and Missy proceded down the aisle followed by Howard and Bernadette then Leonard and Penny, joining Sheldon next to the floral arch at the front. He barely registered their presence, his gaze focused on the back of the room.

The moment the first notes of _The Way You Look Tonight_ emitted from the string quartet, the guests all rose. When Sheldon caught his first glimpse of Amy, the panic over the details, the uncomfortable scene at city hall... everything melted away. She was stunning in her floor-length pristine white lace gown and veil sitting behind the tiara he had given her all those years ago, but it wasn't just the garments that caught his eyes. Her face was absolutely glowing. He couldn't stop staring as she appeared to float down the aisle arm in arm with the man she had met only nine months earlier. He blinked back the tears threatening to fall and mentally chided himself for getting so emotional.

He felt his best friend watching him and tore his gaze away from his bride just long enough to look Leonard in the eye and nod subtly in acknowledgement. Leonard's grin was so wide, he almost appeared comical. When Amy and Lowell reached the arch, he bent down slightly to whisper in her ear as he squeezed her hands, shook hands with his soon-to-be son-in-law, then took his seat next to Amy's mother.

Mary Cooper had insisted James insert religious references into the invocation, much to Sheldon's dismay, but as he promised her, he feined attentiveness while secretly reciting pi to 1000 places in his head.

Several minutes later, James cleared his throat to get the groom's attention. "Sheldon Lee Cooper, do you take Amy Farrah Fowler to be your lawful wedded wife, in sickness and in health until death do you part?"

Sheldon swallowed the lump in his throat. "I do."

"And Amy Farrah Fowler, do you take Sheldon Lee Cooper to be your lawful wedded husband, in sickness and in health until death do you part?"

"I do," she replied without hesitation.

"The couple has written their own vows. Sheldon, we will begin with you."

Sheldon took Amy's hands in his and looked down into her angelic face.

"Amy Farrah Fowler, before I met you, never in my wildest dreams would I have imagined standing in front of my friends and family declaring my love for another person. Over the last seven years, you've made me a better man. For so long I fought the changes, but over time I realized it was because I was afraid. Afraid because my mind that was once only filled with equations and science fiction had become filled with images of you. Every smile, every gesture... everything played on a loop every day and not only while I tried to sleep but also during my waking hours.

"Unlike science, there was no explanation. I came up with every possible scenario, and none of my hypotheses proved to be correct. Romantic love did not even cross my mind until three years ago. I only included it for the sake of covering all bases. After going over the results multiple times, thinking I must have overlooked something, I finally came to the conclusion that I love you..."

There was not a dry eye in the room. Penny swiped at her eyes with the back of her hand while the others standing next to the couple blinked back their tears. The bride's and groom's mothers dug in their purses for tissues.

When everyone had settled down, Sheldon continued. "I never felt the need to share my life with anyone, and now I can't imagine my life without you. I love you, Amy, and I will love you for the rest of my life."

Unable to blink away her tears, Amy allowed them to flow freely. "Sheldon," she choked out, "when I was a little girl, I dreamed I would marry a handsome man surrounded by my friends and family. As I grew older, it seemed like that dream would never come to fruition. Boys stayed away from me because I was too different. Even when I did manage to go on dates, they never amounted to anything. I was ready to give up. I only kept trying because of the pact I made with my mother that I would date a minimum of once a year.

"When I met you, I was drawn to your intellect. It wasn't until months later when I started developing feelings for you. At first I pushed them aside. You made it clear ours was a relationship of the mind, but try as I might, I couldn't squash those feelings. When you finally asked me to be your girlfriend, I was over the moon. Our relationship progressed slowly, and though I wished to speed it along, I waited until you were ready for each milestone because you were worth the wait. QamuSHa, Sheldon Cooper."

His eyes widened. "You learned to say 'I love you' in Klingon!"

Another round of sobs sounded through the room. James, teary eyed himself, waited patiently for everyone to collect themselves then instructed Leonard, as the best man, and Penny, as the matron of honor, to hand over the rings.

James asked them each in turn to repeat after him. "This ring I give to you as a token of my love and devotion to you. I pledge to you all that I am and all that I will ever be."

Sheldon stared at his left hand, fascinated by the gold band circling his ring finger. He was brought out of his trance by James's next words.

"By the power vested in me and the state of Texas, I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may now kiss the bride."

Unused to public displays of affection, Sheldon turned his back to the guests, spun Amy around to face him, and planted his lips on hers. Unknownst to the newly weds, Raj snapped a few side-angle photos with his phone.

The wedding party quickly exited the room so they could get wedding pictures before dinner and to allow the staff enough time to return the dinner tables and rearrange the chairs around them.

The photographer found several suitable backdrops within the hotel. When it came time for the bride and groom to take pictures with their parents, Amy's eyes were moist again as Joan and Lowell took their places next to Mary. She had almost lost hope of ever finding her father, now here he was. She squeezed her husband's hand and smiled for the camera.

While the photographer was setting up for the next shot, Amy embraced her father. "I'm so glad you came."

"Of course I came! You're my daughter," he replied, hugging her to him.

"I know, but we only met nine months ago and haven't even seen each other in person since January. Skype is nice, but it's not the same."

"You are welcome to visit anytime."

"Annette won't be upset? I noticed she didn't come with you."

"She thought about it but felt it would be awkward meeting your mom. She really wants to meet her stepdaughter. Maybe we can expect you at Christmas?"

"We spent last year in Texas, so I owe it to my mom to spend the holiday with her. Once we're settled into married life, I'll check with Sheldon. Maybe we'll plan something for early next year." She squeezed him tight before rejoining her husband and their siblings who were getting into position for photos.

Missy, dressed in her bridesmaid attire, joined George Junior, Carrie, and Luke. Junior held up two fingers behind his brother's head just as the flash went off.

"We'll do another one in the same pose," the photographer suggested.

Junior repeated his actions. When the photographer once again asked them not to move, Sheldon became suspicious. Careful not to change his pose, he swiveled his head just enough to catch his brother's winking eye and tongue sticking out.

"Really, George? Today of all days?"

"Lighten up, Bro!"

Missy sided with her older brother. "Yeah, Shelly. The hard part is over. Now it's time for some fun!"

As the siblings argued, Amy watched her parents out of the corner of her eye. Though she knew that her father was married to another woman, she fantasized what it would have been like had they become a couple, and she had known him her whole life.

Luke tapped her on the shoulder. "Amy! Sheldon agreed to take one silly picture, so we need to make it a good one."

"Really? Sheldon Cooper, the most serious man on the planet willingly agreed to make faces on his wedding day in front of all these people?"

"It's Carrie's fault. She said if I didn't, I would disappoint you. I don't ever want to do that."

Missy shook her head in wonder as she looked from one sister to the other. "Y'all could almost pass for twins." She addressed the younger sister. "Shelly and I really are twins, but we look nothin' alike. Thank God for that!" She guffawed.

After pictures, Sheldon insisted they make sure the ballroom had been converted back to a dining and dancing venue. While everyone mingled in the adjacent room, he and Amy poked their heads in.

"It's like a completely different room!" She gasped.

"I asked Frank and James to round up a group to hang the light strings and add some other finishing touches."

She stepped into the fairytale room and walked around the tables. Each guest table was adorned with tiny flags interspersed in the flower bouquets. A banner that read 'Congratulations Dr. and Dr. Cooper', complete with California and Texas flags, hung over the head table. Amy peered closer at the 'o's' in Cooper.

He stood next to her and admired the design. "Those are atoms bonding. I'll have to thank Chad later. That was brilliant."

"Sheldon, it's all so beautiful!"

"Not as beautiful as you." He spun her around and dipped her backwards.

"What was that for?" She giggled.

"You didn't let me finish." He lowered his head until their lips met in a slow, gentle kiss. Before she was ready, he pulled away and set her up straight. "I heard someone," he said, by way of explanation.

"Maybe we can finish where we left off tonight,," she whispered seductively.

xxx

The night passed by in a blur. Sheldon was once again relieved when the caterers brought out fried chicken in addition to grilled, and the ice cream was the correct temperature and consistency.

Amy convinced him to accompany her to each table to chat briefly with all the guests. The flag festivities had wrapped up early as many of the attendees were invited to the Cooper-Fowler celebration. At Amy's insistence, they had extended an invitation to Paul and Anna Dixson. Both were surprised when they RSVPd 'Yes'. After the morning fiasco across from city hall, Sheldon was nervous to approach them, but Amy wouldn't let him pass by without at the very minimum, a simple 'thank you for coming'.

Before they knew it, it was already time for their first dance. After deciding Darlin' was a little too uptempo, the scoured the internet for a fitting song. Penny suggested a song she had heard a couple of years back that reminded her of them - The Only Conclusion by Jamie Lawson. Amy immediately fell in love with the lyrics.

She rested her head on his chest as they swayed to the music. The world fell away, and it was just the two of them. He pressed his body against hers and nuzzled the top of her head, the lace veil tickling his nose. Later when they were alone, he would bury his face in her hair.

They both opened their eyes in shock as the guests began hooting and hollering. The song had ended, but they were oblivious.

"Shelly's gonna get some tonight!" Junior shouted.

"Oh dear, Lord! Someone needs to cut him off," Sheldon muttered, noting the beer in his brother's hand.

The DJ announced it was time for the father/daughter dance. Amy was both excited and nervous. She had dreamed of this since she was a little girl. Lowell, like Sheldon, was an excellent dancer. They glided across the dance floor together as if this wasn't their first time.

"Thank you for helping us pay for the wedding."

"It's the least I could do since I wasn't there for your childhood."

"What did you and my mom talk about earlier?"

"About you and all your accomplishments."

"Really? Like what?"

"She told me you graduated at the top of your field and about your position at the university. She's so proud of you, and so am I."

Amy blinked back tears. When she felt they were under control, she asked the question she had been wondering about since the ceremony. "Did you apologize for what happened on the plane?"

He held her away from him to get a good look at her face. "I used to feel bad about it, but when I met you, I knew if she and I ever met again, I wouldn't because I'm not sorry about the result."

Amy burst into tears and clung to him. "Th... thank you for accepting me."

"You're my daughter. How could I not accept you?"

"But we hardly know each other."

"I know we still have a lot of catching up to do, and I meant what I said about coming over anytime."

"We will."

"Sheldon's a good man. You're very lucky to have found him."

"I am. Without him, I never would have found you."

As the music faded, Lowell and Sheldon traded places again.

"Are those tears? What did he say to you?"

"He's proud of me and doesn't regret his actions all those years ago. Thank you, Sheldon, for everything. I'll remember this day for the rest of my life."

He pulled her closer, not even caring that his brother was once again shouting inappropriate comments. "QamuSHa, Dr. Fowler-Cooper."

 **A/N: Thank you all again for reading. Though this is the last chapter, this version of Sheldon and Amy does not end here. Skip ahead into the future with the sequel, The Sin Closet Diaries.**

 **Sheldon and Amy have been happily married for ten years and are the proud parents of a curious eight-year-old daughter, Leah. Follow Leah on her journey back in time as she discovers her mother's diaries spanning 37 years. Secrets are revealed as she uncovers the truth about Amy's childhood and her parents' relationship.**

 **Additionally, if I get enough interest, I may write a bonus wedding night chapter.**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: You wanted it, you got it! I hope you enjoy this bonus chapter to close out this stage of Sheldon and Amy's life. Remember to check out The Sin Closet Diaries to find out where the future leads them.**

The elevator doors opened to reveal an empty hallway. It was almost midnight, and all the guests had returned to their respective rooms. Mary Cooper had even taken her younger son's advice and booked a room in a nearby hotel when he pointed out how late it was and the fact that his siblings had ingested alcohol and were in no shape to make the drive back to Galveston.

Sheldon tightened his grip on his bride's hand as they stepped into the sixth floor hallway towards the honeymoon suite. He fumbled with the keycard, inserting and removing it three times before the green light indicated it had opened. When Amy tried to slip inside, he remained rooted to the spot.

"I believe social convention dictates that I carry you across the threshold."

"I didn't know you planned to uphold tradition."

"I want to do this properly." He tilted his head inquisitively. "Is there a reason you don't want me to uphold tradition?"

"No. I'm just surprised."

"Well, prepare yourself for even more surprises, Dr. Fowler-Cooper." Before she could respond, he scooped her up and easily carried her inside.

As the door clicked shut behind them, she wrapped her arms around his neck and willed time to stand still. Her senses took in every detail, from the faint scent of baby powder still lingering from his shower to the length of his strides as he crossed the room. Before she was ready, he gently lay her down in the middle of the king-sized bed.

She looked up to find him staring at her. "Sheldon, are you okay? Did you throw out your back?"

He blinked and shook his head slightly. "I'm fine. I just can't stop staring at you. You're so beautiful."

"It's probably just the dress and the hair."

"It's not just that. You're always beautiful, but now that we're officially bonded together for life... I don't know how to explain it."

She scooted over and patted the spot next to her. He sat on the edge of the bed and removed his shoes and hers then strode over to the desk where a basket of artisan chocolates and wine goblets with a glass bottle in a silver bucket of ice next to it awaited them.

"You ordered wine?" She asked skeptically.

"It's sparkling cider. The concierge was surprisingly unfazed by my request. Would you care for a glass?"

"Maybe later. I'm still full from the cake," she admitted, rubbing her belly.

She patted the bed again, and he accepted her offer, being careful not to wrinkle the rented tux. When he was situated, she rested her head on his chest. His heart raced, and she propped herself up on her elbow to peer into his face, noting a nervous tic in his eye.

"Are you regretting marrying me?" She asked quietly.

"Why would you even say that?"

She licked her lips. "You're displaying some classic signs of fear."

"Amy, I meant what I said earlier. Aside from becoming a physicist, there is nothing I have ever been more certain of in my whole life. I'm just a little nervous that the night isn't over, and I can still ruin your perfect day."

"Are you referring to the expectations of marital night copulation?"

He licked his lips and nodded slightly.

"Sheldon, we've done this before. Each time we make love, you rock my world. I can assure you that this time won't be any different." She lowered her head until their lips met. She kissed him softly then pulled back slightly.

"But it _is_ different. There's the pressure of everyone expecting us to consummate our marriage. We were barely married an hour when my mother started asking about grandbabies."

"Are you ready for children yet?"

He blanched. "No. Are you?"

"No. I want to enjoy married life with just the two of us. I won't go off the pill until we're both ready, so your mom will have to wait."

She felt some of the tension leave his body. "It's late. Why don't we get some rest and make this marriage completely legal in the morning? No one will know."

"I don't want to wait, and not just because of social convention. I've wanted to ever since I caught my first glimpse of you in this," he admitted, his hand gliding down the white fabric. "I just want it to be perfect."

She leaned over and kissed him again. "Why don't we undress and go from there?"

"Where are you going?" He called after her, as she stood at the foot of the bed.

She twisted her head to meet his eyes. "I don't want to tear the fabric." Her fingers deftly began unbuttoning the pearl-like buttons that ran from the base of her neck to her waistline then stilled.

"Are you alright?" He asked, coming up behind her.

"I'm just sad that once I take it off, I'll never wear it again."

"Then don't take it off yet." He closed the gap and began rebuttoning the white lace garment.

"But what about consummating our marriage?"

"We will. I just want to do something first." He dug in his pants pocket, extracting his phone.

"Who are you calling? Everyone we know is probably asleep."

"I'm not calling anyone. I wanted to snap a few pictures before you get undressed. They won't be near as good of quality as the photographer's, but you'll get to wear the dress a little longer and have a few more snapshots to remember this day by."

Having picked up a few pointers from the photographer's cues, he directed her to strike some flattering poses. Giggling, she snatched the phone from his hand and snapped a few of him before taking her place next to him and taking a few selfies. Ten minutes and 50 pictures later, Sheldon set his phone down on the desk.

"I guess I can't put this off any longer," she sighed, her fingers poised over the buttons at her neck.

"Hang on. There's one more pose we haven't tried." He offered his hand and led her to the bed.

"I hope you're not planning to film our naked bodies."

He scrunched up his nose. "Nothing like that, but these will be for our eyes only. Lie down."

"Wait. I need to remove this," she indicated the veil and tiara, wincing as she tugged the bobby pins out one by one.

After the headpiece was safely out of her hair, they assumed their earlier positions. Sheldon angled his phone to capture as much of them in the frame as possible. When he was satisfied, he held his arm steady and leaned over to kiss her cheek, her forehead, and finally her lips. When her tongue probed him, seeking entry, he parted his lips and moaned. Her fingers dove into his short locks, pulling his head even closer, eliciting a deeper moan. The phone slipped from his hand onto the floor. The soft thud as it hit the carpet broke the spell, and she pulled away.

"I really should take this off before we go too far." She pecked his lips then stood and reached for the top button.

"Allow me."

She dropped her hands to her sides as his took their place. As her bare back was slowly revealed, she reveled in his warm breath on her skin and shivered in anticipation of what would soon come. When the last button was undone, he slowly slid the sleeves down her shoulders and lowered his lips to her neck, leaving a trail of tiny kisses from her hairline down to her shoulder blades. He kneeled down to continue the trail all the way down to her waist. His lips lingered just above her waistline then tore themselves away. He stood and lowered the dress down to her hips. She carefully stepped out of it and stroked the fabric one last time before draping it over the hanger.

"I've never seen this set before," he murmured, running one hand over the white silk bikini-cut garment barely covering her bottom, while the other hand glided along the strap of her matching bra.

She smiled seductively. "I bought it especially for this occasion. You like it?"

He stood back to take it all in and gulped. "Very much so."

"And what do you have under here?" She asked playfully, wrapping her arms around him, her hands squeezing his posterior through his black pants.

He responded by pressing himself against her.

"Someone's happy to see me," she purred. Her hands gave him one last squeeze before circling around to the front of his pants. In one swift move, she lowered his zipper then worked on freeing the lone button. The black garment slipped down to his ankles, revealing a pair of The Flash briefs.

"I know you said no to a superhero wedding, but I didn't think this would count," he grinned sheepishly.

"I'm okay with it as long as you don't emulate The Flash when it comes to our sexy time."

"I would never rush our lovemaking sessions. I enjoy pleasuring you." He stepped out of the pants, folded them, and hung them next to her dress then shrugged out of the matching jacket.

Amy reached up and removed his bowtie then set to work on the column of buttons. She draped the white shirt over a hanger then allowed her eyes to roam over his nearly-nude body. Her hand reached out and lightly grazed the bulge beneath the remaining piece of fabric and looked up at him shyly.

Sheldon extended his hand, and together they turned down the comforter and slipped under the sheets, flicking off their respective lamps. They lay facing each other, his arm slung loosely over her waist, their faces illuminated only by the moonlight shining through the floor-to-ceiling window.

He brushed her hair from her face. "I love you, Amy," he whispered. "More than you'll ever know."

"I love you more," she countered.

"Not possible."

Before she could argue, he leaned over and pressed his lips to her collarbone and cautiously brushed his fingertips over one breast, her nipple hardening under his touch. When he lifted his head to watch her, she latched onto his lips. He continued fondling her, eliciting a soft moan. Peeling back the bra cup, he returned his hand to her bare breast, and her moaning intensified.

"Oh God, Sheldon!" She whimpered. "That form of stimulation is highly efficient!"

Her admission triggered a further hardening of the bulge, now threatening to escape from its confines. Sensing his discomfort, she reached over and lowered his waist band, setting him free. He inhaled sharply as her fingertips made contact with the sensitive flesh.

"You're a vixen, Amy Farrah Fowler-Cooper." She giggled. "What's so funny?"

"That's such a mouthful. I'm not complaining though. I will proudly bear the Cooper name."

"Good because you're stuck with it now." He kissed her cheek then continued his ministrations on her other breast through the fabric.

"It opens in the front."

"What?"

"The bra. It opens in the front for easy access."

He fumbled with the clasp and finally set his prize free. "So beautiful," he murmured before dipping the tip of his tongue to her taut flesh.

She squirmed under his warm breath, his tongue flicking her nipple with just the right amount of pressure as his fingers gently tweaked the other. His free hand slid down her hips, to her outer thigh, and finally resting between her legs, not quite touching her apex. His fingers began drawing lazy circles that never reached their target.

"Please," she begged.

He inched his fingers towards the silky garment hiding her wet curls and slowly inserted one into her core, plunging it deeper with each thrust.

"Sheldon!" She gasped, releasing her hold on him.

He drew his finger out. "Are you okay? Was it too deep? Too quick? Too..."

She shook her head. "No, it was perfect. I just..."

"You just what?"

"You're going to think I'm being silly."

"What is it?"

"I only want to orgasm through traditional sex tonight."

"You mean..."

She grasped him again. "Yes."

"But we haven't even gotten halfway through the foreplay. I don't want to be quick like The Flash."

"We'll take our time, just like we did our first time."

He licked his lips. "Alright."

Amy slid the silky white straps down her arms and lifted herself off the mattress just enough to slip it off her body and leaned back against the pillows as Sheldon shucked his briefs, folding them neatly on his lamp table. He hooked his thumbs in her waistband and slid the damp silk down her legs then settled between them.

"Wait!"

"I knew it! We haven't engaged in enough foreplay."

"No, not that." She reached around her neck, unclasped the chain holding her double helix charm, and set it on her lamp table. "I didn't want to break the chain or have it tangle in my hair."

He hovered over her, balancing his weight on his forearms. Her eyes fluttered shut as his lips gravitated towards hers. The feather-light touch gradually became more persistent. She parted her lips, deepening the kiss. As their tongues mingled, he slowly inched himself into her. She was so hot and wet, he had to still himself and grit his teeth to keep from climaxing too soon. He released the liplock and buried his face in her hair. After a few moments, he began languidly thrusting.

Amy reached up and swept his hair from his forehead. Their gazes locked. "I wish we could stay like this forever," she sighed.

"It's not humanly possible for men to keep an erection forever. Besides, we have our lives to get back to in Pasadena."

"I didn't mean literally. It was... nevermind." She wrapped her arms around his waist and pushed him into her further.

"I thought you wanted to take it slow and stay like this forever."

"It was wishful thinking. I wouldn't mind speeding up a little."

"Very well." He gradually quickened the pace. Her hips bucked up with every thrust, and she tightened around him. The increased friction was all it took for Sheldon to give in to reach his peak. He stiffened and shuddered, shouting her name before collapsing on her. The warm sensation in her sent her over the edge moments later.

"That was intense," he confessed when he recovered, lifting himself slightly to keep from crushing her with his weight. "Even more so than our first time."

"Maybe because we're more in sync now. We were both so uncertain two years ago."

"I think you may be on to something."

"I love you, Sheldon."

"I love you too." He kissed her forehead then rolled onto his back. She rested her head and hand on his chest and sighed contentedly. He brought his hand up to meet hers, their gold bands glinting in the moonlight as they drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
